Baisers Mortels
by Black Lagoon
Summary: Complet. UA. Elles sont sexy, délurées et absolument originales : Ginny et Hermione, toutes deux les à Serpentard... Vous allez les détester...HPGW. Suite disponible.
1. Baiser Mortel

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K.R**

Avant de commencer :

Vous allez rapidement vous apercevoir que les caractères des personnages ont légèrement changés ( gros euphémisme ) mais, même si ça peut paraître étonnant au premier abord, cette histoire a _vraiment_ une trame. Il se passe pas grand-chose dans les premiers chapitres, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont assez cours.

**CHAPITRE I : Baiser Mortel **

Face au miroir de la salle de bain, Hermione Granger passa son bâton de rouge sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Puis délicatement, elle appliqua un mouchoir en papier afin d'égaliser la couleur. Satisfaite, elle s'adressa un sourire et continua de se contempler sous toutes les coutures, à la recherche de quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ginny Weasley, sa meilleure amie entra alors dans la pièce. Elle émit un sifflement appréciateur.

- Tu sors ? Avec qui ? demanda-t-elle. Tu l'as mis !

Hermione lui sourit en remuant ses lèvres.

- Mouais..._Baiser Mortel_.

La veille, à Pré-au-Lard, elles avaient acheté trois tubes de rouge à lèvres chacune. Ginny avait réussi à persuader que _Baiser Mortel_ conviendrait parfaitement à son teint et lui irait à merveille. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, et Hermione était une fois de plus ravie d'avoir suivi les conseils de sa condisciple.

- Alors tu sors, avec qui ? questionna à nouveau Ginny avec un petit sourire entendu.

- Jake Thomson, répondit négligemment Hermione ré-ajustant sa robe.

- J'en conclue que ta soirée avec Kyle n'a pas été une réussite...

- Exactement, confirma la brune

- Pourtant il est mignon, fit Ginny avec un sourire désolé.

- Peut-être, mais il embrasse comme un pied, déclara Hermione d'un ton dégouté, comme si elle se remémorait un souvenir particulièrement affreux

- Explique !

- Il croit qu'il suffit d'ouvrir la bouche et attendre que ça passe, en plus il bave !

- Quelle horreur !

Elles poussèrent un rugissement, et Ginny, secouée d'un rire nerveux se laissa tomber à la renverse.

- Bon j'y vais moi, déclara enfin Hermione quand Ginny fut calmée.

Elle lui envoya un baiser et sortit de la chambre.

Ginny sourit, son amie allait passer une bonne soirée. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle-même puisse s'occuper en ce vendredi soir solitaire. Elle commença par prendre une robe dans la penderie d'Hermione. Elles étaient meilleures amies, elles se partageaient tout, même les petits-amis !

Ensuite devant le miroir, elle hésita pour le bâton de rouge à lèvres. Elle opta finalement pour Désir Charnel. Il mettait en valeur ses longs cheveux roux. Enfin prête, elle sortit en fermant la porte de la chambre. Hermione lui avait donné le double.

Dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs, il y avait Harry Potter. Préfet-en chef, Gryffondor et Survivant de surcroît. Il se retourna vers elle mais n'eut pas l'air surpris car Ginny traînait sans cesse dans le coin en compagnie de son amie Serpentard. La rousse lui jeta un regard méprisant ( qu'il lui rendit ! ) avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle le détestait. C'était le petit chef des Gryffondor, ennemi numéro un des Serpentard. Et dire que le frère de Ginny était son meilleur ami ! En fait, Ginny n'était pas vraiment proche de sa famille. Bien sûr elle l'avait été avant d'entrer à Poudlard, certes, mais ce temps là était passé. En réalité, cela lui semblait tellement lointain et éloigné qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment. Elle avait cru que, comme chaque membre de sa famille qu'elle serait envoyée à Gryffondor. Grave Erreur. Un choc s'était abattu sur elle quand elle avait été envoyée chez les ''méchants''. Ses parents eurent beau la rassurer en prétendant que les Serpentard n'étaient pas forcément mauvais mais rien n'avait pu l'apaiser dans un premier temps. Puis Ginny avait rencontré Hermione. Une fille intelligente de deuxième année à Serpentard, qui à cette époque, courait déjà après les garçons. Alors Ginny avait changé et avait adopté le comportement arrogant et déplacé des Serpentard. Dans le même temps, elle s'était également éloignée de sa famille. Même ses étés, elle les passait chez les Granger, une famille noble et de sang pur, pas traître à son sang comme la sienne.

Elle soupira puis rejoignit sa salle commune. Elle repéra vite Vladimir Eisenhower, assis sur un des fauteuils. Elle se dirigea vers lui et dit d'un ton assuré :

- Salut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Hermione retrouva Jake devant la statue d'Almérie, la sotte. Ils se dirigèrent dans le parc pour faire une " ballade nocturne ". Deux heures plus tard, Hermione se glissait tranquillement dans ses draps et s'endormait.

-Non y'a pas le choix ! Imaginons que tu sois obligée Ginny, alors soit tu couches avec Neville Londubat ou avec le Professeur Vector...proposa Hermione, d'un ton amusé.

- Londubat ? Tu délires ! Plutôt crever ! s'indigna Ginny.

- Alors lequel ?

- Vector.

Hermione s'esclaffa.

- Il faut croire qu'il est plutôt bel homme, ajouta Ginny après réflexion.

- Et il doit être vraiment bon au pieu ! ajouta Hermione avec humour.

- Pff, t'es dégueu' !

- Avoue que ça t'excite Gin ! s'exclama Hermione, moqueuse

La rousse ne répondit pas.

- T'as fait quoi hier soir ? interrogea Hermione.

- Rien de spécial, je suis restée avec Vladimir...et toi ? C'était comment ?

- Pas mal, répondit la brune, évasive.

- Ah ah...Oh non faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard ! s'exclama soudain la rouquine.

- Où ça ?

- Ma retenue avec la vieille McGo, répondit Ginny d'un air morose.

- Ah oui...

- A tout à l'heure, dit la jeune rouquine avant de se ruer hors de la chambre d'Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bureau de McGonnagall, elle frappa à la porte et la voix du professeur de Métamorphoses lui ordonna d'entrer. Cette dernière se trouvait derrière son bureau, avec en face d'elle Harry Potter.

**Fin ****du**** Chapitre.**

**NDA : **J'ai emprunté le nom d'un des rouges à lèvres et sa convers' à un bouquin de P ike ( dont j'ai complètement zappé le nom d'ailleurs )


	2. Juste ce Soir ?

**Chapitre II : Juste ce Soir**

- Bonjour Miss Weasley. Asseyez-vous je vous prie, fit le professeur de son habituel ton autoritaire, les yeux plissés derrière ses lunettes.

La rousse s'exécuta non sans avoir jeté un regard furtif en direction de Potter.

- Vous êtes tout deux en retenue, poursuivit McGonagall en les regardant chacun à leur tour, l'air sévère. J'ose espérer que vous tiendrez compte de la punition et que cela vous rendra plus responsable.

Ginny ne répondit pas, le regard toujours fixé sur Potter. Elle se demanda vaguement pour quelle raison il se trouvait ici. Avait-il, lui aussi, traîné dans les couloirs à une heure tardive ? Non, impossible. Puisqu'il était préfet-en-chef, il aurait pu prétexter une ronde.

La retenue ne fut pas si pénible que la rousse aurait pu l'imaginer. McGonagall surveillait Ginny et Potter pendant qu'ils copiaient simplement des lignes. Rien d'extraordinaire, en somme. Néanmoins, elle maudit la directrice des Gryffondor de lui avoir fait raté la grasse matinée qu'elle aurait pu s'offrir en ce samedi matin.

A la fin de sa retenue, Ginny ramassa rapidement ses affaires et se dirigea vers la grande salle avec la ferme intention de déjeuner. Mais son frère Ron, qui venait de surgir devant elle, lui barra le passage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ronnie ? demanda Ginny avec insolence. Si tu cherches ton pote, alias le cicatrisé, il va sûrement arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

- Très drôle, répliqua son frère d'un ton froid.

Sa sœur éclata de rire. Ron s'énervait toujours pour rien, c'était pathétique. C'était typiquement Gryffondor surtout.

- Maman m'a écrit, poursuivit-il en désignant l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne ? interrogea Ginny d'un ton agacé.

A chaque fois qu'on parlait de ses parents, elle se montrait irritée.

- Elle demande si tu veux venir pendant les vacances de Noël, et elle te propose d'inviter Granger.

Ginny lâcha un soupir rempli de dédain.

- Dans ce trou à rats qui nous sert de maison ? Tu lui diras sans façons !

Ron la regarda l'air outré et lança :

- Pourquoi ne pas lui écrire toi ? Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu déclines son invitation dans le trou à rats !

- Attends c'est ton rôle, après tout c'est_ toi_ le fils modèle ! lâcha Ginny en s'éloignant.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle et marcha jusqu'à la table des Serpentard pour enfin s'asseoir à côté de Draco Malfoy.

- Salut Draco, fit-elle en s'emparant d'un plat de riz.

- Salut Ginny, la salua-t-il. Tu es particulièrement jolie, aujourd'hui, le sais-tu ?

Ginny le regarda fixement, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drakichou ? On n'est en manque d'affection ? demanda-t-elle en imitant Pansy Parkinson.

Il se pencha vers elle, et murmura au creux de son oreille d'une voix suave :

- Mais je ne demande que ça...

Ginny le repoussa gentiment avant d'éclater de rire.

- Désolée, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi !

Draco Malfoy était ainsi, impossible de l'empêcher de draguer.

- Tu as vu Hermione ? demanda Ginny en prenant le plat de sauce.

- Je l'ai vue ce matin. Elle allait à la bibliothèque apparemment, fit Draco. On se demande ce qu'elle y fait...

Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Ginny savait qu'elles étaient les réelles occupations de son amie. Hermione était une étudiante studieuse, une acharnée des cours, ce que les élèves de son année ne comprenaient pas vu son comportement et sa popularité. Elle aimait étudier mais elle était forcée d'emmener les livres qui l'intéressaient dans sa chambre pour pouvoir les lire. En effet, tout le monde le savait à Serpentard, il n'y avait rien de plus ringard que de passer son temps à réviser, même en année d'ASPIC. Mais la rousse ne se plaignait pas, c'était grâce à l'aide d'Hermione qu'elle avait eu ses BUSES. Car pour dire vrai, Ginny n'était pas une fana des études. Elle était plutôt du genre à aller en cours en touriste.

Les deux meilleures amies étaient vraiment différentes dans le fond, mais elles se comprenaient d'un geste, d'un regard. Hermione était une jeune fille qui ne supportait pas ce qui n'allait pas dans son sens et qui voulait sans cesse initier de nouveaux courants. Elle avait un esprit très créatif. Ginny, elle, se fichait complètement du regard des autres. Elle était très sûre d'elle et se sentait bien dans sa peau. Physiquement aussi, elles étaient différentes. Hermione était brune avec des cheveux bouclés mi-longs, un corps parfait et des formes de rêves. Ginny, elle était moins pulpeuse que sa meilleure amie mais beaucoup plus torride. Sa fierté était sans doute sa chevelure de feu qui reflétait son tempérament bien trempé et qui se trahissait aussi sur son joli visage. Malgré toutes ses différences, elles n'en restaient pas moins les deux meilleures amies du monde.

- Salut vous deux ! fit Hermione qui venait d'arriver et de s'asseoir en face de Ginny. Ça va ?

Elle était enthousiaste, comme lorsqu'elle venait de lire un livre particulièrement passionnant.

- Bien. Et, à ce que je vois, ça à l'air d'aller plutôt bien pour toi aussi, lança Draco, étonné du sourire rayonnant qu'affichait Hermione.

- Oui, je suis d'_excellente_ humeur aujourd'hui ! répondit-elle.

- Ah ? J'adorerais profiter de ton _excellente_ humeur, déclara immédiatement Draco.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour flirter.

- Vraiment ? A quoi penses-tu en disant cela, mon cher ? demanda Hermione à voix basse, en lui faisant un sourire malicieux et en battant des cils frénétiquement.

- Je ne te dis pas. En revanche, je peux te montrer. Que dirais-tu de ce soir ? demanda Draco en entrant dans son jeu.

- D'accord. Ce soir, donc, déclara Hermione.

- Hey je suis là, rappela Ginny qui n'avait pas perdu un seul mot de leur petit manège. Vive la discrétion quand même.

Hermione la gratifia d'un sourire moqueur en guise de réponse.

FIN DU SECOND CHAPITRE


	3. Prise sur le fait

**Chapitre III : Prise sur le fait**

Après le déjeuner, Ginny et Hermione laissèrent Draco qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de se débarrasser de Pansy Parkinson.

- Salazar, cette fille m'exaspère, déclara Hermione, irritée par les minauderies de Pansy.

- Pansy ? Tu m'étonnes ! s'exclama Ginny alors qu'elles arrivaient devant le portrait de leur salle commune.

- J'espère qu'elle lui fichera la paix ce soir. On ne va pas faire un truc à trois quand même !

- L'idée te déplairait-elle Hermione ? demanda Ginny avec un sourire en coin.

Son amie lui adressa un regard impérieux.

- Tu sais bien que ces choses-là, ce n'est pas mon truc. Et puis s'il y a une nymphomane ici, c'est toi, ajouta la brune en faisant semblant d'ignorer le regard noir que lui adressait sa meilleure amie.

- Ah ouais ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas moi qui vais fricoter avec Malfoy ! répliqua Ginny.

- Tu es jalouse, avoue ! fit Hermione en lui tirant la langue. Tiens, Zabini !

Un grand garçon noir, assis sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune, se retourna vers elles.

- Ah...C'est vous, fit-il en retournant à sa lecture.

- Quoi, tu n'es pas content de voir les deux grandes stars de Poudlard ? demanda Hermione, un sourcil levé.

Il eut un sourire narquois puis, d'un ton ouvertement moqueur, déclara :

- J'ai attendu ça toute ma vie, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Tu crains Zabini, fit Hermione.

Ginny s'installa en face de Blaise et l'observa lui et Hermione tandis qu'ils échangeaient des répliques cinglantes. Hermione ne supportait pas le fait qu'un garçon dans un rayon de cinquante mètres lui résiste et Blaise le faisait aisément. Il était plutôt pas mal mais ses regards supérieurs ne plaisaient pas à tout le monde. Il était du genre très sélectif dans ses fréquentations. Ginny, elle, le trouvait sympathique. Il l'aidait occasionnellement pour les potions étant donné qu'il était le premier, dans cette matière avec Hermione et Draco en 7ème année.

Tout d'un coup, sans aucune raison apparente, elle se mit à penser à Harry Potter. Merlin, qu'est-ce que cet abruti venait faire dans ses pensées ? Elle le détestait et apparemment, c'était réciproque alors pourquoi pensait-elle soudainement à lui ?

- Ginny ? Tu te réveilles ? fit une voix en la sortant de sa réflexion.

- Hein ? Quoi ? fit-elle en se redressant un peu.

- Tu dors ou quoi ? demanda Hermione, agacée.

- Non non...Bref, tu disais quelque chose ?

- Ça va. Laisse tomber.

Elle s'assit à côté de Blaise et croisa les bras, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était vexée.

- Oh Hermione...S'il-te-plaît arrête ça, tu as passé l'âge ! répliqua Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel, lassée.

- Je te demande pardon ? s'étonna Hermione, comme si elle avait mal entendue.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de jouer ta gamine.

C'était bien l'une des rares fois où Ginny lui tenait tête. D'habitude, c'était la brune qui avait le dernier mot. Hermione se leva et rétorqua :

- J'ai à faire.

Elle sortit sans lui accorder un regard. Ginny émit un son qui ressemblait à " Tsss " avant de monter prendre ses affaires dans son propre dortoir et de filer en cours sous le regard moqueur de Blaise. Bien qu'Hermione soit très intelligente, elle se comportait souvent comme une fille à papa. C'était un comportement qui exaspérait Ginny étant donné les liens qu'elle entretenait avec sa propre famille. Arrivée dans la salle de la classe d'histoire de la magie, elle s'installa à une place du fond, seule.

- Salut ! dit une voix enjouée, à ses côtés.

La rousse se retourna et vit Luna Lovegood, une Serdaigle de son année aux grands yeux bleus, lui faire un grand sourire.

- Euh, salut, fit Ginny, légèrement surprise.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? Merci, dit-elle avant que la rousse n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre.

Elle poursuivit :

- Tu dois être surprise qu'une fille comme moi vienne parler à quelqu'un d'aussi populaire que toi, surtout que tu n'as jamais été très gentille avec moi.

Elle parlait sur un ton complètement désinvolte, comme si le fait qu'on se fiche d'elle était tout à fait normal.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? demanda Ginny en la dévisageant.

- Oh pour rien, je suis amie -enfin amie est un grand mot- avec ton frère Ronald tu sais. Et j'ai entendu dire...

- Qu'a-t-il dit sur moi ? coupa la rousse, soudainement intéressée.

- Et bien...Que ton amie Hermione Granger avait une très mauvaise influence sur toi et que maintenant tu te comportais comme une vraie...

Elle s'arrêta là. Binns avait commencé son cours que, comme d'habitude, personne ne suivrait.

Ginny ne fit pas attention au professeur qui commençait à raconter la vie d'un certain Romuald Van Hervet et insista :

- Comme une vraie quoi ?

- Je ne le répéterais pas, déclara Lovegood.

- Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna Ginny.

- C'était très vulgaire.

- Oh...

- Tout ça pour dire que je suis sûre qu'au fond tu es très sympathique, enchaîna la Serdaigle.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds emmêlés.

Ginny ne répondit pas. Pour qui cette fille se prenait-elle pour s'adresser à elle de cette manière ? Il était mal vu de traîner avec ce genre de personnes de toute façon.

Elle attendit patiemment la fin des cours pour aller retrouver Hermione dans sa chambre. Elles s'étaient un peu crêper le chignon, mais cela arrivait tout le temps, et comme d'habitude, ce serait Ginny qui irait s'excuser.

Cette dernière partit donc en direction des appartements des préfets-en-chef. Arrivée devant la porte d'Hermione, elle frappa à plusieurs reprises sans qu'on lui réponde. Hermione était certainement encore en cours. En voulant sortir, un détail la frappa. En face, la porte de Potter était entrouverte.

Elle s'interrogea longuement sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Finalement, elle s'approcha. Par la légère ouverture, elle aperçut un lit dont les couvertures étaient aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Emportée par sa curiosité, elle décida d'entrer et alluma la lampe. Personne. La rousse ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle puis un jeta un regard à la pièce. Elle était plus grande que celle d'Hermione et beaucoup plus chaleureuse. A moins que ce fût le manque de vêtements gisant sur le sol qui donnait cette impression. Elle s'approcha du bureau et feuilleta un peu les affaires qui s'y trouvaient. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'une porte (sûrement celle de la salle de bain) venait de s'ouvrir.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

Ginny se retourna alors avec l'horrible impression d'une petite fille prise sur le fait.

- BM -

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers le blond.

- Je disais qu'on pourrait peut-être s'éclipser dans ta chambre, fit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi, maintenant ? s'étonna Hermione.

Hermione jeta un regard à la salle commune, en cherchant Ginny des yeux. Elle aurait déjà dû s'excuser.

- Oui maintenant, j'ai entraînement à sept heures figure-toi, fit remarquer Draco.

- A quoi ça sert ? De toute façon on perd toujours contre les Gryffondor.

- Tu pourrais mettre un peu plus d'optimisme à supporter ton équipe, reprocha Draco. Et puis maintenant que Ginny et Blaise sont dans l'équipe, on a une sérieuse chance de ga…

- Bon, coupa Hermione, ne désirant pas s'engager dans une discussion sur le Quidditch. J'y vais et tu me rejoins dans une dizaine de minutes, pour faire plus naturel.

- OK, vas y. fit Draco. Je peux avoir un baiser ?

- Tu es incroyable !

- Je le sais bien …C'est ce qui fait mon charme, tu ne trouves pas ?

- C'est ça, fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle se pencha quand même sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de sortir de la salle commune.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Vous avez aimé ? N'oubliez pas la review ! xx


	4. Explication Pitoyable ?

**Chapitre IV : Explication Pitoyable**

Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'une porte (sûrement celle de la salle de bain) venait de s'ouvrir.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

Ginny se retourna avec l'horrible impression d'une petite fille prise sur le fait.

Potter se tenait devant elle, torse nu, une serviette autour de la taille. Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'ignorer à quel point il était mignon. Merlin.

- Alors ? répéta-t-il sans l'ombre d'un sourire, le regard braqué sur elle.

- Je...euh, bégaya la jeune fille.

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire donc explique toi, insista-t-il, attendant les explications de la rousse.

Il avait pris un air qui ne plût pas du tout à Ginny. Elle essaya donc d'adopter une attitude désinvolte et passa une main dans ses cheveux en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je voulais te parler.

- Me parler ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui de...euh de mon frère, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire forcé.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde son assurance pour rester crédible.

- De Ron ? Tiens donc, fit le brun apparemment sceptique.

- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi Potter ! répliqua Ginny d'un ton sec.

Il lui lança un regard noir et un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres de la rousse.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Ron ? interrogea Potter, en ignorant son sourire triomphant.

- Il se passe que...que j'aimerais lui offrir un cadeau pour son anniversaire, ajouta Ginny en cherchant une excuse au hasard.

Pathétique.

- L'anniversaire de Ron est dans cinq mois.

- Je préfère m'y prendre à l'avance, répliqua Ginny.

- Et pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi pour ça ?

- Et bien...Euh..tu es son meilleur ami alors...Et bien, j'imagine que tu sais ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir, fit Ginny en hésitant, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne faisait que s'enfoncer.

Il la dévisagea quelques instants avant de lancer :

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour lui offrir un cadeau dans le même style que celui de l'année dernière.

Elle lui avait offert un paquet de mouchoir pour ses 17 ans. Charmant.

- C'était une bonne marque ! protesta-t-elle. Et puis ne dit-on pas que c'est l'intention qui compte ?

Elle émit une sorte de rire qu'elle essaya, tant bien que mal, de rendre le plus naturel possible.

- C'est ça...Quand tu auras fini de dire des bêtises tu sortiras d'ici.

Ginny hésita entre adopter une attitude de défi ou alors s'avouer vaincue et de prendre la porte. Elle choisit la deuxième possibilité car le contraire n'aurait servi à rien et sortit donc de la pièce en passant rapidement devant lui et en s'efforçant de ne pas jeter un regard vers lui, et particulièrement vers son torse.

Aussitôt sortie, elle vit Draco qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il s'arrêta en la voyant.

- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fichais là-dedans ? demanda-t-il avec étonnement en désignant la porte qui s'était refermée derrière elle.

- Je...commença Ginny. Peu importe. Hermione est dans sa chambre alors ?

- Ouais, j'y allais justement, répondit t-il en la regardant curieusement.

Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire dans la chambre de Potter ? Avant qu'il ne puisse lui poser des questions, elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide.

- Ah tu es là ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Hermione lorsqu'elle vit l'air surpris qu'il affichait.

- Je viens juste de voir Ginny. Sortir de la chambre de Potter, ajouta-t-il devant son regard qui signifiait clairement " Et alors ? "

- Tu plaisantes ? s'étonna Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là-bas ?

- Sais pas, elle n'a rien dit.

- C'est bizarre quand même, insista Hermione. Tu es sûr que...

- Oui. En tout cas, elle avait l'air énervée, enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé.

- A moins qu'elle veuille lui parler de la belette, mais ça m'étonnerait. J'irais lui demander, fit Hermione en soupirant.

Draco s'approcha d'elle et murmura à son oreille :

- C'est bon, détends-toi...

- Mais je suis très détendue...

Et elle allait lui montrer à quel point elle l'était d'ailleurs. Elle se tourna vers lui et encercla son cou de ses bras. Draco, lui, l'enlaça au niveau de la taille en cherchant ses lèvres. Elle les lui offrit et leur baiser qui avait été jusqu'à là tendre devint presque enflammé. Elle l'attira sur le lit et vint rapidement se placer à califourchon sur lui. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire coquin en laissant promener ses doigts sur son torse. Le blond l'attira vers lui et colla à nouveau se lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs baisers se firent plus pressants et leur gestes plus fiévreux et bientôt, leurs vêtements furent de trop.

- BM -

- Et merde, je suis retard ! jura Draco en sortant de la salle de bain d'Hermione.

Il devait encore aller mettre sa tenue de Quidditch. Les membres de l'équipe allaient le tuer, c'était certain ! Lui qui en faisait toujours un plat, lorsque quelqu'un arrivait en retard à l'entraînement.

- On se revoit tout à l'heure ! lança-t-il à Hermione, qui le regardait se dépêcher avec un sourire amusé.

Elle ne put lui répondre car il s'était déjà précipité à l'extérieur de la chambre.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! s'exclama Blaise, agacé.

Ginny haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux, sentant le doux vent d'octobre sur son visage pendant que les autres membres de l'équipe traitaient leur capitaine de tous les noms.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils virent Draco arriver, les cheveux ébouriffés, et ayant l'air de quelqu'un qui s'était habillé en moins d'une minute.

- C'n'est pas trop tôt ! s'enquit Blaise en jetant un regard noir au blond.

- Désolé ! fit Draco en montant sur son balai.

Et l'entraînement commença.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Vous avez apprécié ? (J'espère ! ) En lisant les trois précédents chapitres et celui-ci, je me suis dit que les choses n'avançaient pas trop. Mais au prochain chapitre les problèmes vont commencer.

Enfin n'oubliez pas de reviewer pour me laisser vos avis, conseils, questions ou suggestions !


	5. Baiser VRAIMENT Mortel

**Chapitre V : Baiser VRAIMENT Mortel**

- Ça va Ginny ? demanda Hermione pour la douzième fois depuis le début du repas.

- Hein ? fit Ginny en relevant la tête, l'air ailleurs.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre depuis tout à l'heure, s'inquiéta Hermione. Tu ne manges pas ?

- Je n'ai pas très faim, répondit Ginny en esquissant un sourire forcé.

- En tout cas, lança Draco, qui était assis à côté d'Hermione. Cette année les Gryffondor, on va les avoir !

- Il serait temps, fit remarquer Blaise Zabini, toujours avec son air hautain. Ça fait depuis six ans qu'ils nous battent.

- D'accord, admit Malfoy. Maintenant qu'on a viré certaines personnes, ça devrait s'arranger.

Il lança un regard furtif à Crabbe et Goyle, qui se battaient manifestement pour une cuisse de poulet.

Ginny tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondor. Elle vit son frère parler avec Potter. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise depuis l'épisode de la chambre. Peut-être l'avait-elle fixé trop longtemps inconsciemment car le regard du brun était à présent posé sur elle. Elle baissa la tête sur l'assiette qu'elle n'avait pas touchée et soupira.

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien Ginny ? interrogea à nouveau Hermione.

- Mais oui, affirma-t-elle devant le regard inquisiteur de la préfète-en-chef. C'est juste que depuis l'entraînement, je suis fatiguée.

- Excusez-moi ? fit alors une petite voix.

Hermione se retourna et vit un garçon de 1ère année lui tendre deux enveloppes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna Hermione.

- C'est le professeur Slughorn qui vous invite à l'une de ses soirées.

- D'accord, merci, fit la brune en lui souriant gentiment.

Le garçon vira au rouge et s'éloigna précipitamment.

- Tiens voilà pour toi Ginny, dit Hermione en lui donnant l'une des enveloppes.

- Je ne savais pas que ses soirées commenceraient si tôt, fit Ginny en parcourant rapidement la lettre des yeux.

- Nous sommes déjà en octobre, fit remarquer la préfète-en-chef.

- J'ai toujours dit que ce professeur était un abruti, lança Draco.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'as pas reçu d'invitation ? demanda Hermione d'un ton moqueur.

- Non mais pour qui tu me prends ? Si tu crois que ses petites fêtes me font quelque chose, tu te trompes, répliqua Draco d'un ton sec.

- Je plaisante Draco. Ne t'énerve pas, dit la brune en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

- Je ne suis pas éner...

Elle l'embrassa pour le forcer à se taire.

**- BM -**

- Vous sortez ensemble ? demanda Ginny, alors qu'elles étaient assises devant la cheminée de leur salle commune.

- Mhh ? Qui ça ? interrogea la brune en levant la tête de son bouquin.

- Toi et Draco, répondit la rousse.

- Oui, repondit-elle. Pourquoi ?

- J'avoue que ça me surprend. Vous êtes tous les deux connus comme les collectionneurs d'aventures sans lendemain, non ?

Hermione sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis déclara d'une voix neutre.

- Oui...Mais comme on dit " Qui se ressemble, s'assemble ".

Elle émit un léger bâillement.

- Je vais faire ma ronde et aller me coucher, à demain.

- Bonne nuit, fit Ginny en souriant.

Hermione se leva et sortit de la salle commune. Ginny reporta son attention sur son devoir pour McGonagall. Elle l'avait bâclé par manque de temps et déranger Hermione pour ça était inutile. Elle aurait sans doute une autre heure de retenue mais elle s'en fichait. Elle leva la tête et la vue des couples se bécotant sur les fauteuils la déprima.

- Salut Ginny !

- Ah, c'est toi, Vladimir...Hum ça va ?

- Oui et toi ? demanda le garçon

- Très bien, répondit Ginny en lui faisant un sourire contraint.

- Tu veux venir avec moi à Pré-Au-Lard ce week-end ? interrogea-t-il précipitamment en rougissant.

Ginny le regarda surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il l'invite à sortir. Et pour dire vrai, elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller avec lui.

- Je suis désolée, ça ne va pas être possible. J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre, mentit-elle.

- Ah d'accord, lança-t-il, visiblement déçu, avant de s'éloigner.

**- BM -**

Hermione marcha le long d'un couloir des cachots et s'engouffra dans un raccourci. Ce soir, c'était à son tour d'arpenter les couloirs à la recherche d'élèves qui ne seraient pas dans leur salle commune.

- Ne serais-ce pas ma préfète-en-chef favorite ? demanda une voix traînante qu'elle reconnu immédiatement.

Elle leva la tête et vit le visage de son petit ami sortir de l'ombre.

- Draco, que fais-tu dehors à une heure pareille ? demanda t-elle d'un ton légèrement sévère.

- J'étais en retenue avec Rogue.

- Rogue t'a collé ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

Il hocha la tête

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'était pour parler de Lui, mon père veut que j'entre dans ses rangs à la fin de l'année.

- Et toi, c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Hermione.

- Tu sais bien que si j'avais le choix, je ne le ferais pas mais...

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix, je sais, termina la brune avec sérieux.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Ma ronde. Tu viens avec moi ?

- Je ne préfère pas Rusard et Teigne sont dans le coin, l'informa-t-il.

- On se voit demain, dans ce cas.

Elle l'embrassa distraitement avant de s'éloigner.

**- BM -**

La rousse se leva et marcha en direction de la sortie. Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche dans la salle de bains des préfets, c'était toujours mieux que celle de son dortoir. Arrivée devant le tableau, elle murmura « Fraîcheur des Pins » puis se glissa dans le trou du portrait. C'était l'un des nombreux avantages que présentait le fait d'avoir pour meilleure amie une préfète-en-chef. Après avoir vérifié que la salle était vide, la rouquine entra dans une cabine, se déshabilla et attrapa une serviette propre. Elle enroula celle-ci autour de sa poitrine et sortit de la cabine. Au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bassin, quelqu'un sortit d'une des cabines. Ginny eut à peine le temps de cacher sa nudité avec sa serviette.

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'écria-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

- C'est à moi de te poser cette question, que fais-tu dans la salle de bains des préfets, demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

D'accord. Il avait marqué un point.

- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas de salle de bain personnelle par hasard ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

- Moi j'ai tout à fait le droit d'être ici, toi en revanche...commença-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il était hors de question qu'elle se fasse remballer deux fois par un abruti tel que Potter.

- Moi quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire Potter ? Me mettre une retenue ? questionna-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Il parut sur le point de répliquer mais ils étaient tellement proches qu'aucun mot ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça...chuchota la rousse à son oreille.

Ils étaient vraiment très proches à présent, Ginny pouvait sentir l'odeur enivrante de son eau de toilette et ressentir son malaise. Et ces lèvres...ces lèvres qui étaient si tentantes. Autant franchir les limites de la folie, se dit-elle. Et elle l'embrassa.

Les yeux du Survivant s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il se dit que cette fille était vraiment folle mais tellement attirante dans cette serviette. Non, non elle était la petite soeur de son meilleur ami et ainsi qu'une Serpentard. Malgré tous ses cas de conscience, il répondit au baiser. Quelques instants plus tard, ils desserrèrent leur étreinte.

- Hum...commença le Gryffondor, visiblement confus.

- N'en parlons plus, fit Ginny rapidement.

Il acquiesça et la regarda s'enfermer dans une cabine avant de sortir. Ginny attendit son départ avant de ressortir. Le fait de l'avoir embrassé était quelque chose mais en revanche d'avoir _aimé_ ça en était une autre. Elle ne pouvait pas être attirée par lui, impossible, inconcevable, inacceptable. Son cerveau affichait "_ Erreur_ " à cette idée.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Biz


	6. Jeu de Séduction

**Chapitre VI : Jeu de Séduction**

Le lendemain, lorsque Ginny se réveilla, elle repensa immédiatement à la soirée de la veille.

J'ai embrassé Harry Potter, se dit-elle, amèrement. Harry Potter, le Survivant. L'étudiant idolâtré par des dizaines et des dizaines d'élèves. Elle soupira en rabattant ses draps puis se dirigea d'un pas morne vers la salle de bain. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers son reflet.

- Non mais tu as vu la tête que tu as aujourd'hui ma pauvre ? lui dit-il avec un petit sourire goguenard.

- Je me passerais de tes commentaires ce matin, merci, répliqua la rousse à son propre reflet.

Ce dernier lui tira la langue avant de reprendre sa fonction normale. Ginny attacha ses cheveux d'un geste machinal, puis entra dans la douche.

_Tu as embrassé Harry Potter !_  
_J'ai adoré et j'ai..._**  
**_L'ennemi numéro un de Serpentard, ta maison !_  
_...envie de recommencer._  
_Tu peux avoir tous les mecs que tu veux !_  
_Et si par hasard, je le voulais lui ?_  
_Laisse tomber ce n'est qu'un crétin_  
_Un crétin plutôt pas mal..._

- Ginny, dépêche ! Nous aussi on aimerait rester sous la douche une demi-heure, s'exclama une voix derrière la porte, interrompant le monologue de sa conscience.

Elle reconnut la voix de Julia Fenell, l'une des filles avec qui elle partageait son dortoir.

- Ça va, je sors ! répliqua la rousse d'un ton sec.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans la grande salle. Elle fut accueillie par une Hermione qui paraissait aux anges.

- Bien dormi Ginny ? demanda-t-elle après avoir avalé un toast.

- J'ai connu mieux, tu as quoi ?

- Potions, répondit la préfète-en-chef. Avec les Gryffondor. Je compte bien martyriser Potter et sa clique.

- Est-ce bien raisonnable pour une préfète-en-chef ? demanda la rouquine avec un sourire désabusé.

- Ginny tu me connais, tout en subtilité ! Et puis...

Elle fut coupée par l'arrivée des hiboux qui apportaient le courrier. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe que l'un deux avait posé devant elle et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand elle vit l'expéditeur de la lettre.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Ginny avec curiosité.

- C'est une lettre de Viktor, répondit Hermione en parcourant le papier des yeux.

- Krum ?

La brune acquiesça.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Rien de spécial. Il revient à Londres la semaine prochaine apparemment, il aimerait bien me revoir.

- Te revoir ? Mais il n'y a jamais rien entre vous, n'est ce pas ? C'est bien ce que tu m'avais dit, fit la rousse en fixant son amie avec une insistance non dissimulée.

- Je...Draco ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'empressant de ranger l'enveloppe dans ses affaires.

- Salut, fit le blond en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de sourire à Ginny tout en ignorant Pansy Parkinson qui ne cessait de leur jeter des regards enragés.

- Salut, dit Ginny en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle continua tranquillement son petit-déjeuner en écoutant le couple parler de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.

- Ginny tu comptes y aller avec qui ? Comme ça nous pourrions y aller à quatre, suggéra Hermione.

- Je ne crois pas, je ne compte pas y aller, désolée, répondit rapidement Ginny.

- Mais pourquoi ? insista Hermione, étonnée.

- Aucune envie.

La brune fronça les yeux. Ginny Weasley qui ne voulait pas aller à Pré-Au-Lard ? Est-ce qu'elle avait raté un épisode ? La rousse était étrange ces temps-ci. Hermione se promit de lui exposer ses doutes un peu plus tard. Elle tourna la tête et vit Pansy Parkinson la fixer, l'air assassin. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Draco et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser passionné en prenant bien soin de lorgner Parkinson. Cette dernière se détourna, furieuse.

Ginny, elle, lançait fréquemment des regards vers la table des Gryffondor. ' J'y crois pas, Potter m'obsède maintenant ' songea-t-elle péniblement.

- Ginny, on va en cours, on se revoie au déjeuner ? demanda Hermione tandis qu'elle se levait avec Draco.

- Ouais ouais, répondit distraitement la rousse.

**- BM -**

Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Se laisser embrasser par une Serpentard, répondre à son fichu baiser ! Elle était tout ce qu'il détestait, tellement superficielle, tellement insolente, tellement vulgaire. Il préférait de loin les filles naturelles qui ne passaient par leur temps à allumer la communauté mâle de Poudlard !

Honnêtement, elle était séduisante, très séduisante même, mais tout était prémédité dans sa personnalité, dans ses actes ou encore ses paroles. Elle était attirante, et elle le savait et c'était exactement cela qui l'exaspérait. Les petits sourires charmeurs, les mordillements de sa lèvre inférieure, ses roulements de hanches suggestifs étaient calculés. Mais heureusement pour elle, elle était moins pire que Hermione Granger, la dépravée de première classe.

Il s'était souvent demandé comment Ginny Weasley avait pu être envoyé à Serpentard. Ron lui avait confié qu'avant Poudlard, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait quelques qualités pour être placée à Serpentard mais qu'elle avait aussi un certain courage. A force de fréquenter Malfoy et Granger, cependant, son comportement s'était dégradé...

Il n'arrivait cependant plus à chasser ce baiser de ses pensées.

- Hé Harry tu es là ? Demanda une voix, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur.

- Quoi ? grogna Harry en se tournant vers Ron.

- Ça va, vieux ? Tu as l'air mal, fit remarquer son meilleur ami en le dévisageant.

- Non ça va, murmura le brun avant de prendre son sac. On y va ?

- Vas-y je te rejoins, je dois attendre Lavande.

Harry hocha la tête avant de sortir de la Grande Salle

**- BM -**

Quelques instants après la sortie de ses deux amis, Ginny finissait son petit-déjeuner et se dirigeait vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Dans un couloir, elle trouva son frère et sa petite amie, Lavande Brown étroitement enlacés et en train de s'embrasser fougueusement. Dégoûtée, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher d'une voix moqueuse :

- Hey, les deux déchaînés, y'a des chambres pour faire ça !

Ils se retournèrent vers elle en sursautant comme deux enfants pris en faute. En reconnaissant sa petite soeur, Ron fronça les sourcils, furieux :

- Va...(1)

- Honnêtement, Ron-Ron, je ne savais pas que tu étais si vulgaire, et puis comment veux-tu que j'aille une faire une chose pareille, par Merlin ! Fit Ginny avec un sourire goguenard qui faisait manifestement rager son frère.

- Laisse-là Ron, commença Brown avec un regard mauvais en direction de Ginny. Ce n'est qu'une pouffiasse et...AHHHH !

La blonde s'était retrouvée en l'air, à quelques centimètres du sol devant une Ginny, énervée, brandissant sa baguette. Le frère de cette dernière, hurla :

- Repose-là !

- Brown ne t'avise jamais de recommencer à m'insulter de cette manière, répliqua la rousse en agitant sa baguette.

Elle se retourna et continua son chemin sous le regard noir de Ron qui avait rattrapé sa petite-amie in extremis.

**- BM -**

La préfète-en-chef arriva dans les cachots en compagnie de Draco. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours et s'installèrent au milieu de la pièce. Un peu plus tard, pendant qu'Hermione écrivait les vingt-six ingrédients permettant de concocter une potion de désintoxication, Draco lui envoya un mot. Elle leva les yeux vers le Professeur, vérifiant qu'il ne regardait pas dans sa direction avant de déplier le mot sur ses cuisses.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que Finnigan te regarde comme ça ? Je suis jaloux._ »

Hermione lâcha un petit sourire et jeta un regard en direction des Gryffondor. Seamus regardait dans leur direction, la bouche légèrement ouverte, une expression avide collée au visage. Cependant, elle remarqua rapidement quelque chose.

_« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il regarde Draco_. » écrivit-elle rapidement avant de redonner le bout de papier à Draco.

Le regard du blond parcourut rapidement la ligne avant de lui jeter un regard étonné. Il se retourna. Il n'y avait aucune fille potable de ce côté là de la salle. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas de filles, à part :

« _PANSY PARKINSON ?_ »

La brune s'empêcha à grand peine d'éclater de rire.

« _Mais non, pauvre idiot, il te regarde TOI !_ »

Il la regarda, perplexe.

« _Mais de quoi tu parles ?_ »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Finnigan est gay._ »

Le blond leva les yeux vers le Gryffondor et constata que c'était bien lui que Finnigan observait. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le Gryffondor baissa les yeux en rougissant.

« _Comment sais-tu qu'il est gay ?_ »

« _Il est sorti avec Thomas l'année dernière. Et maintenant il fantasme sur toi. Alors JE suis jalouse._ »

_« Draco Malfoy est à deux cent pour cent hétéro, tu es bien placée pour le savoir, Hermione !_ »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de reprendre.

« _Effectivement et maintenant que n'ai plus de doutes, je retourne à mes potions_. »

Elle lui passa le mot avant de tremper sa plume dans l'encrier et de se pencher sur son parchemin.

**- BM -**

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle l'observait, songea Ginny en consultant sa montre. Elle était installée sur une table de la bibliothèque apparemment occupée à lire un énorme bouquin sur les plantes carnivores, mais en réalité elle le regardait. Il était là, à quelques tables plus loin d'elle avec son frère et Brown. Il avait l'air songeur et n'accordait pas vraiment d'importance aux deux autres qui s'embrassaient passionnément.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son frère et sa petite amie quittèrent la bibliothèque laissant leur ami seul à la table. Il portait la chemise de l'uniforme réglementaire mais elle était légèrement déboutonnée faisant apercevoir son torse. Sa cravate aussi était desserrée, lui donnant une allure désinvolte que Ginny trouvait terriblement sexy. Il fallait avouer que la situation était vraiment comique, elle espionnait Potter, le balafré.

Elle le vit ranger ses affaires et sortir de la bibliothèque. Faisant de même, elle s'engagea derrière lui. Elle marcha pendant un moment et s'étonna de le voir descendre les escaliers au bout du corridor. La salle commune des Gryffondor était plus haute dans les tours, non ? Maudissant encore une fois sa curiosité, elle le suivit discrètement. Enfin « discrètement » était un grand mot puisqu'elle rata la dernière marche de l'escalier et s'étala lamentablement sur le sol.

- Et merde, jura-t-elle en espérant que Potter ne l'avait pas entendue chuter.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, quand elle leva les yeux, il était devant elle. Elle pesta intérieurement. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle se ridiculisait devant lui. A sa grande surprise, cependant, il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider.

- J'aurais presque envie de dire que tu me suis Weasley, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Merci. Par Merlin Potter, tu divagues. Honnêtement pourquoi je te suivrais ? se moqua Ginny d' un ton sarcastique.

Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

- C'est le retour du balafré égocentrique, on a des visions ? On voit _des trucs_ ? Oh pauvre petit Potter ! railla-t-elle pour le provoquer.

- Tu m'espionnais à la bibliothèque, c'était une vision ça ? demanda-t-il en la fixant intensément.

- Mais pas du tout ! Je...euh...je...bafouilla t-elle pathétiquement.

- C'est ce que je pensais...

Il tourna les talons, commençant à repartir mais Ginny s'engagea derrière lui.

- Pourquoi me suis-tu ?

- Je ne te suis pas Potter ! Je te ferais remarquer que, pour rejoindre ma salle commune, j'ai tout à fait le droit de descendre ces escaliers, répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Et en tant que préfet-en-chef, j'ai tout à fait d'errer dans les couloirs !

- Idiot, lâcha-t-elle

- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Idiot, répéta-t-elle. Je déteste quand tu fais ça...

- Quand je fais quoi ? demanda le Gryffondor, visiblement surpris.

- Tu as toujours quelque chose à redire, ça m'énerve, avoua-t-elle timidement en baissant les yeux.

Ginny Weasley ? Timide ? Le brun n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il fut cependant moins surpris quand elle leva à nouveau le regard vers lui, une lueur séductrice dans les yeux. Il la reconnaissait mieux maintenant, mais la façon dont elle le regardait et surtout ce petit sourire charmeur le rendait mal à l'aise. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui, le faisant reculer contre le mur le plus proche. Il commençait sérieusement à s'affoler, cette fille avait des problèmes. Quelques minutes plus tôt, ils s'échangeaient des répliques cinglantes et maintenant, elle essayait de l'aguicher.

- Tu ferais mieux de la fermer Potty, ça te rend tellement moins mignon quand tu l'ouvres, susurra-t-elle à son oreille en minaudant.

Maintenant, il paniquait réellement. Elle le savait et elle en était satisfaite. Elle avait toute son attention maintenant. À ce jeu là, elle était définitivement plus douée que lui. Il la regardait avec ce regard alarmé et, elle, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui résister.

- Je t'attire Potter, avoue, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant encore plus près – si c'était possible - de lui.

Et elle l'embrassa avec toute la fougue impétueuse du désir enfin libéré. Il répondit à son baiser avec la même ardente chaleur. Un frissonnement parcourut la jeune fille lorsqu'il referma ses bras autour de sa taille la rapprochant le plus près possible de lui.

**Fin du Chapitre**

(1) L'auteure refuse d'écrire une insulte aussi vulgaire.


	7. Suspicions

**Chapitre VII : Suspicions**

Hermione entra dans la Salle Commune avec la ferme intention de parler avec Ginny. Elle réprimanda sévèrement deux cinquième année qui s'amusaient à lancer des boules explosives sur des premières années avant de balayer la pièce du regard, à la recherche de sa meilleure amie. Elle la trouva sur l'un des sofas, en train de feuilleter distraitement un magazine. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle en soupirant. Ginny lui lança un bref regard avant de la saluer :

- Salut, fit-elle en reportant son attention sur son magazine.

- Salut. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton étonné.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu sembles distante en ce moment, fit remarquer la préfète-en-chef en observant attentivement la réaction de son amie.

- Tu dois t'imaginer des choses, répondit évasivement Ginny tout en essayant de garder contenance devant le regard sondeur de son amie.

- Nous sommes amies Ginny, presque des sœurs, alors tu sais que tu peux absolument _tout_ me dire, insista la brune avec obstination.

Ginny se tourna vers elle, posant son magazine sur ses cuisses. Évidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire. Enfin si mais pas au sujet de Potter, du moins pour l'instant. Elle était attristée par le fait de devoir lui mentir mais ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix. Ginny prit donc un air vexé en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu insinues que j'ai quelque chose à te cacher ? siffla- t-elle.

- Non, pas du tout Ginny. Mais disons que tu es tellement absente ces derniers temps, je pensais peut-être que...Désolée, déclara Hermione en prenant un air horrifié qui sonnait vraiment faux.

- C'n'est pas grave, dit Ginny en lui souriant légèrement.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire avant de se retourner vers la cheminée. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose Ginny Weasley, crois-moi je te connais trop. Je trouverais ton secret. Tu peux faire confiance à Hermione Granger pour cela...

- On va dans ma chambre ? proposa soudain Hermione avec un grand sourire en se retournant à nouveau vers son amie

- OK, accepta la rouquine en se levant.

Elles sortirent de la Salle Commune des Serpentard et s'engagèrent dans le corridor des cachots en silence. Peu de temps après, elles arrivaient dans le couloir qui rejoignait les appartements des préfets-en-chef. En entrant, elles virent Potter qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur Ginny qui le regardait de la même manière sous les airs interloqués d'Hermione qui avait du mal à saisir ce qui se passait. Ce petit échange dura seulement quelques secondes seulement et Potter les laissa passer avant de sortir.

- Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de te regarder comme ça ?

- J'en sais rien, bon allons-y, répondit rapidement la rousse avant d'entraîner hâtivement Hermione dans la chambre.

**- BM -**

Le lendemain Hermione exposa ses doutes à Draco qui l'écouta attentivement. Elle lui raconta le comportement étrange de Ginny, son refus de sortir avec eux et surtout ce regard avec Potter.

- Je te jure Draco, on aurait dit qu'il y avait une sorte de tension sexuelle dans l'air, c'était flippant, commenta Hermione.

- Peut-être qu'ils fricotent ensemble, qui sait ? demanda Draco après avoir calmé son rire face à la dernière phrase de la brune.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, visiblement abasourdie :

- Par Merlin Draco, dis-moi que plaisantes ! Ginny et Potter ? Mais c'est im-po-ssi-ble ! s'exclama la brune comme si elle venait d'entendre la plaisanterie la plus grotesque de sa vie.

- Pourquoi pas ? s'étonna Draco en levant un sourcil.

- Mais parce qu'il est à Gryffondor, code d'honneur d'un Serpentard – ne jamais s'emballer avec un Gryffi -, parce qu'ils se détestent et tout simplement parce que c'est Potter ! Ça ne te suffit pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, s'obstina le blond. Peut-être que Ginny n'est pas une vraie Serpentard, à cause de sa famille et...

- Ginny, pas une vraie Serpentard ? demanda Hermione en manquant de s'étouffer. Où étais-tu ces cinq dernières années ? Ginny Weasley est une vraie Serpentard, autant que nous le sommes toi et moi !

- Admettons. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle soit attirée par Potter !

- C'est ma meilleure amie, je la connais Draco, elle ne sortirait pas avec Potter, c'est impensable ! s'enquit la brune, atterrée.

Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir le fait que sa meilleure amie soit attirée par un abruti tel que le balafré !

- Ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent, après tout ? demanda Draco avec un sourire entendu.

- Elle ne sort pas avec Potter, et même si je dois la suivre pour te le prouver, je le ferais ! s'acharna Hermione avec persévérance.

Elle avait raison, elle en était certaine.

**- BM -**

Au même moment Ginny sortit de sa détention passablement énervée. La directrice des Gryffondor lui avait donné une semaine de retenue pour inattention en cours et insolence à l'égard d'un membre du corps enseignant. Bref, ce n'était pas la joie pour Ginny. Elle sortait donc de sa retenue et marchait lentement le long du corridor du quatrième étage. Elle consulta sa montre et constata qu'il était bientôt minuit mais elle continua quand même à errer dans les couloirs à la recherche – sans vouloir se l'avouer – de Potter.

Potter. Elle n'avait plus que lui en tête depuis la nuit dernière, plus précisément depuis leur baiser. Et puis ce n'était de sa faute. Pourquoi embrassait-il si bien ? Et pourquoi, par Merlin, ne la repoussait-il pas à chaque fois qu'elle lui sautait dessus ? Peut-être que sous ses regards méprisants et tons arrogants, il n'était pas si indifférent que ça...

Quand Ginny commença à descendre l'escalier qui accédait aux cachots, elle se ravisa. C'était sûr, elle avait définitivement envie de le voir. Elle fit donc marche arrière et commença à raser les couloirs à la recherche de son brun préféré. « Son brun préféré ? » Voilà qu'elle se mettait à donner des surnoms affectueux à Potter ! Elle était vraiment pathétique. Quelques baisers stupides et elle se mettait à arpenter les couloirs pour trouver un type qu'elle détestait...ou plutôt qu'elle avait détesté.

Cela faisait à peu près une demi-heure qu'elle cherchait Potter et elle ne le trouvait nulle-part. Cependant, elle se fit interpeller par quelqu'un :

- Hey Ginny !

La jeune rousse se retourna pour découvrir sa meilleure amie avancer vers elle, l'air inquisiteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la brune d'un ton soupçonneux.

- J'étais en retenue avec la vieillle McGo, répondit Ginny en évitant de regarder la préfète-en-chef.

Honnêtement, qu'aurait dit Hermione si Ginny lui avait avoué la raison de sa présence dans les couloirs ?

- Et toi ? interrogea Ginny en essayant de prendre un ton dégagé.

- C'est mon tour de garde ce soir, informa Hermione, les sourcils froncés et l'air toujours suspicieux.

Ça veut dire que Potter est dans sa chambre, déduisit Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? questionna Hermione, surprise.

Par Merlin, je n'ai pas parlé à voix haute quand même ? songea Ginny.

- J'ai rien dis pourquoi ? fit Ginny un peu trop vite.

- Je ne sais pas, tu marmonnais...

- Ah ? Et bien, je retourne dans mon dortoir, alors euh...on se voit demain, balbutia la rouquine avant de se retourner et d'avancer à toute vitesse.

**- BM -**

Elle retournait dans son dortoir ? Vraiment ? Alors que le chemin pour s'y rendre se trouvait de l'autre côté ? Hermione en était maintenant certaine, Ginny lui cachait des choses. Son amie n'était pas si ailleurs d'habitude. N'avait-elle pas dit à Draco qu'elle suivrait Ginny s'il le fallait ? Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, mais dans ces circonstances, elle considérait être dans son droit. Elle prouverait seulement à Draco que Ginny avait réellement un problème mais qu'elle ne sortait certainement pas avec Potter ! Elle attendit de se faire distancer de plusieurs mètres avant de marcher discrètement derrière la rousse. Elle se demandait où allait la rouquine et ce qu'elle pouvait lui cacher de si important au point d'être aussi distante. Elle continua de suivre son amie avec prudence, pour ne pas se faire repérer.

La situation était hilarante, elle s'était mise à traquer sa meilleure amie, celle avait qui elle partageait tout, sûre que celle-ci lui cachait quelque chose. Bref, Hermione était sur le point d'abandonner son petit «pistage» quand elle remarqua que la rousse s'était arrêtée devant le tableau qui menait aux appartements des préfets-en-chef. Elle jeta des regards autour d'elle avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur sous le regard interloqué de la brune.

Merlin je vous en prie, si elle ne vient pas voir Potter, je deviens une sainte ! Je le jure !

Sur cette promesse, elle se précipita vers le tableau, hurla presque le mot de passe et tapa avec force contre la porte de Potter.

- Allez...

Devant l'absence de réponse elle se mit à taper beaucoup plus fort, avec ses deux poings cette fois-ci, sur la porte.

- POTTER ! Ouvre-moi cette foutue porte par Salazar ! hurla-t-elle avec force.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un Potter à moitié endormi.

- Mais ça ne va pas Granger ? Qu'est-ce qui se...

Mais la brune ne le laissa pas terminer, elle le poussa avec violence et entra dans sa chambre sans prendre en compte ses récriminations.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Granger ! cria-t-il en attrapant son bras.

La brune se dégagea avec brusquerie et entra dans sa salle de bain. Personne. Elle se retourna et sortit de la chambre telle une furie et se tourna vers Potter.

- Où est-elle ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- De qui tu parles, Granger ? demanda Potter qui ne comprenait visiblement rien à situation.

- GINNY ? QU'EST-CE-QUE TU LUI VEUX, POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU LA REGARDAIS COMME ÇA ? SI TU L'AS TOUCHÉE...

- Hermione ? demanda une voix.

L'interpellée se retourna et vit Ginny qui sortait de sa chambre les fixer, surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Mais où étais-tu ?

- Je voulais juste t'emprunter du shampoing...

Hermione soulagée, soupira avant d'étreindre sa meilleure amie.

- Tu veux que je devienne une sainte toi, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle à son oreille avec un rire nerveux.

- Hein ? fit la rouquine, médusée devant le comportement douteux de sa meilleure amie.

- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ? interrogea Potter.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui lança un regard méprisant avant d'entraîner sa meilleure amie dans sa chambre.

- BM -

Le lendemain, après les cours, Hermione raconta sa colère de la veille à Draco. Ils s'étaient installés dans un des sofas de la salle commune pour parler. Hermione n'avait plus que ça en tête, constata le blond avec dépit. Honnêtement il n'en avait que faire. Pour dire vrai, le fait que Ginny s'emballe- ou non- avec un Gryffondor le laissait complètement indifférent. Elle avait seize ans et ça, on dirait qu'Hermione ne le comprenait pas. Honnêtement, Ginny était l'une des filles les moins vertueuses qu'il connaissait. Et des filles qui étaient loin d'être chastes, il en avait vues !

- Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Tu vois j'avais raison encore une fois, commença Hermione avec supériorité.

- Ouais, avoua le blond, même s'il restait sceptique.

- Tu ne veux jamais m'écouter, je connais tellement Ginny et...

- D'accord, j'ai compris ! fit Draco en levant les mains en signe de paix, décrochant un sourire sur le visage de sa copine.

Il l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement et la brune répondit à son baiser fiévreusement, laissant les mains du blond lui caresser le dos avec ardeur. Évidemment le lieu n'était pas vraiment propice à ce genre d'activités mais Draco laissa tout de même sa main droite s'attarder sur la poitrine de sa brunette et l'embrassa dans le cou - qu'il savait sensible chez Hermione.

- Merlin épargnez-moi ça, s'il-vous-plaît !

Hermione, surprise se redressa précipitamment, repoussant Draco avec force au passage pour découvrir une Ginny qui les regardait, amusée.

- Êtes-vous malades ? demanda-t-elle, faussement choquée. Avec vous, c'est toutes les cinq minutes !

- Oui bon, commença Draco.

Mais la rousse qui avait visiblement mis un point d'honneur à les ennuyer jusqu'au bout continua :

- Préfet, ( elle jeta un regard à Draco ) préfète-en-chef ( elle se tourna vers Hermione ) quelle honte, vraiment !

- Ginny...

- Non plus sérieusement, est-ce que vous avez remarqué – enfin apparemment non- les élèves de premières années présents dans la salle commune ? Ils ont encore toute leur innocence, eux ! fit-elle d'un ton démesurément dramatique.

- Putain Ginny, arrête ça ! coupa Draco avec une humeur non dissimulée.

- Voyons, ne blasphème pas Draco ! répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant de gros yeux.

Mais elle perdit tout sa crédibilité quand un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle contourna le sofa et s'assit entre eux.

- Où est passé votre humour ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes frustrés à ce point tous les deux ! Bon bref à part ça, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demanda-t-elle en les fixant.

Ils ne répondirent pas, troublés par le changement d'humeur rapide de la rouquine.

- Oh, je gêne c'est ça ? Fallait me le dire ! s'exclama Ginny en se levant d'un bond. Je vous laisse !

Hermione observa la jeune rousse sortir de la salle commune avant de se retourner vers Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Hier seulement, elle était aussi fuyante qu'une Poufsouffle et aujourd'hui elle pète la forme !

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'elle est schizophrène ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! fit-elle en l'attirant vers elle pour un nouveau baiser.

**- BM -**

Harry marchait dans les couloirs avec son balai. Il allait être en retard à son entraînement, un comble pour un capitaine ! Mais c'était à cause de Weasley ! Cette fille obnubilait ses pensées. Il ne pensait plus qu'à elle, ses lèvres attirantes et son corps plus que désirable...

Accessoirement, c'était aussi une Serpentard arrogante sur qui la moitié de la population mâle de Poudlard était sûrement passée. Et elle ne voulait sûrement qu'une chose, se vanter d'avoir ajouté le Survivant à son tableau de chasse.

Bref, tout était contre cette « relation » mais cela n'empêchait pas que son esprit soit toujours perturbé par sa faute ! D'ailleurs le matin même, Ron lui avait demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas depuis quelques jours et honnêtement il se voyait mal répondre quelque chose du genre « Ta soeur me saute dessus à chaque fois qu'on se croise, elle m'obsède vraiment Ron. » Autant immédiatement se jeter dans le lac du Calmar Géant !

- Potter !

Harry reconnut immédiatement la voix de la cause de ses problèmes.

- Weasley, grogna-t-il.

Elle avait vraiment le chic pour apparaître à des moments où il avait vraiment le moins envie de la voir. Il se retourna et quand la rousse arriva à sa hauteur, il lui demanda d'un ton cassant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

Ginny, surprise de son ton agressif, répliqua :

- Hey tout doux Potter ! Je voulais te voir...

Ça va mal se terminer, très mal même, se dit Harry.

- Non, j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch maintenant, informa-t-il un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je vois ça, constata la jeune rouquine en le regardant de la tête aux pieds, l'air appréciateur, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la gêne du jeune homme.

- Et bien...A plus, dit-il avant de se retourner pour mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et cette diablesse.

Mais elle le retint en prenant sa main.

- Oh je t'en prie_ chéri_, pas de ça avec moi ! répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se dégager pour protester, elle resserra son emprise sur sa main et l'entraîna dans la première salle de classe qu'elle trouva et ferma la porte d'un coup sec. Elle lui sauta immédiatement au cou pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Et comme d'habitude il ne put que répondre à ce baiser si vorace, si affamé. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas consentant. La jeune fille sauta dans ses bras, refermant ses jambes autour de sa taille, le forçant à l'étreindre plus fermement. Elle quitta ses lèvres pour l'embrasser dans la nuque pendant qu'il avançait pour la poser sur la table la plus proche. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient tellement soyeux et ils sentaient si bons. La belle rousse posa une main sur son torse athlétique et chercha à nouveau ses lèvres. Et là, elle sentit vraiment l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Elle rompit le baiser et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire satisfait.

- Et bien Potter, je crois que tu vas avoir besoin d'une douche froide avant ton entraînement...

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres avant de quitter la pièce devant un Survivant qui la haïssait déjà pour l'état _dur_ dans lequel elle venait de le laisser.


	8. Passer au niveau supérieur

**Chapitre VIII : Passer au niveau supérieur**

Hermione et Ginny se trouvaient dans les toilettes des filles du second étage. La préfète-en-chef était affairée à se remaquiller devant l'un des miroirs pendant que Ginny était adossée contre le mur, l'air superbement ennuyé et mâchant paresseusement un chewing-gum.

- Au fait, quand est-ce que tes retenues avec McGonagall vont se terminer ? demanda la brune en se contemplant sous tous les angles.

- Il me reste ce soir et demain soir. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je vais pouvoir occuper mes soirées autrement maintenant, répondit la rousse en observant ses ongles parfaitement vernis.

- Vraiment ? Questionna Hermione en fixant sa meilleure amie à travers le reflet du miroir.

- Et ouais, répondit simplement Ginny, évasive. Bon tu as fini ?

Hermione acquiesça et après un dernier regard en direction du miroir, elle ramassa son sac et suivit Ginny hors des toilettes.

Elles marchèrent dans le corridor lorsqu'elles aperçurent un groupe de garçons de septième année devant elles. En approchant, elles reconnurent Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott.

- Voilà ma belle brune, fit Draco en attirant Hermione contre lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Vous venez avec nous les filles ? demanda Nott à Ginny.

- Où ça ? questionna la rouquine.

- Au terrain de Quidditch, répondit Zabini.

- Pour quoi faire ? Draco tu ne m'avais pas prévenu qu'on aurait un entraînement aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Ginny en se tournant vers le blond.

Celui-ci, qui avait décollé ses lèvres de celles de la préfète-en-chef, secoua la tête et lança :

- Je sais Ginny, mais aujourd'hui c'est l'entraînement de Potter et de sa bande...

- On va donc y faire un petit tour, histoire de les motiver si tu vois ce que veux dire, acheva Théodore avec un sourire entendu.

- Ouais, ça se tient, répondit la rousse. Pourquoi pas...Hermione ça te tente ?

- Ouais, fit simplement la brune avant de reprendre son bécotage avec le blond.

Évidemment, Hermione détestait le Quidditch mais elle adorait les joueurs.

Puis le petit groupe se dirigea vers les escaliers, s'engagea dans le Hall et traversa le parc pour enfin accéder aux gradins du stade. Ils s'installèrent vers une bande de Gryffondor qui discutait avec animation. L'un d'eux, Colin Crivey, apercevant les nouveaux arrivants, s'empressa de chuchoter quelque chose aux autres qui se tournèrent immédiatement vers eux, l'air mauvais.

- Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? demanda Draco de son habituel ton goguenard, un sourire narquois se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- C'était une belle journée avant l'arrivée d'ignobles serpents, répliqua froidement Parvati Patil.

- T'es sûre que tu n'aimes pas les serpents Patil ? Interrogea Blaise avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

Cette dernière rougit furieusement ce qui eut effet de provoquer l'hilarité générale chez les Serpentard.

- C'est ça, vous plaisanterez moins quand Harry et les autres vous auront appris à jouer au Quidditch une fois de plus cette année, rétorqua farouchement Seamus Finnigan.

Les Serpentard cessèrent de rire pendant que les Gryffondor leur adressaient des regards suffisants.

La partie s'arrêta là, remportée de peu par les rouges et ors quand les joueurs de Gryffondor entrèrent sur le terrain, Potter à leur tête.

Ginny vit Potter donner des instructions à ses coéquipiers qui se placèrent aussitôt à travers tout le terrain. Ginny avoua – intérieurement bien sûr- que c'était une très bonne équipe et que Potter était un excellent capitaine, le problème, le seul problème en fait, c'était Ron. En toute objectivité, il jouait très mal et n'attrapait que très rarement les tirs ( pourtant faciles ) des poursuiveurs. Elle le vit jeter des regards incessants vers les gradins. Peut-être les Serpentard le perturbaient-ils.

- Ce n'est certainement pas avec mon empoté de frère que vous allez nous apprendre à jouer la semaine prochaine n'est-ce pas Brown ? ironisa Ginny avec un rictus des plus méprisants.

L'interpellée lui lança un regard noir et la rouquine lui fit un sourire moqueur avant de reposer son attention vers le jeu. Ou plutôt à sa contemplation du séduisant capitaine des Gryffondor. Il était juste parfait. Son corps, son visage, ses lèvres. Rien que de penser à cela, Ginny était dans un état second. Elle avait envie de glisser sa main dans sa chevelure indomptable, de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres invitante tout en faisant sauter lentement les boutons de sa chemise pour le faire languir.

Hermione qui observait le jeu avec ennui se tourna vers son amie, pour discuter. A cet instant dire que Ginny était en plein orgasme n'aurait pas été un euphémisme. Son regard flamboyant était rivé sur le terrain.

- Hum hum, Ginny ?

La rousse sursauta et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui se pencha à son oreille pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

- Arrête de mater Potter comme ça où tu vas te mettre à baver ma chérie...

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit Ginny en se tournant à nouveau vers le terrain de jeu.

Mais Hermione put constater que les joues de la rouquine s'étaient empourprées au nom de Potter.

Après l'entraînement ( pour une fois il n'y avait pas eu d'accrochage musclé entre les deux groupes ) les Serpentard se levèrent pour retourner dans le château. Ginny suivit du regard Potter qui venait d'entrer dans les vestiaires avec ses équipiers et elle se dit qu'elle aurait bien aimé prendre une douche avec lui.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en retenue ? demanda Hermione, sortant Ginny de ses pensées tout sauf catholiques.

- Ah oui mince, fit Ginny en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. J'ai juste le temps de prendre mes affaires...

Elle suivit les autres jusqu'aux cachots puis fonça dans son dortoir à la recherche de ses affaires de métamorphoses. Elle sortit son livre, le fourra dans son sac sans cérémonie et s'élança hors du dortoir. Mieux ne valait pas avoir de retard avec le Professeur McGonagall. Dans la salle commune, elle prit quand même le temps de regarder son reflet dans une des armures suspendues au mur.

- Tu es belle, oui, allez dépêche toi ! s'exclama son reflet en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle remonta en quatre vitesses les escaliers et courut rapidement dans le couloir. Elle arriva enfin devant le bureau du Professeur de Métamorphoses et tapa hâtivement à la porte tout en reprenant son souffle. Elle entendit la voix sèche de la femme stricte lui ordonner d'entrer et elle pénétra dans la pièce.

- Bonsoir, Miss Weasley, je suis surprise de vous voir à l'heure pour une fois, fit remarquer McGonagall d'un ton où l'ironie perçait à chaque mot.

Ginny regretta soudainement de ne pas avoir pris son temps pour venir. Cependant elle garda le silence, se contentant de hocher la tête. Elle s'assit à une table, installée pour la retenue.

- Miss Weasley, reprenez donc la page 263, les instructions y sont indiquées, lança McGonagall avant de reprendre ses activités.

- Bien professeur, fit la jeune rousse en ouvrant férocement son manuel à la page indiquée.

Deux heures plus tard, elle sortait du bureau de McGonagall. Il ne lui restait qu'une soirée de retenue, celle du lendemain, et comme elle l'avait dit à Hermione quelques heures plus tôt, elle comptait bien occuper ses soirées autrement et Potter était inclus dans ses projets en première ligne de mire.

**- BM -**

- Il se passe un truc...

- Comment ça '' il se passe un truc '' ?

- Potter. Ginny. Il se passe un truc.

Draco et Hermione se trouvaient seuls dans le dortoir des garçons. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit de Draco et Hermione avait posé la tête sur le torse de son petit-ami. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi sur le problème Potter et elle avait fini par se dire « _qu'il se passait un truc_ »

- Je t'avais bien dit que Potter plaisait à Ginny, fit remarquer Draco.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'était comme si elle le dévorait des yeux à l'entraînement tout à l'heure, je trouve ça tellement...Potter et Ginny, c'est impossible.

Elle sentit Draco hausser les épaules.

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour empêcher ça...

- Pour empêcher quoi ? s'étonna Draco en regardant sa copine qui avait les yeux fixés sur la porte, l'air décidé.

- Pour empêcher Potter d'approcher Ginny...

- Je pense que c'est plutôt le contraire qu'il faudrait faire, j'ai la nette impression que c'est Ginny qui cherche à ajouter Potter à son tableau de chasse, affirma Draco en passant une main dans les boucles de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas et se rapprocha encore plus de lui en faisant parcourir distraitement ses doigts sur le torse du blond. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle déclara :

- Tu as raison, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose au sujet de Ginny.

Draco fut un peu surpris par le ton malveillant qu'avait emprunté Hermione, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Après tout, Hermione savait ce qu'elle faisait non ?

**- BM -**

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry était allongé tout habillé sur son lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Ginny Weasley avait l'air d'avoir abandonné. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Il avait quand même essayé de l'éviter par peur de représailles. Face à elle, il perdait complètement ses moyens. Comme un débutant, se dit-il avec dépit. Mais elle était si différente des autres filles qu'il avait connues. Il les aimait sages, timides et douces, elle était effrénée, extravertie et vraiment très entreprenante. Il pouvait parfois sentir son regard flamboyant le détailler avec une audace des plus impertinentes.

Il se tourna et posa son regard sur la porte comme s'il s'attendait à la voir entrer. Et il n'avait pas tort. Un bruit sec à la porte le fit sursauter brusquement. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était elle.

- Potter, fit-elle simplement. Je peux entrer ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse refuser, elle entra en lui frôlant légèrement le bras. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce puis sans aucune gêne, alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle tapota la couverture et déclara :

- J'accepterais de devenir préfète-en-chef uniquement pour avoir un lit comme celui-là...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry en lui jetant un regard méfiant.

- C'est évident non ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire séducteur.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle continua :

- Apparemment non. C'est toi que je veux, Potter.

Elle éclata de rire devant le regard paniqué qu'il afficha.

- Pas la peine de faire cette tête, Potter. Simplement, ton lit à l'air confortable et ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter tu ne penses pas ?

Là, il y avait vraiment de quoi être alarmé. Elle affichait de plus en plus ses intentions avec ses sous-entendus appuyés. Il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle au plus vite.

- J'ai, hum...des devoirs à finir, bafouilla-t-il pathétiquement.

Le sourire de la rousse s'étira encore. Elle semblait prendre plaisir à le voir si mal-à-l'aise, comme si cela la rendait plus assurée, renforçait sa confiance en elle.

Elle se leva et pointa négligemment sa baguette sur la porte qui se ferma aussitôt, donnant l'impression à Harry que l'ultime brèche de l'enfer se fermait, le laissant seul, seul avec ce démon tentateur. Elle lui sourit à nouveau et avec lenteur ouvrit les boutons de sa robe de sorcière qui tomba à ses pieds, laissant découvrir une courte robe rouge avec un décolleté vertigineux qui jurait parfaitement avec ses longs cheveux enflammés.

Sublime. C'était le seul mot qu'Harry trouva pour la qualifier à cet instant, elle était tout simplement superbe. Elle avait des longues jambes fines et il pouvait presque deviner ses hanches que la robe moulait avec soin. Oui, il la désirait. D'une manière qu'il qualifia presque d'irréelle, elle s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, le regard rivé au sien. Il était incapable de bouger et elle s'en aperçut bien vite. Elle était ravie du tourment qu'elle causait chez lui. D'une infinie douceur, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et les frôla et quand il posa ses mains au creux de ses hanches elle l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur. Doucement d'abord mais leur baiser devint très vite passionné, avide, leurs langues se mêlaient, jouaient ensemble. Elles tournaient l'une autour de l'autre, se fuyant, se cherchant. Leurs lèvres étaient comme soudées. Elle l'attira sur le lit et féline, s'installa sur lui à califourchon.

- On ne devrait pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

La rousse lui sourit avant de déclarer :

- Écoute Potter, nous sommes majeurs, bon d'accord pas tout à fait...ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il leva un sourcil. Mais je sais que tu en a envie et moi aussi alors...

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de chercher d'autres arguments, elle reprit ses lèvres avec fougue et non sans satisfaction, elle laissa les mains du Gryffondor se balader sur son corps.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

Hé hé hé !

Aujourd'hui je ne fais aucun commentaire, j'attends vos reviews !


	9. Un réveil plutôt brutal

**Chapitre IX : Un réveil plutôt brutal**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec désarroi. Il avait un petit espoir qu'en ouvrant les yeux, il ne découvrirait pas Ginny Weasley allongée à côté de lui. Mais en ouvrant les paupières, il la vit. Elle dormait paisiblement juste à côté de lui. Alors ils avaient bel et bien fait l'amour cette nuit. C'était un fait. Il lâcha un léger soupir d'appréhension. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas aimé, bien au contraire, seulement la question était plus délicate. Pendant ces six dernières années ils ne s'étaient échangés que des injures et voilà que, quand elle l'embrassait, il répondait ardemment à ses baisers. Ils se détestaient mais actuellement il la trouvait à ses cotés en train de dormir sereinement après qu'ils aient passionnément fait l'amour. C'était tout simplement comique et même grotesque.

Il jeta un regard vers elle et l'observa. Elle était couchée sur le ventre, les bras pliés sous sa tête et la couverture était remontée juste au dessus de sa taille faisant découvrir son dos nu couvert par ses cheveux flamboyants. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son air totalement tranquille. Elle n'était plus la Ginny Weasley qu'il connaissait. Ni séductrice, ni aguicheuse ni tentatrice, mais seulement en paix.

Il esquissa un mouvement pour se redresser mais il la frôla inopinément et elle grogna légèrement de mécontentement et se colla à lui, posant sa tête sur son torse et l'un de ses bras se posa fermement à la taille du jeune homme. D'un geste presque machinal, il plongea sa main dans la chevelure étincelante de la rousse et la caressa doucement. Mais il ne remarqua pas le sourire satisfait qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de la jeune rousse. Elle sentait le jasmin. Il l'adorait ce parfum qui représentait l'amour mais aussi la tentation féminine, tout comme elle. Attendez voir, était-ce bien Harry Potter qui venait de mettre le mot « Amour » et « Ginny Weasley » dans la même phrase ?

Il tourna la tête vers sa commode et saisit sa montre : sept heures quarante-trois. Ron ne devait pas encore être réveillé. C'était samedi après tout, ce qui incluait une bonne grasse matinée pour le rouquin. Mais peut-être que Ron se réveillerait plus tôt et viendrait le chercher pour qu'ils aillent déjeuner. C'était tout à fait envisageable puisque cela arrivait parfois, rarement mais ça arrivait quand même. Et honnêtement, il ne préférait même pas imaginer la tête de son meilleur ami s'il entrait et qu'il découvrait Harry et sa sœur contre celui-ci. Il se redressa faisant attention à ne pas déranger la jeune fille et prit la carte du Maraudeur sous son oreiller.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions son mauvaises, murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

La carte s'éclaira, lui dévoilant le château. Il regarda vers le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor. Ron y était toujours. Il laissa son regard parcourir un peu les couloirs puis il distingua deux points qui s'approchaient rapidement.

**- BM -**

Hermione s'était réveillée tôt ce matin là. Elle avait commencé par terminer un devoir de métamorphoses à rendre seulement dans une quinzaine de jours. Elle avait relu le chapitre vingt-sept de L'Histoire de Poudlard puis, jugeant qu'il était suffisamment tard, elle avait prit une douche et s'était préparée avant de sortir de ses appartements pour rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentard. La pièce était plus ou moins vide. Il y avait seulement quelques élèves parmi lesquels se trouvait, à son grand étonnement, Draco. Tout sourire, elle s'approcha de son sofa et encercla sa nuque de ses bras.

- Tu es bien matinal ce matin, murmura la jeune fille à l'oreille du blond, le faisant sursauter.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de faire le tour pour venir s'installer sur ses genoux. Il captura immédiatement ses lèvres et elle répondit à son baiser avec ferveur.

- Que veux-tu, je suis plein de surprise, répondit-il entre deux baisers fiévreux.

Elle lui fit un sourire et se cala encore plus dans ses bras. Jetant un regard vers la table devant eux, elle remarqua plusieurs parchemins éparpillés, des gros bouquins de métamorphoses et quelques plumes.

- Tu étais en train de faire ton devoir pour McGonagall ? Celui à rendre dans deux semaines ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire impressionné. Et bien, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ?

- Non, fit le blond en grimaçant. C'est celui à rendre pour lundi.

Devant le regard outré de sa petite-amie, il ajouta précipitamment :

- Je sais que j'aurais dû m'y prendre avant, mais j'avais oublié et puis c'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais rendu en retard...

- Mais quand même, le faire à la dernière minute. Ce n'est pas sérieux, nous avons les ASPICs à préparer cette année et tu...

- Hermione j'ai d'autres priorités, répliqua-t-il avec lassitude.

- D'autres priorités ? Les examens devraient être ta première priorité ! répliqua Hermione, s'enflammant aussitôt.

- Je dois m'occuper de ma magnifique petite-amie, c'est ça ma priorité, expliqua Draco en lui faisant un sourire ravageur.

- Rusé. Tu t'en sors bien cette fois, je dois l'avouer, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

- Je suis un Serpentard, déclara le blond en haussant les épaules comme si cela expliquait tout.

Il se remit à l'embrasser et laissa ses mains se déplacer lascivement sur les cuisses de la brune. Ils continuèrent à se bécoter jusqu'à qu'une arrivée fasse réagir Hermione. En effet Julia Fenell, l'une des camarades de classe de Ginny, venait de descendre les escaliers du dortoir des filles et se dirigeait vers le tableau en compagnie de l'une de ses amie.

- Hey Fenell ! s'exclama la brune.

La jeune fille en question se retourna et arriva vers eux.

- Oui ? fit-elle.

- Ginny est toujours en train de dormir ou quoi ?

Julia fronça les sourcils, puis d'une voix hésitante, elle lâcha :

- Et bien, elle n'a pas dormi dans le dortoir...

- Quoi ? s'écria Hermione. Où ça ?

- Justement, je pensais qu'elle serait avec toi...

- Pourquoi cela, s'étonna la préfète-en-chef.

- Elle nous a dit qu'elle irait dormir dans tes appartements, expliqua Julia sans comprendre. Pourquoi ? Elle n'était pas...

- C'est bon, laisse tomber, merci, coupa Hermione en lui faisant un signe suggestif pour qu'elle s'en aille.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Draco, qui avait lui aussi suivi la conversation :

- Ginny n'était ni dans son dortoir, ni chez moi...Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si elle avait eu une révélation.

- Quoi Potter ? s'étonna Draco.

- Elle-est-avec-Potter ! siffla la préfète-en-chef entre ses dents.

- Mais...

Sans attendre, elle le tira par le bras, et l'entraîna hors de la salle commune. Dès qu'ils furent sortis des cachots, elle accéléra le pas.

- Pourquoi on va si vite ? interrogea Draco peu enclin à la suivre après sa révélation au sujet de Potter.

- On va les prendre en flagrant délit Draco, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans les appartements des préfets-en-chef, Hermione brandit sa baguette et la pointa en direction de la serrure qui émit un « clic » avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Hermione entra immédiatement, sans demander son compte, suivie de Draco. Il y avait Potter et...Il n'y avait personne d'autre que Potter dans son lit en fait. Il était assis et lisait apparemment un bouquin de Quidditch. Mais Hermione ne se contenta pas de cela.

- Tu permets que je t'emprunte du savon Potter ! Je n'en ai plus ! Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton féroce.

Elle marcha à grand pas dans la pièce puis entra dans la salle de bain en ouvrant la porte sèchement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revenait dans la pièce et ouvrait l'armoire sans ménagement.

- Belles fringues, fit-elle en refermant l'armoire avec brutalité sous l'œil médusé de Potter.

Et après un regard rapide vers le reste de la pièce, elle sortit en claquant la porte en lâchant un « Désolé de t'avoir importuné, Potter. » assez froid.

**- BM -**

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il regarda à côté de lui et tira quelque chose dans le vide. Ginny apparut immédiatement, parfaitement éveillée. Elle se redressa :

- Comment ça se fait qu'ils ne m'aient pas vu ? s'étonna-t-elle avec une légère excitation alors qu'elle venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie.

- J'ai une cape d'invisibilité, répondit-il simplement devant le regard admiratif de la jeune fille.

- Et comment savais-tu qu'ils allaient arriver ?

Il lui montra la carte du Maraudeur et lui expliqua brièvement son fonctionnement.

- Mais c'est génial, ton truc ! s'exclama Ginny en lui prenant des mains.

Elle observa la carte et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres

- Tiens...Nott et Greengrass seuls dans un couloir du cinquième étage, c'est étrange comme leurs points sont proches, ricana-t-elle.

Elle continua son observation en marquant parfois quelques commentaires acerbes. Harry lui ne disait rien, apparemment mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter alors qu'elle était parfaitement détendue, le drap remonté autour de sa poitrine. Elle repose la carte et le regarda :

- On pourrait s'en servir pour la prochaine fois.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Une prochaine fois ? Elle avait enfilé l'une de ses chemises et caressait le bord du lit distraitement.

- Je peux prendre ma douche ici ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Hum...ouais si tu veux, fit-il.

- J'ai mieux, on va la prendre à deux, suggéra-t-elle avec un petit sourire coquin, plein de sous-entendus.

- Heu, je...

- Allez viens, coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse protester. Fais pas le timide. Pas après hier soir.

Elle le tira du lit et s'accrocha à son bras alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de bain.

**- BM -**

A quelques mètres de là, Hermione et Draco étaient retournés dans les couloirs.

- Elle n'y était pas, dit simplement Draco.

- Si, elle y était.

- Hermione tu as bien vu toi même que...

- Il y avait une petite culotte par terre, honnêtement tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit haussement de sourcil.

- Peut-être que Potter se travestit ? Suggéra Draco d'un ton amusé.

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'air de trouver ça drôle, un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione.

- Je ne crois pas.

- En tout cas tu as bien vérifié partout.

- Elle était là, elle n'était juste pas visible...expliqua la jeune brune, évasive.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu veux dire par « pas visible » ?

- Est-ce que tu étais au courant que Potter possédait une cape d'invisibilité ?

- Ça expliquerait tout alors, déclara le blond après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Ouais, absolument tout.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Ils ne virent pas Ginny de toute la matinée en réalité. Elle ne se présenta que pendant le déjeuner, bien plus pimpante qu'à son habitude.

- Salut, ça va ? commença-t-elle d'un ton réjoui.

Devant le silence du couple, elle continua :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous tirez une de ces têtes ce matin tout les deux !

- Rien, répliqua Hermione au grand étonnement de Draco qui s'attendait déjà à un interrogatoire de la part d'Hermione envers la rouquine.

Ginny lui sourit et elle ouvrit l'exemplaire de Sorcière-Hebdo qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac.

- Tu ne manges pas ? demanda Draco au bout d'un moment à Ginny toujours plongée dans sa lecture en rompant le silence installé de ce coté là de la table.

- Non, et puis il n'y a rien qui me fasse envie à cette table...

- Et bien peut-être que tu devrais aller te servir du côté de la table des Gryffondor, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer sèchement Hermione.

- Tu sais quoi...commença la rouquine.

Elle posa son journal et elles se regardèrent intensément.

-...tu as totalement raison ! lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Sur ce, elle se leva avec un grand sourire et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, en lançant au passage un clin d'œil à un élève de septième année de Serdaigle qui se mit à rougir furieusement. Elle arriva derrière Potter et se pencha en prenant bien soin de le frôler pour prendre...une pomme !

- Elle se fiche de nous, déclara Draco en se tournant vers Hermione.

Cette dernière avait les yeux légèrement plissés et ceux-ci lançaient des éclairs en direction de la table des Gryffondor.

- Plus pour longtemps, je peux te l'assurer, répondit-elle d'une voix dédaigneuse.

Elle suivit Ginny du regard. Elle sortait de la Grande Salle en croquant énergiquement dans sa pomme.

- J'imagine qu'elle croit nous tromper, c'est ça le pire, ajouta Hermione d'un ton méprisant. Tellement sûre d'elle, je te jure, le jour où je les prendrais en flagrant délit...

**- BM -**

Du côté de la table des Gryffondor, c'était l'indignation générale. Ginny Weasley s'était ouvertement collée à leur Survivant pour se servir avant de quitter la salle avec son air suffisant et sa démarche assurée. Après un moment de silence, Parvati Patil s'exclama :

- Mais quelle pétasse !

Lavande Brown cessa même de minauder auprès de Ron et se pencha vers sa meilleure amie pour surenchérir sur la question. Ron, lui, regardait Harry d'un air indéchiffrable et celui-ci fut contraint de baisser la tête sur son assiette, incapable de soutenir la pression de ce regard. Ron ne pouvait pas s'en douter, n'est-ce-pas ? Harry fut soulagé quand son meilleur ami tourna le regard et se mit à lui reparler comme à son habitude.

- Tu veux qu'on aille s'entraîner cet après-midi ? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Lavande s'exclama :

- Mais enfin Ron-Ron, tu m'avais promis qu'on irait à Pré-Au-Lard cet après-midi !

Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement mal-à-l'aise.

- Oui mais Harry...

- Harry et Parvati n'auront qu'à venir avec nous, on fera la sortie à quatre, proposa Lavande d'un ton mielleux, qui malheureusement, était sans réplique.

Ron lança un regard résigné à Harry pendant que Lavande et Parvati gloussaient, comme à leur habitude. Depuis quelques temps, Lavande s'était mis en tête de caser sa meilleure amie avec le meilleur ami de son petit-ami. Sans d'ailleurs prendre en considération les désirs de ce dernier. Harry se demandait comment Ron pouvait sortir avec une fille pareille. Lavande était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus stupide, avec ses gloussements incessants et sa mauvaise manie à colporter des ragots scandaleux sur d'autres élèves. Mais pour être honnête, Harry pouvait-il vraiment blâmer Ron ? Après tout, lui n'avait pas passé la nuit avec quelqu'un comme Ginny Weasley.

Dès que le déjeuner fut terminé, Harry, Ron et les deux glousseuses sortirent du château après que Rusard leur ait passé son capteur un peu partout. Après une longue marche où la principale conversation fut celle des filles concernant leur tenue pour le bal d'Halloween, ils arrivèrent enfin au village. Harry aurait bien voulu retourner au château quand Parvati se pendit à son bras, l'air de rien.

- Que fait-on ? demanda Ron.

- On pourrait passer à la boutique de prêt-à-prêter pour sorcières d'abord ? suggéra Lavande avec un sourire entendu adresser à Parvati.

Harry et Ron se lancèrent un regard résigné avant de suivre les deux filles dans la boutique. Sur le chemin, assis sur un banc, se trouvait une bande de Serpentard. Malfoy, Granger, Zabini, Nott...et au grand plaisir d'Harry ( non à son grand damne ! ) la ''charmante'' Ginny Weasley. Pour une fois, ils eurent simplement droit à des regards bien suffisants de la part du groupe qui retourna à sa conversation.

- C'est là ! s'extasia Parvati avec émerveillement. Tu as vu Lavande, ils ont changés la vitrine !

- Tu as vu cette robe ? Elle est suuuperbe ! Vite entrons, s'exclama Lavande en prenant son amie par le bras et en entrant dans la boutique.

Les garçons furent bien obligés de les suivre. Harry, vérifiant que les filles n'étaient plus dans leur champ de vision, chuchota au roux :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu...

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

- Tu n'allais quand même pas me laisser tout seul avec elles mon vieux ! s'indigna Ron.

- C'est ta copine après tout ! répliqua Harry avec humeur. Maintenant je dois supporter les avances de Parvati pendant toute la journée...

Ron émit un petit rire sarcastique.

- Honnêtement Ron, je ne sais pas ce que tu trouves à cette fille. D'accord elle est jolie... ajouta Harry empêchant Ron d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais avoue quand même que dans le genre niaise, on ne fait pas mieux !

- Je sais mais je n'ai pas le courage de rompre. Tu l'as connais, tu sais de quoi elle est capable. Elle ferait de ma vie un enfer.

Au même moment, au rayon lingerie, elles s'étaient remises à glousser.

**- BM -**

Blaise était en train de raconter sa nuit particulièrement torride à ses amis quand Potter, son meilleur ami et deux quiches passèrent à côté d'eux. Les Serpentard leurs lancèrent des regards austères puis Blaise reprit son récit.

Tous les autres reportèrent leur attention sur lui sauf Ginny qui n'avait pas, une seule seconde, lâché le groupe de Gryffondor des yeux. Était-elle en train de rêver ou bien cette gourdasse de Parvati Patil était réellement pendue au bras de Potter ? De son Potter ? Comment était-ce possible qu'il accorde ne serait-ce qu'un peu, d'importance à une cruche dans son genre ? Son regard flamboyant les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent totalement de son champ de vision. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur ce que disait Zabini mais ce fut sans succès. Voir Patil se pavaner au bras de Potter avait fait naître un sentiment -communément appelé jalousie- en elle. Elle se leva d'un bond sous le regard étonné des autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Blaise, visiblement agacé de s'être fait coupé dans son rapport.

Ginny haussa les épaules et émit un grognement en expliquant rapidement qu'elle avait une course à faire. Elle s'éloigna rapidement et d'un pas vif pour rattraper le groupe de son abruti de frère.

Pourquoi était-elle aussi furieuse ? C'était de voir Potter avec cette gourde de Patil qui la mettait dans cet état ? Elle était définitivement jalouse. Mais pourquoi cela ? Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant ! En temps normal, c'était elle qui rendaient vertes de jalousie les autres filles et c'était elle qui flirtait avec des types déjà casés mais jamais le contraire.

Mais Potter n'était pas comme les autres types sur qui elle avait jeté son dévolu. Différent, certes, mais pour quelle raison ? En fait malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait pour le cacher et derrière son assurance, il la troublait. Quand son regard vert brillant se posait sur elle pour la dévisager ou pour la regarder avec convoitise, elle était remuée. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment que celui qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment pour lui et ce n'était certainement pas une vierge effarouchée dans le genre de Parvati Patil qui allait tout faire foirer.

Finalement, elle les vit plus loin, en train d'entrer dans une boutique. Sans plus attendre, elle entra et les chercha du regard. Elle ne vit que Patil et Brown glousser niaisement. Elle allait faire un massacre.

**Fin Du Chapitre**

Au rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre : altercation poignante entre Parvati-Ginny, jalousie et surtout, Hermione qui rajoute son grain de sel.

N'oubliez pas la review ! Biiz !


	10. Peut on réellement changer ?

**NdA :** De retour ( et c'était pas trop tôt vous me direz ! ) avec un nouveau chapitre. Je suis vraiment méchante, vous laissez comme ça pendant plus d'un mois, j'ai honte ! J'espère que vous trouverez un jour la force de me pardonner ( j'espère surtout être convaincante :D ). Bref que dois je dire ? MEEEERCIIII ! BEAUCOUP ! 19 REVIEWS POUR LE CHAPITRE PRECEDENT ! Je suis au bord de l'extase là, vraiment ! Bonne lecture et surtout un gros merci à : **torllusque, Nutpapaye, Sunshiine, Dumby95 ( X2 ), lilyforever, Hermy, nefenti, harrytrotter, DarkProphet, Gin, Chocolatine, mia, drago-hermione, loudee, Ilove GW, Adeluska, nanou, alviss.**

**Chapitre X : Peut-on réellement changer ?**

Ginny entra dans la boutique et jeta un regard circulaire à l'intérieur. Elle vit son frère et Potter discuter plus loin mais un gloussement sonore la guida vers la direction opposée. En effet, près d'un étalage de lingerie en tout genre, Parvati Patil et sa grande amie Lavande Brown bavardaient avec entrain. Ginny fit semblant de regarder les modèles l'air de rien en essayant d'intercepter quelques bribes de la conversation des deux jeunes filles.

- Alors avec Harry, ça avance ? demanda Lavande avec un petit sourire que Ginny trouva horriblement niais.

- Oh Lav, je ne sais pas...J'ai pourtant tout essayé tu sais, se plaignit la brune.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui j'ai fais ce que tu m'avais dit tu vois, lui sourire tout le temps, lui faire des compliments sur son jeu, tu te rends compte Lavande, du Quidditch !

Lavande acquiesça d'un air compatissant.

- Rien à faire, il n'a pas l'air d'être intéressé...continua la jeune fille avec dépit.

- Tu sais les garçons deviennent parfois idiots lorsqu'il s'agit de séduction Patty ! renchérit la blonde.

- Tu as sans doute raison...

Elles se turent quelques instants, apparemment plongées dans leurs pensées.

- Mais, reprit Patil. Même au déjeuner, j'ai essayé de le draguer, j'ai subtilement posé ma main sur sa cuisse et ...

A cette révélation, Ginny manqua de s'étouffer. Elle parvint tout de même à rendre sa quinte de toux plus discrète mais Patil ne continua pas sa phrase et jeta un regard autour d'elle, visiblement alarmée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Brown en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'avais cru entendre...enfin bref, si cette grognasse de Ginny Weasley ne s'était pas pointée j'aurais...

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Ginny « Grognasse » Weasley pour s'approcher d'elles et Parvati fut bien obligée de se taire. Elle jeta un regard apeuré à sa meilleure amie et d'un commun accord, elles retournèrent à leur shopping.

- Oh regarde ça ! S'exclama soudain Parvati avec un grand sourire en montrant un ensemble de sous vêtements en dentelle rouge à son amie.

Cependant elle baissa le ton, mais pas assez que Ginny ne puisse pas l'entendre, pour ajouter :

- Tu crois que si je mets ça, j'arriverais à conclure avec Harry ?

Elles partirent dans une crise de gloussements interminable.

- Patil ne me dis pas qu'une planche à pain doublée d'une sainte nitouche telle que toi oserait porter ça ? lança Ginny d'un ton des plus méprisants en jetant un regard vers l'ensemble.

Les deux Gryffondor se retournèrent d'un geste identique et Patil, en reposant sa trouvaille d'un geste rageur, répliqua d'un ton furieux :

- Oui, c'est vrai que ce genre de truc c'est plutôt pour les roulures comme toi !

- Comme moi ? Ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui chauffe les mecs à table, lança Ginny avec un sourire déplaisant.

Parvati ouvrit grand la bouche et commença à bafouiller des explications incompréhensibles, le feu aux joues.

- J'ai trouvé le point sensible on dirait ?

La jeune fille prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à tourmenter la Gryffondor. On ne prenait pas ce qui était à elle. Potter en l'occurrence. Et Patil allait tout de suite en avoir le cœur net. OK. Potter n'était pas à elle. Ils avaient juste passé la nuit dernière ensemble, mais c'était suffisant pour agir comme elle le faisait non ? Elle n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout jalouse. Après tout, il n'aimait pas les filles comme Patil, alors elle l'aidait juste en se débarrassant d'elle. Et après qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire qu'elle n'était pas aimable et qu'elle ne se préoccupait pas des autres...

OK Ginny, tu te mens, finit-elle par se dire. Elle était VRAIMENT jalouse et elle avait envie d'étriper Parvati Patil à mains nues ici, dans cette boutique de prêt-à-porter. Mais en bonne Serpentard qu'elle était, elle allait utiliser la manière fourbe, elle allait l'atteindre moralement.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Weasley, cracha Patil avec fureur.

Mais sa colère stimulait Ginny. La rousse lui fit un petit sourire goguenard.

- Arrête de me sourire comme ça ! hurla la brune.

Ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges, mais cette fois si, c'était sous l'effet de la haine.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est pas vrai que tu cours après lui ? Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait trouver à une merdeuse dans ton genre mais après tout il y a de tous les goûts dans la na...

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase car Parvati avait levé sa baguette et avait hurlé un sort en sa direction. Un rayon violet passa juste à côté de Ginny qui dut se baisser pour l'éviter. Elle sortit elle même sa baguette. Au diable la manière fourbe, cette idiote voulait jouer à ce jeu là ? Ginny allait lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas décroché un Optimal à ses Buses de DFCM pour rien !

La jeune rousse se leva et elles se défièrent du regard. Brown les regardait, paniquée, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi faire. Elle eut au moins le bons sens de se jeter sur le côté quand Ginny lança un « Stupéfix » qui rata de peu Patil.

- Arrêtez ! Hurla-t-elle d'un ton désespérée.

Ginny évitait les sorts que Patil lançait sans interruption avec difficulté. Elle attendait le bon moment. D'ailleurs elle s'apprêtait à lever sa baguette quand Patil lâcha la sienne et se jeta sur elle avec un cri de rage. Elle essaya de lui saisir les cheveux mais Ginny lui assena un coup de genoux particulièrement violent dans le ventre et elle s'effondra sur le côté en suffoquant de douleur. Ginny parvint à saisir sa baguette la pointa vers la Gryffondor quand quelqu'un hurla :

- LAPCIUS !

Ginny se fit propulser contre la vitrine du magasin qui explosa en faisant passer la jeune rousse à travers et atterrir sur le sol dur du village. Elle se releva avec difficulté et constata que c'était Brown qui, visiblement sortie de sa crise de gémissements compulsifs, avait jeté le maléfice.

- Deux contre une ? Je vous croyais plus réglos, sérieusement vous me décevez les filles, lança la rouquine avec un sourire narquois en se redressant sur ses coudes pour reprendre son souffle.

Elle avait horriblement mal au dos. Fichues Gryffondor, se dit-t-elle en se relevant avec difficulté. Elle vit son frère et Potter arriver en courant. Ils regardèrent les deux filles au sol, la façade détruite et Ginny de l'autre côté qui tentait péniblement de se relever.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? s'exclama Ron, choqué devant l'absurdité de la scène.

- Et bien tes bouffonnes de copines ont essayé de me mettre K.O, répondit Ginny.

- Bouffonne toi-même ! cria Lavande de son horrible voix aigüe.

- Pathétique, commenta la rousse.

Ron se précipita vers sa petite amie pour la relever. Et Potter...Ginny aurait éclaté devant la tête qu'il affichait dans d'autres circonstances. On aurait dit qu'il était en proie à un véritable débat intérieur. Il reprit néanmoins ses esprits quand Ron attrapa Parvati par le bras car elle voulait à nouveau se jeter sur Ginny. La rousse dut avouer qu'elle était coriace.

- C'est bien Patil, tu n'es pas à Gryffondor pour rien finalement, ricana la Serpentard en levant sa propre baguette. Bon maintenant, trêve de plaisanterie. Je vais te montrer ce que les Serpentard savent faire !

- Arrête ! hurla Potter en se précipitant sur la rouquine pour l'empêcher de se lever et en saisissant son poignet pour qu'elle ne puisse pas faire de mouvement avec sa baguette.

Humm...La poigne de Potter sur elle. Elle fixa son poignet et leva les yeux vers le brun. Il avait des yeux magnifiques. Verts Intenses. La jeune avait presque l'impression qu'ils pouvaient la sonder entièrement, la mettre à nue. Et dans son regard, elle eut la certitude que lui non plus n'avait pas oublié la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux, troublée.

- Si les autres n'étaient pas là, j'aurais presque envie de te sauter dessus, Harry, avoua-t-elle d'une voix tellement basse qu'elle se demanda si il avait entendu.

Et la couleur que prirent les joues du Survivant lui prouvèrent que c'était le cas. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Elle avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser passionnément, là maintenant. Il était tellement beau. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait en l'appelant par son prénom. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une nouvelle exclamation se fit entendre :

- Ventus !

Un vent tourbillonnant se dirigea vers Ginny et l'éjecta encore plus loin, de plein fouet. Elle essaya de se redresser et tâta autour d'elle à la recherche de sa baguette magique. Dès qu'elle toucha le bout du bois elle s'en saisit et hurla :

- OPPUGNO !

Une demi-douzaine d'oiseau sortirent de sa baguette et foncèrent en direction de Parvati et l'attaquèrent sauvagement à coup de becs. Ginny eut un faible sourire tandis qu'elle essayait de se relever. Mais ses jambes vacillèrent, et elle tituba quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler dans les bras de Potter qui était venu l'aider en constatant sa confusion. Il était absolument adorable.

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de te relever, dit-il. Tu n'es pas en état de marcher...

Elle voulut répliquer mais il ne l'écoutait pas, occupé à regarder autour d'eux. Elle tourna à son tour légèrement la tête et constata la présence de plusieurs élèves qui s'étaient rapprochés et qui avaient visiblement, assisté à la fin du duel. Ses amis y compris.

D'ailleurs Hermione s'approcha d'elle et regarda Potter avec méprise.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle, sèchement.

- Elles se sont battues, répondit simplement le préfet-en-chef.

- Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître Potter, j'en m'en étais rendue compte. Mais pourquoi se sont-elles battues ? fit-elle avec froideur.

- J'en sais rien, c'est ta copine après tout, répliqua le brun sur le même ton.

Elle le toisa quelques secondes avant de lancer :

- Oui et d'ailleurs on va s'occuper d'elle maintenant.

Elle se tourna vers les autres Serpentard.

- Nott, prends-là, on retourne au château, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Celui-ci se précipita vers Ginny, la dégagea des bras du Survivant pour la prendre dans les siens. Hermione tourna les talons pour remonter le village, son groupe sur ses talons.

Ginny lança un dernier regard à Harry qui tourna la tête car la gérante du magasin accourait en hurlant de tous les côtés. Il y avait de quoi. Sa boutique était dans un sale état : Étalages détruits, vêtements consumés pathétiquement éparpillés sur le sol, la poussière recouvrant le tout et la vitrine...ou plutôt l'absence de vitrine. Elles avaient fait un vrai massacre. Harry avait quand même une petite idée sur la raison du conflit. Parvati lui faisait du charme et la plus jeune des Weasley n'avait pas du apprécier...

**- BM -**

Ginny avait d'atroces maux de tête. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle avait reçu les foudres du Professeur McGonagall ( elle eut droit à une nouvelle série de retenues ) et que Hermione l'avait fermement réprimandé et avait qualifié son comportement d'inintelligent. En fait, Ginny savait très bien que ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle se soit battue avec Patil qui avait dérangé Hermione mais de lui avoir menti sur les raisons de l'affrontement. Oui car Ginny savait très bien que Hermione ne la croyait pas. Elle connaissait trop bien Ginny pour tomber dans le panneau après une excuse bidon du genre « Elle avait pris un ensemble que je voulais. »

Même si la plupart des Serpentard l'avaient chaudement félicité pour l'état dans lequel elle avait mit Patil ( la pauvre fille s'était retrouvée à boiter piteusement et son visage était maintenant masqué par les griffures et les morsures des oiseaux ce qui la rendait moins jolie qu'avant. ) C'était cela qui faisait toujours ricaner Ginny. Patil payait amèrement et cela lui suffisait. Le problème était Potter. Depuis la sortie, il l'avait royalement ignorée et quand leurs regards se croisaient, il lui décrochait des regards mauvais. Sympathique, vraiment. Ce type était définitivement un modèle d'amabilité.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui accorder plus de temps car ses devoirs lui prenaient un temps fou et que Draco Malfoy entraînait l'équipe au maximum, bien décidé à remporter le match contre les Gryffondor, qui d'ailleurs approchait rapidement. Ginny avait eu quelques séquelles après son conflit avec Patil et son dos lui provoquait parfois quelques douleurs et ça ne s'arrangeait vraiment pas avec les entraînements. Il fallait aussi dire que cela provoquait une certaine inquiétude parmi les joueurs de Serpentard qui comptait sur leur poursuiveuse vedette pour inscrire des buts durant le prochain match. Le capitaine était devenu particulièrement agaçant car il forçait Ginny à avoir une alimentation équilibrée et soudoyait des élèves pour empêcher Ginny de faire trop d'effort en cours de DFCM. L'irritation était arrivée à son paroxysme quand Draco était venu vers elle un soir dans la salle commune en compagnie de Vladimir ( qui étonnement, avait l'air particulièrement l'air ravi ) et lui avait proposé que le sixième année lui fasse des massages pour qu'elle n'ait plus de douleurs. Rouge de colère, Ginny avait répliqué qu'il pouvait tout de suite se foutre ses massages là où elle pensait ( Vladimir avait immédiatement perdu son sourire joyeux ) et que s'il continuait comme ça, elle n'irait pas joué alors soit il arrêtait ses agissements, soit il se trouvait un nouveau poursuiveur. Cet argument calma immédiatement le petit-ami d'Hermione qui cessa soudainement de la harceler.

Hermione. Ses rapports avec elle étaient devenus différents. En apparence, tout était comme avant, elles discutaient toujours ensemble, prenaient leur repas ensemble mais c'était juste à la surface. Elles étaient devenues, d'une certaine manière, distantes l'une vis à vis de l'autre. Elles se méfiaient l'une de l'autre et parfois un malaise palpable s'établissait entre elles. Hermione n'avait pas encore eu la preuve que Ginny voyait Potter derrière leur dos et la rousse ne prenait même pas la peine de démentir ce qui agaçait profondément la préfète-en-chef. Hermione voulait tellement que tout redevienne comme avant entre elles, à l'époque où elles se racontaient absolument tout et qu'elles se considéraient comme des soeurs. Elle le voulait tellement qu'elle finit par proposer un projet à Draco. Mais à ce moment là, elle n'aurait pas pu savoir que par la suite, tout se retournerait vers elle et qu'elle paierait aigrement sa méchanceté.

Ginny avait finalement décidé d'aller voir Potter. Dans la semaine précédant le match, elle se présenta à sa porte un peu anxieuse, un comble pour elle ! Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ? Elle avait perdu le contrôle d'elle-même après les révélations de Patil mais elle n'aurait jamais pu lui avouer une chose pareille, question de fierté. Avec un long soupir, elle frappa doucement à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vint ouvrir, et quand il vit que c'était elle, s'effaça pour la laisser entrer, sans dire un mot. Il ne lui avait pas fermé la porte au nez, c'était déjà ça. Après qu'elle soit entrée et qu'elle ait pris son temps pour fermer la porte, voulant retarder le moment où ils auraient à parler, elle se retourna à nouveau vers lui et vit qu'il la fixait, sans ciller, attendant qu'elle soit la première à parler.

- Je...commença-t-elle d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Il fallait dire que son air dur ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Elle finit par baisser les yeux et continua :

- Je suis venu te voir parce que...enfin...parce que tu m'ignorais alors j'aurais voulu savoir pourquoi, acheva-t-elle très vite en rougissant un peu.

Elle se trouvait vraiment idiote surtout à courir après un garçon qui l'ignorait impitoyablement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec un rire sans joie. Pourquoi ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire après avoir presque défiguré une élève de ma classe ?

Elle releva la tête étonnée, et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle n'a rien fait ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde la considère comme une parfaite petite fille innocente ! C'est la fée et moi je suis l'horrible méchante sorcière c'est ça ? Répliqua la rousse avec colère.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça ! dit-il en haussant lui aussi le ton.

- Et puis pourquoi je dois me justifier, merde ! C'est cette sale garce qui s'est jetée sur moi comme une femme des cavernes ! Tu croyais que j'allais attendre de me prendre une raclée avant de faire quelque chose ? C'est très mal me connaître !

- Alors pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de crier à qui veut l'entendre que vous vous êtes battues pour une stupide histoire de dentelle que vous vouliez toutes les deux, tu mens et tu le sais !

- Ah ! Et à ton avis Potter, pourquoi nous nous sommes-nous battues ? demanda Ginny avec une exclamation dédaigneuse.

- Parce que tu étais jalouse ! Déclara le brun sur le même ton.

Elle resta quelques instants la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ja...jalouse ? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix presque éteinte.

- Tu as très compris ! Mais comment voulais-tu qu'elle sache que tu me plaisais ? Demanda-t-il.

Il sembla s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et il se mordit la lèvre. Ginny le trouva particulièrement mignon à cet instant, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ce genre chose. Elle secoua la tête :

- Ce n'était...je veux dire...enfin...elle m'a insulté !

Il secoua lui aussi la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Potter ?

Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas le sens de la question de la rouquine. Elle continua :

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu préfères une petite idiote qui vient à peine d'avoir son BUSE option missionnaire dans son genre ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je me base sur ça ? Interrogea-t-il sèchement

- D'accord Potter, j'ai déconné ! J'avoue, j'étais jalouse ! S'exclama-t-elle enfin rageusement.

Il sembla surpris de l'aveu et pour détendre l'atmosphère, la rousse en profita pour lancer :

- Je te plais vraiment Potter ?

Il passa machinalement une main dans sa chevelure chaotique et répondit :

- Tu sais très bien que oui. Et moi, je te plais ?

- Ouais, un peu trop même...murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire contrit.

Devant son regard, elle ajouta, non sans difficulté :

- Je veux dire, humm...Et bien je suis bien avec toi, et...et je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour un garçon...je veux dire avant, c'est...étrange.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes et ils se sourirent maladroitement.

- Alors, on continue ? Demanda Ginny.

- Ouais...répondit-il avec un petit air rougissant que Ginny trouva charmant.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa l'une de ses mains sur son bras avec un petit sourire. Il la trouvait encore plus charmante quand elle ne jouait pas le rôle de Ginny Weasley la séductrice. Il constata que sans s'en rendre compte, elle changeait peu à peu son caractère et ressemblait davantage à ses frères.

Il la serra dans ses bras longuement, sans rien dire, juste pour apprécier la chaleur de son corps, tout contre lui et quand il lui proposa de rester pour la nuit, elle acquiesça silencieusement.

**- BM -**

- Hermione, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Draco avec hésitation devant une Hermione qui semblait plus déterminée que jamais.

- Draco, chéri, ça fait presque sept ans que nous nous connaissons n'est-ce pas ? dit la brune avec un sourire forcé.

Il hocha la tête, ne voyant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

- Très bien. Et ça fait un certain moment que nous sortons ensemble hein ?

- Oui mais...

- Est-ce j'ai déjà eu une mauvaise idée ? Coupa-t-elle en s'adressant au blond comme on s'adressait à un enfant pour lui apprendre que 2 et 2 faisait 4.

- Non...mais...

- Voilà qui est mieux. Tu sais que j'aime Ginny et que je fais tout ça pour elle, un jour elle me remerciera, continua Hermione avec confiance.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Mais de toute façon Hermione était trop plongée dans ses pensées pour pouvoir entendre quoi que ce soit. Il attendit patiemment son retour sur terre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione déclara :

- Soit. Maintenant que tout est arrangé, contente toi de t'occuper de Patil, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, moi je me chargerais du reste.

- Hermione tu es préfète-en-chef, essaya Draco pour la dissuader.

- Et aussi la meilleure amie de Ginny. Fais juste ce que je t'ai demandé de faire, et après tu pourras me donner des leçons, répondit-elle sèchement avec un regard noir.

- Et si on se fait prendre ?

- Ça n'arrivera pas, je suis bien trop intelligente...

**- BM -**

Même si du côté du couple vedette chez les Serpentard ça n'allait plus très bien, Ginny elle, n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle était accroc à Potter, définitivement. Il était presque devenu une drogue pour elle. Ses lèvres, son odeur, ses mains sur son corps, elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Elle l'avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Oui pour une fois, on la considérait autrement que comme une « sale petite garce qui chauffait les mecs » d'après Parvati Patil, qui après cette réplique bien saignante s'était payée un sort de Mutisme de la part de la rousse.

Ginny avait même recommencé à écrire à ses proches, chose qu'elle n'avait plus faite depuis des années ( sauf durant les périodes de fin d'année où elle envoyait une lettre placide pour toute sa famille ) et ils avaient été ravis ! Surtout sa mère, qui lui avait répondu le lendemain en lui proposant de lui envoyer un catalogue de robe en vue du bal d'Halloween qui approchait à grand pas. Mais pour le moment, c'était le match qui était au centre de toutes les conversations. La veille, Ginny retrouva Harry devant sa chambre avec un grand sourire.

- Je suis navrée de t'annoncer que vous allez perdre le prochain match, dit-elle avec arrogance en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

- Vraiment ? demanda le brun sur le même. Et bien tu vois, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.

- Ah ?

- Ouais, ça fait six années consécutives qu'on vous massacre alors je ne vois pas en quoi ça serait différent cette fois, déclara le Gryffondor en serrant sa taille et en déposant des petits baisers dans le cou de la rouquine.

Elle le poussa, le forçant à s'allonger sur le lit, et elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui.

- Je crois que tu pourrais être surpris, fit-elle, énigmatique.

- Nouvelle tactique de jeu ? questionna le jeune homme, visiblement intéressé.

- Et tu me crois assez idiote pour te le dire ? S'indigna la jeune rousse.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais se mit à rire devant la mine offusquée de Ginny. Elle lui donna une tape dans l'épaule.

- Hey, ça fait mal ! Protesta-t-il, scandalisé.

Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa quand elle leva la main pour lui administrer un nouveau coup.

- J'aime bien ton côté violent, je dois dire, reprit-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et l'embrassa à nouveau, mettant plus d'ardeur dans le baiser.

- Je préfère quand même ce côté là...

- J'imagine que je ne vais pas pouvoir rester ici cette nuit ? Fit Ginny en se redressant un peu.

- Ouais, je dois me ménager pour le match. On remettra ça après, pour me récompenser de ma future victoire ? Proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Ou la mienne ?

- Tu délires poupée, se moqua t-il avec un petit air insolent.

Elle le fixa quelques instants.

- C'est fou comme tu deviens arrogant, fit-elle remarquer.

- Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi, tout ça c'est de ta faute.

Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa une dernière fois passionnément et sortit de la pièce en lui faisant un clin d'œil suggestif. Il la regarda partir et retomba sur le lit en soupirant. Qui aurait pu croire que Ginny Weasley aurait pu être aussi naturelle un jour ? Si quelqu'un lui avait dit ça, quelques semaines auparavant, il lui aurait sûrement rit au nez. Et pourtant...Il décida d'aller se coucher pour prendre suffisamment de force pour la rencontre du lendemain.

Le lendemain en question, assez sûr de lui, il entra dans la Grande Salle et fut applaudit par la majorité des élèves et hué par les Serpentard. Bref, rien de très nouveau. Il fit un signe de la main aux élèves et derrière lui, quelqu'un lui donna une tape sur la tête.

- Allez Potter, tu bloques le passage ! S'exclama Hermione avant de se diriger vers sa table.

Il se massa l'arrière de sa tête, douloureusement. Il se dirigea lui aussi vers sa table et s'installa à côté de Ron qui était descendu avec Lavande Brown et lui lança un vague bonjour. Le rouquin était comme à chaque matinée de match, stressé. Il avait le teint légèrement blême et n'accordait pas la moindre importance aux remarques de Lavande qui lui conseillait de bien manger avant le match. En se servant du café Harry jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à la table des Serpentard. Au même moment Ginny, qui discutait avec une élève de son année leva les yeux vers lui. Avec un demi-sourire, il lui fit un clin d'oeil et quand elle baissa la tête avec un petit sourire il remarqua qu'Hermione Granger le fixait, de ses yeux bruns perçants. Il détourna les yeux en espérant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu même s'il était certain que c'était le cas.

Après son petit déjeuner bien rempli, Harry se leva et fit signe à son équipe de le rejoindre. Dans les vestiaires du stade il donna ses dernières recommandations à ses joueurs.

- ...et ne rentrez surtout pas dans leur jeu. Bref, faîtes de votre mieux et surtout, je veux de la bouillie de serpents à la fin de ce match, compris ? Acheva-t-il avec un sourire tandis qu'il entendait la voix du commentateur annoncer les joueurs de Serpentard.

Les joueurs acquiescèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Puis Harry poussa la porte des vestiaires qui furent immédiatement éclairées par le soleil et faisant par la même occasion découvrir les élèves déchaînés sur les gradins. Le capitaine leva les yeux et vit l'équipe adverse, déjà dans les airs, en ligne parfaite.

- Et voici, l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Cria la voix du commentateur qu'Harry reconnut comme appartenant à Zacharias Smith, de Poufsouffle.

Il annonça chacun des joueurs et Harry enfourcha son balai et monta dans les airs quand Smith hurla :

- Et leur attrapeur vedette, Haaaaaaarryyy Poooooootteeeerrrr !

- Les capitaines ! Hurla l'arbitre, le professeur Bibine.

Harry s'avança vers elle et fut rejoint par Draco Malfoy. Il tendit la main et Malfoy la serra brièvement.

- En place les joueurs ! S'écria Bibine en sortant la malle des balles.

Dès qu'elle l'ouvrit, deux cognards, l'air impitoyable,0 sortirent et commencèrent à attaquer les joueurs. Harry qui attendait le vif d'or fut complètement dépassé. Il avait songé à le suivre mais un autre événement le frappa. En fait dès que le souaffle avait été lâché, il ne l'avait aperçu qu'une demi-seconde puisqu'une tornade verte avait bondi dessus. Et quelques secondes plus tard, le capitaine fut totalement abasourdi quand Smith annonça :

- OUI ! Le premier tir est marqué ! Par Ginny Weasley ! Étonnant, vraiment ! 10 à 0 en faveur des Serpentard !

Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment avait-elle pu marquer aussi vite ? Il jeta un regard effaré à la rousse qui souriait devant les étreintes ravis de ses coéquipiers. Il n'avait jamais vu cela !

Il jeta un regard à ses joueurs et remarqua qu'ils étaient également aussi surpris que lui surtout Ron. Il avait encore la bouche ouverte : Le souaffle venait de lui passer à côté sans qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement ! Le match repris et Harry et son équipe furent abasourdis par la technique des Serpentard. A l'inverse des années précédentes, ils avaient abandonné leur tactique de tricherie et de brutalité et les tirs successifs que Ginny Weasley marquait commençaient à inquiéter Harry. Quand le score fut de 50-0, il appela ses joueurs et leur cria :

- Ce n'est plus possible qu'ils nous mettent autant de tirs...commença-t-il.

- Mais Harry ils sont plus forts qu'avant ! S'enquit Demelza, effacée face aux prouesses de la rousse des Serpentard.

- Je sais, mais nous savons que nous sommes plus forts qu'eux ! Alors on va leur montrer ce que nous savons faire !

Il commença à donner ses instructions et le jeu reprit. Mais quand Ginny Weasley marqua une nouvelle fois, il hurla à l'attention de Ron :

- RON ! JE SAIS QU'ELLE EST FORTE MAIS NE RESTE PAS PLANTÉ LÀ PAR MERLIN !

Il n'entendit par la remarque de son meilleur ami et se mit à chercher le vif d'or activement. Par bonheur, son équipe commença à se réveiller et remonta le score à 90-60 en faveur des Serpentard. Il jeta un regard en biais à Malfoy qui était à l'autre bout du terrain. Il évita le cognard que lui avait envoyé Blaise Zabini et constata avec dépit que les Serpentard venait à nouveau d'inscrire un tir.

- Et bien, commenta Smith en ricanant. Je vois que Ginny Weasley a d'autres talents que le sport en chambre ...AHHH !

Le professeur McGonagall venait de lui assener une tape sur la tête, le regard menaçant.

- Désolée Professeur, mais c'était juste une blague en plus je la complimentais...Attendez, que se passe-t-il ? Les attrapeurs semblent avoir repérer le vif d'or !

En effet Harry avait aperçu la minuscule balle dorée et se précipitait déjà dessus, Malfoy à ses côtés. Ce dernier essaya de dévier la trajectoire du capitaine des Gryffondor avec son propre balai. Ils accélèrent au même moment et Harry, se réjouissant de ses réflexes naturels, baissa la tête à temps pour éviter un nouveau cognard envoyé dans sa direction. Malheureusement pour Malfoy, il n'eut pas cette chance là et le cognard lui frappa férocement l'épaule, lui faisant perdre de l'altitude et surtout, beaucoup de vitesse. S'empêchant d'éclater de rire, Harry continua sur sa lancée. Il n'était plus qu'à cinquante ridicules centimètres du vif. Il tendit la main pour l'attraper mais une rafale de longs cheveux roux se retrouva devant lui, le forçant à freiner et surtout lui faisant perdre de vue le vif d'or. Ecœuré, il constata que c'était Ginny qui s'était plantée devant lui et qui riait à présent.

- ESPÈCE DE SALE GARCE ! Hurla-t-il, furieux.

- POTTER ! MANQUE DE FAIRPLAY ! PENALITÉ ! S'exclama Bibine, derrière lui.

Il secoua la tête et impuissant, regarda Ginny se planter devant les trois buts et marquer avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Jolie manœuvre de Ginny Weasley contrer l'attrapeur, il faut l'avouer ! Le score est de 110 à 60 en faveur des Serpentard.

Le jeu continua pendant près d'une heure et les Gryffondor avait réussi à rattrapé leur retard ( il menait même de dix points ! ) quand il repéra à nouveau le vif. Il ne referait pas la même erreur. Jetant un regard bref vers Ginny qui, avec le souaffle dans les bras, se précipitait vers les buts de Ron et vers Malfoy qui était trop loin pour pouvoir le rattraper. Il s'élança à la poursuite de la balle et sans aucune difficulté s'en saisit avec un cri de victoire. La majorité des spectateurs se leva et hurla son nom tandis que Smith annonçait :

- Potter a attrapé le vif d'or ! Victoire de Gryffondor : 400 à 240 !

Tous les joueurs se précipitèrent vers leur capitaine pour l'étreindre, en poussant des cris de joie.

Ginny fixa la masse rouge et or s'éloigner en portant son capitaine, ivre de joie. Dépitée, elle retourna sur la terre ferme en compagnie des autres, en silence. Draco, encore plus dégoûté que les autres, lâcha son balai avec colère et marcha en direction des vestiaires. En soupirant, elle descendit de son balai et vit Hermione se diriger vers le vestiaire des joueurs sûrement pour aller voir Draco. Elle la suivit et après avoir ouvert les jets d'eau de la douche, ferma les yeux, savourant le contact de l'eau chaude sur son corps. Les autres prenaient le Quidditch trop à coeur. Pour elle, s'était simplement une distraction pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Elle se fichait royalement d'avoir perdu puisqu'elle savait qu'elle avait très bien joué, c'était le principal. Elle sortit des vestiaires du stade en saluant brièvement les autres et retourna se changer dans son dortoir. Elle prit soin de bien refermer sa robe de sorcière et sortit de la salle commune. Rapidement, elle atteint les appartements des préfets-en-chef et observa avec un froncement de sourcil que le tableau n'était pas fermé. En s'approchant doucement et sans entrer, elle jeta un regard à l'intérieur pour vérifier qu'Hermione n'était pas là. Et ce qu'elle vit la renversa. Potter et Patil enlacés sur un sofa en train de s'embrasser fougueusement. A cet instant précis une haine sans nom submergea Ginny Weasley et elle ne se contrôlait plus lorsqu'elle poussa totalement le tableau et qu'elle sortit sa baguette.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

Voilà, voilà. Que va-t-il se passer ? vous le verrez dans le prochain épisode de Baisers Mortels !

OK Parvati, dans le genre sangsue, hein...Et Hermione, de plus en plus peste. Enfin comme je l'ai déjà dit, faut bien un méchant !

Je veux des reviews ! Ginny est accroc à Harry et moi à vos reviews, c'est lamentable n'est-ce pas ?


	11. Jalousie, Tromperies et Machinations

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à notre déesse à tous, JK Rowling.**

**NdA :** Je reviens après deux mois d'absence, comme d'habitude en fait '. Je crois qu'on devrait me décerner la palme de la lenteur et de la flemmardise qui plus est ! J'ai mis du temps à me remettre à écrire ( je pense d'ailleurs que ça va se sentir ) et j'ai été coupé avec l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic. Ce chapitre, je le trouve assez différent des autres, dans le sens que j'ai énormément explicité les sentiments des personnages, négligeant sans doute un peu les dialogues. Soit on aime, soit on déteste ( et bien évidemment j'espère que vous allez apprécier ! )  
Mais le plus important : Le compteur affiche 28 reviews pour le chapitre précédent ! Whouuuu ! Ça ne fait qu'augmenter, je suis raviiiie ! Merci à vous, mes reviewers et lecteurs. Merci à ceux qui mettent la fic dans leurs alerts ou favorites. Merci de suivre ma fic, de tous vos compliments, ça me fait énormément plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ! Je prend de plus en plus de plaisir à écrire cette fic et j'essayerais de tout faire pour qu'elle continue à vous plaire !  
Merci à : _Chocolatine, Dumby95 ( X2 ! ), DarkProphet, loudee, torllusque, alviss, Nutpapaye, frippoune2312, nefenti, Chris, haryytrotter, drago-hermione, Mariie, Miss Bady, Hermy, Flower Lee, Valoou, Anabella ( X2 En plus tu m'as laissé la 100 ème reviews ! ), Sunshiine, atchoum16, mimi1911402, Adeluska ( X2 :D ), Sarah2405, tinkyfunky et enfin Cho13  
_J'espère n'avoir écorché aucun pseudos ! Avec le temps que ça m'a pris pour tous les écrire, ça me ferait trop mal.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la review à la fin !

**Chapitre XI : Jalousie, Tromperies et Machinations**

Elle était en proie à une véritable fureur. C'était comme si son cœur avait cessé de battre et que ses gestes étaient dictés par des ondes particulièrement haineuses. Elle fulminait tellement qu'elle en ressentait comme une douleur latente qui lui broyait les entrailles, effaçant toute trace de bonté qu'elle avait pu acquérir durant ces dernières semaines et remplacée par une vive envie de les faire souffrir le plus possible. Elle voulait qu'ils ressentent le mal dont elle était éprise à cet instant même. Elle entra dans la pièce, l'air presque indéchiffrable. Les émotions qui se bousculaient en elle n'étaient pas très claires mais une seule avait prit le dessus : la colère.

Ils se séparèrent, semblant remarquer sa présence. Le petit sourire vainqueur qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Patil s'évanouit quand elle vit Ginny approcher, la menaçant de sa baguette.

- Ginny, lâche-ça, commença Potter en fixant la baguette de la rouquine tout en lançant un regard paniqué vers Patil.

- Ginny ? répéta la rousse avec un ricanement amer en le toisant froidement. A présent pour toi ça sera Weasley, Potter.

Elle se tourna vers Patil. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Les mots lui manquaient. Elle la haïssait certes, mais au fond, Ginny savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas au courant de sa relation avec Potter mais comment dire ? Elle s'en fichait. Même en sachant cela, son ressentiment ne s'apaisait pas. Peu importe qui savait ou non, elle les aurait tous les deux. Pendant ce temps, les deux jeunes gens qui se trouvaient en face d'elle ne cessaient de se jeter des regards alarmés. Une voix s'éleva dans le couloir « On a gagné ! » et cela suffit à Ginny pour être inattentive quelques secondes. Erreur Fatale. Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent d'un coup, laissant la pièce dans une obscurité totale. Ginny ne parvenait même pas à distinguer les ombres qui s'étaient littéralement jetées vers la porte pour sortir dans le corridor à toute vitesse. En jurant, elle se jeta à leur poursuite. Elle prit un certain temps pour sortir car ses yeux ne s'habituaient pas à l'obscurité et que tous les sortilèges de rayonnements et de luminosité qu'elle lançaient ne fonctionnaient pas. Elle réussit tout de même à arriver dans le couloir éclairé mais la lumière qui en émanait l'aveuglait et elle dut plusieurs fois cligner des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits.

**- BM -**

Ils couraient à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs, jetant sans cesse des regards paniqués derrière eux. Après quelques minutes de course effrénée, il attira la jeune brune à côté de lui derrière la statue d'un vieux sorcier à la carrure imposante et se tourna vers elle.

- On...a...eu...chaud cette fois, fit-il d'une voix saccadée.

La jeune fille se contenta d'acquiescer, ne se trouvant pas la capacité de produire une phrase claire tellement elle avait les poumons en feu. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. Le garçon dut remarquer qu'elle n'était pas bien car il lui demanda :

- Ça va toi ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Ce fut seulement après avoir pris de grandes inspirations pendant une bonne minute qu'elle recouvra l'usage de la parole et encore :

- J...j'ai cru que...Qu'elle...

- Elle allait nous lancer un sortilège impardonnable ? Moi aussi...

- Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'elle puisse être aussi accroc à Potter...

- Ouais, moi non plus, renchérit-il.

-Au fait comment as-tu fais pour lancer un sort ? demanda la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil. Je ne t'ai pas vu prendre lever ta baguette.

Draco eut un sourire flegmatique et il sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Une petite bourse verte.

- Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée des jumeaux Weasley, informa-t-il simplement avec un clin d'œil.

Elle lui fit un sourire. Heureusement qu'il avait eu cette idée sinon à l'heure qu'il est, ils seraient coincés en face d'une Ginny folle de rage.

- Tu crois qu'on a eu raison de faire ça ? questionna soudain Draco avec hésitation.

- Oui, sans l'ombre d'un doute...déclara-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

Ne comprenait-il pas qu'ils se devaient de séparer Ginny et Potter ? Tout devait rentrer dans l'ordre. C'était le statut quo. Aucun rapport entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ne devait dépasser la limite de temps qu'exigeaient des répliques cinglantes dans une conversation. Et surtout si le rapport en question incluait la mascotte de Gryffondor et la poursuiveuse vedette de Serpentard. Oui, tout devait rentrer dans l'ordre et elle, Hermione Granger, s'en chargerait. A n'importe quel prix.

Draco ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer quelle importance elle accordait à cet ordre. Se doutait de la difficulté avec laquelle elle avait obtenu cette réputation d'élève populaire, ce qu'elle avait du faire ? Elle était peut-être détestée mais elle était respectée, et ça, c'était le plus important. Elle en voulait terriblement à Ginny. Comment celle-ci avait-elle pu lui cacher une chose pareille ? Après tout, c'était grâce à elle qu'elle en était là où elle en était. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être mieux que la popularité, le piédestal sur lequel on la posait ? Hermione était quelqu'un d'important. Elle suscitait les regards envieux des autres filles, les regards attirés des garçons, en résumé elle était regardée ! Elle avait soif de reconnaissance, voulait être reconnue, jalousée, et même haïe pour la convoitise qu'elle provoquait. Quand elle marchait, promenant le décolleté plongeant de sa chemise dans les couloirs, elle voulait qu'on l'observe, qu'on la dévisage, qu'on la remarque ! Elle savait qu'elle avait toujours constitué une sorte de « modèle » pour Ginny. L'admiration que lui avait portée la rouquine avait été source d'assurance, de suffisance même. Et à présent ? Elle ressentait comme une haine envers Ginny. Elle qui osait lui parler, sans réellement se sentir concernée par ses sous-entendus. Elle avait envie que tout redevienne comme avant, sans ne plus jamais devoir faire semblant.

- Hermione ? demanda une voix, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Elle leva les yeux vers le blond qui se trouvait face à elle et esquissa un léger sourire forcé.

- Je pense qu'on peut sortir maintenant, déclara-t-il en jetant un rapide regard vers les alentours.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de hocher la tête et croisa les bras, replongeant une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées. Ginny était tellement stupide. Potter n'était qu'un pauvre abruti et la rousse s'était laissé séduire, comme une débutante. Ce type n'avait strictement rien, à part la balafre qu'il portait sur le front et qui le rendait si « spécial » aux yeux des autres. Aucune ambition, aucun charme, juste une arrogance prononcée et une tête brûlée. Voilà la description qu'on pouvait faire de lui.

- Hermione ! s'exclama à nouveau la voix de Draco, cette fois impatiente. On y va !

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Draco l'entraînait déjà dans le corridor et elle finit par le suivre, en silence. Elle n'était pas très optimiste à l'idée de pouvoir rencontrer à nouveau sa meilleure amie. Meilleure amie qui actuellement, était en proie à une folie meurtrière et qui trouverait sûrement très intéressant le fait qu'ils se baladent dans les couloirs avec des robes de Gryffondor. Hermione ne voulait même pas imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'elle ferait le rapprochement. Raison de plus pour se faire le plus discret possible.

- Heureusement que tu as jeté cette poudre à temps, tu commençais à redevenir blond, lança la brune.

Draco passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux et jeta un regard vers Hermione. Elle reprenait elle aussi progressivement son apparence initiale. Elle perdit quelques centimètres et ses cheveux raides et noirs comme l'ébène redevint bruns et bouclés, comme à leur habitude. Elle perdit aussi la peau foncée de Parvati pour retrouver son teint légèrement mat.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Hermione.

- On descend dans le parc ? Le temps qu'elle se calme et qu'elle retourne dans son dortoir ? proposa-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie pour la tenir contre lui.

Elle lâcha un soupir et hocha la tête en posant son bras autour de sa taille.

**- BM -**

Une semaine qu'elle l'ignorait royalement, qu'elle passait à ses côtés sans le voir, sans lui parler, et que quand par chance, il arrivait à croiser son regard, la haine qui s'en reflétait le forçait à baisser les yeux. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Était-ce à cause du match qu'il avait remporté contre son équipe ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être pour une raison aussi stupide. Et puis quand il avait attrapé le vif d'or elle n'avait pas paru si déçue que ça après tout. Ça devait être autre chose. Cette semaine avait été terriblement longue et elle lui manquait plus ce qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Elle ressentait la même chose. Et pourtant, elle avait décidé de l'ignorer. Son ressentiment s'était un peu apaisé et elle avait finit par se dire que extérioriser toute cette colère ne servirait à rien, elle l'aimait trop. Ce n'était plus la peine de se voiler la face, c'était bien de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Pas seulement du désir mais de l'amour aussi. Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement éprouvé. Enfin si, mais dans une autre mesure. Elle aimait sa famille, elle aimait ses amis, mais lui, elle l'aimait...différemment. L'amour. Un sentiment qui pouvait vous rendre heureux et paradoxalement, misérable. Pendant toute cette semaine elle dormit. Elle dormit oui, mais mal. Elle eut des nausées et des manques. Des manques, exactement, il lui manquait déjà. Elle qui pourtant tentait désespérément de le faire tomber dans l'oubli, elle voulait ne plus le voir mais la force ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Son parfum et ces sourires lui manquaient. Ses bras et son regard ne sortaient pas de sa mémoire. Elle se trouvait à cet instant tellement pitoyable, tellement faible. Elle qui d'habitude était tellement sûre d'elle, tellement control, tellement imperturbable. Mais elle allait se reprendre et Potter s'en mordrait les doigts.

Elle reprit alors ses anciennes habitudes, fidèle à elle même. Sourires charmeurs, air désinvolte et regards meurtriers furent de retour en un clin d'œil, à la grande satisfaction d'Hermione. Elle avait enfin retrouvée sa meilleure amie, sa sœur et les moyens qu'elle avait mis en œuvre pour ça lui semblaient, à présent, bien dérisoires.

- Bonne journée Ginny ? demanda Hermione alors que la belle rousse se jetait littéralement dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

- Mortellement ennuyeuse...et toi ?

- Pareil, répondit la brune avec un sourire.

Ginny ferma les yeux et lâcha un soupir presque nostalgique.

- Où tu vas ? questionna Hermione lorsque la rouquine se leva et s'étira longuement, comme un chat.

- Je vais chercher mes affaires pour l'entraînement, à tout à l'heure !

Elle fit mine de lui envoyer un baiser volant et s'éloigna. Après avoir prit son balai et sa tenue de Quidditch, la rousse s'élança dans les couloirs. Elle espérait que Draco n'était pas encore arrivé sur le stade sinon elle aurait droit à une nouvelle fois un sermon pour ses retards répétés. Elle posa son balai sur la rampe de l'escalier pour attacher ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute quand elle entendit :

- Ginny ?

Elle se figea. Cette voix qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre, cette fois si attirante, si sensuelle. Elle soupira pour reprendre contenance et se retourna vers lui :

- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne plus m'appeler comme ça Potter, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Mais...commença-t-il, ne comprenant pas. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, estomaquée.

- Tu oses me demander ça ? JE T'AI SURPRIS AVEC ELLE ET TU OSES ME DEMANDER ÇA ? hurla-t-elle.

Son visage devint blême. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi agressive et en colère contre lui. Avec qui l'avait-elle surpris bon sang ? Il n'était au courant de rien, si seulement il pouvait savoir de quoi il s'agissait !

- Ginny de quoi tu parles ? Avec qui m'as-tu surpris, je...

- ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA ! ET ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI, C'EST CLAIR ?

Il la saisit par les épaules pour la rapprocher de lui et avec colère s'exclama :

- Mais putain Weasley, de quoi tu parles j'ai rien fais merde ! s'énerva le brun.

- T'es vraiment con, je t'ai VU embrasser Patil alors n'essaye pas de me faire croire que je suis folle et que j'ai des hallucinations ! s'écria la jeune rousse avec fureur en s'écartant brusquement de lui.

Embrasser Patil ? Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! C'était elle qu'il aimait, et il pensait qu'elle le savait ! Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait il ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit.

- Ginny je te jure que je n'ai pas embrassé cette fille, ce n'était pas moi !

La jeune rousse le regarda d'un air choqué. Qu'il ose encore lui mentir alors qu'elle l'avait prit en flagrant délit de flirt la rendait folle. Elle éclata alors d'un rire amer, froid qui fit frissonner le jeune homme. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi dangereux qu'à cet instant.

- Alors quoi ? Ce n'était pas toi hein ? C'était qui alors ? Un type qui te ressemblait ? A moins que j'ai des hallucinations et des visions moi aussi, n'est-ce-pas ? LA FERME ! cria-t-elle alors qu'il essayait une nouvelle fois de se justifier.

- Ginny, crois-moi je...

- Menteur, t'es qu'un menteur Potter. Et ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, sinon tu auras de mes nouvelles !

Et avec un dernier regard glacial, elle reprit son balai et le bouscula pour passer. Elle se mit à courir pour s'éloigner. Elle ne pouvait même plus supporter de voir son regard vert envoûtant fixé sur elle avec cette lueur d'incompréhension. Il n'était qu'un pauvre menteur, voilà tout. Il voulait jouer avec ses nerfs, lui faire du mal. Elle commençait à comprendre. Elle avait été stupide et ce depuis le début. Elle s'était montrée attachante, sincère et surtout faible ! Oui le mot qui convenait bien à son attitude était la faiblesse ! Elle s'était laissée abusée, trompée par ses mots, ses caresses, sa sensibilité ! Comment, elle Ginny Weasley, fière Serpentard avait pu se faire avoir par un Gryffondor ? Tellement aimé à Poudlard, idéalisé comme un jeune homme parfait qui débarrasserait sans doute l'univers du mage le plus puissant que celui-ci ait jamais connu dans quelques années, il n'était en réalité, qu'un menteur. Elle était amoureuse d'un menteur. Elle était pathétique, définitivement. Il suffisait d'un regard de sa part pour la faire devenir comme l'une de ses filles niaises qui se morfondaient pour un garçon. Mais n'avait-elle pas décidé de se reprendre ? De lui montrer ce qu'il avait perdu et de lui en faire baver ?

Harry la regarde s'éloigner, déçu. Cette situation devenait insupportable. Pourquoi le repoussait-t-elle aussi sèchement et par Merlin, quelle était cette histoire avec Parvati ? Il se dit que la meilleure solution serait d'aller demander des explications à la principale intéressée.

- Est-ce que tu es allée parler à Ginny Weasley ? demanda-t-il à Parvati quand il la vit descendre du dortoir des filles, le lendemain.

Elle eut l'air étonnée et fronça les sourcils.

- Non pourquoi, elle a encore dit un truc sur moi ? S'exclama Parvati, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

- Non mais elle a dit qu'elle nous avait vus nous embrasser alors...

- Non je ne lui ai pas parlé, affirma Parvati en secouant la tête.

Elle avait l'air sincère.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle croit ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un air intéressé. Elle pense qu'on sort ensemble ?

- Je ne sais pas, déclara Harry en haussant les épaules.

Elle lui sourit avant de demander :

- Au fait tu as une cavalière pour le bal d'Halloween ?

- Je...euh...en fait...bredouilla-t-il.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Heureusement une voix l'interpella et il s'excusa rapidement avant de déguerpir, comme s'il avait le Calmar géant aux trousses. Il rejoignit rapidement Ron.

- On va déjeuner vieux ? questionna celui-ci.

- Ouais...

Ils sortirent de la salle commune en direction de la Grande Salle. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte, Harry lâcha :

- Tu viens de me tirer d'une de ces situations. Parvati voulait savoir si j'avais une cavalière pour le bal, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogatif de son meilleur ami.

- Ah ça, répondit son ami avec un sourire contrit tandis qu'ils traversaient la Grande Salle jusqu'à la table ou des élèves de Gryffondor prenaient déjà leur petit-déjeuner pour s'y installer.

Le brun soupira en s'asseyant à côté d'un groupe de cinquième année, en face de Ron.

- Et tu as une cavalière ?

- Non.

Il jeta un regard vers la table des Serpentard et plus particulièrement vers Ginny. Peut-être qu'elle avait déjà trouvé un cavalier. Mais ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Elle était assise près d'un type de Serpentard et l'embrassait passionnément. Il n'arrivait même pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Ses yeux sur son visage, sa main sur la sienne, ses lèvres caressant sa peau, c'en était trop pour lui. S'il avait suivi son instinct, le type qui osait la toucher aurait prit un Avada Kedavra dans la minute. Il avait mal, comme un besoin pressant de hurler. Il sentait en lui ce fantôme qui le hantait et ce démon qui le tourmentait : la jalousie. Il la sentait dans son poing, cette maladie implacable, cette haine sans fin. Il se leva d'un bond et sortit de la salle, pour s'éloigner de cette atmosphère étouffante et surtout pour échapper à cette envie de meurtre.

Ginny leva les yeux vers la porte de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois, et vit son frère et Potter entrer en discutant. Elle les observa tandis qu'il traversait la salle de banquet pour s'installer à leur table.

- J'espère que tu me regardes Potter, murmura-t-elle entre ses deux.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? demanda Joshua, juste à côté d'elle.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et secoua la tête, en se rapprochant de lui. Elle sortait avec Joshua Wainwright depuis la veille, dans le seul but de rendre jaloux Potter. Elle savait qu'il était fou d'elle depuis leur cinquième année mais elle le trouvait juste sympa. Il était lui aussi dans sa classe et également à Serpentard. Parfait. Elle s'approcha de son visage et posa ses lèvres tout près de sa bouche en lui prenant la main. Il s'était légèrement crispé, et elle descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou pour le parsemer de petits baisers. Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Il était comme dirait-on fasciné et ses yeux verts foncés reflétaient une once de convoitise qu'elle trouvait flatteuse. Elle arrivait à le troubler simplement avec des petits baisers chastes. Elle fit un sourire en coin et posa machinalement sa main sur son bras pour le caresser en jetant un regard vers la table des Gryffondor. Potter s'était levé, et d'une démarche raide et féroce, sortait de la Grande Salle. Elle voulait lui faire du mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'on pouvait jouer ainsi avec ses sentiments ? Elle se tourna finalement vers son assiette pour finir son petit-déjeuner.

_Le jour se lève encore ici bas  
__Mais la vie n'a plus le même éclat  
__La journée s'annonce claire et limpide  
__Mais dans ma tête je dois faire le vide  
__Le temps s'est arrêté ici, depuis que tu n'es plus là._

Cela faisait mal. La peur, l'angoisse, la rage se profilaient sans relâche, dévastant tout sur leur passage. D'imaginer qu'un autre que lui puisse poser ses mains sur elle le rendait fou. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'épier ses moindres faits et gestes et quand elle témoignait de l'affection envers ce type qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il détestait cordialement, cela lui faisait l'effet d'un poignard dans le coeur.

_Elle te rend dingue  
__Et ton problème, c'est simplement qu'elle s'en moque  
__Elle te rend dingue  
__Et il n'y pas que chez toi qu'elle a causé un choc._

Il avait vu dans le regard de ce dernier que Ginny le fascinait, l'ensorcelait même. Et d'une certaine manière, il comprenait parfaitement. Elle était captivante, et pas seulement par sa beauté. Non, elle avait cette capacité à devenir aussi brûlante que la braise et à la seconde qui suivait, elle pouvait devenir froide et dure comme de la pierre. Et ce type avait dût s'en rendre compte. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle continuait à enjôler, à charmer et à amadouer d'autres types, indifférente à l'affection que lui portait ce type.

_Elle est trop belle, subtile et trop maligne pour toi  
__Dis-toi qu'une fille comme elle ne se dompte pas  
__Laisse courir car cela devait finir comme ça  
__Un nom fantôme de plus sur son agenda  
__Quant à toi, oublie la ; elle a déjà une nouvelle proie  
__L'option est levée, t'as perdu tous des droits  
__Tu cries, elle ne reviendra pas  
__Elle ne veut plus de toi._

Peut-être que tout ça n'avait été qu'un jeu pour elle, après tout ? Peut-être qu'elle avait voulu le tester depuis le début. Savoir s'il résisterait à ses avances, à son charme indiscutable. Et elle avait réussi. Plus une heure ne passait sans qu'il ne pense à elle, à ses sourires, à ses étreintes. Est-ce quelle ressentait la même chose pour lui ? Il en avait été sûr jusqu'à maintenant. Mais elle était maintenant tellement indifférente qu'il commençait à croire que ce sentiment n'était plus réciproque et même qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il aurait aimé tout vivre, tout partager avec elle. Être son unique source de bonheur, qu'elle passe toutes ses heures avec lui, être la seule chose qu'elle puisse aimer. Il aurait aimé être le seul capable de la faire sourire, le seul qui puisse la faire rire ou pleurer, qu'elle ne fasse attention qu'à lui, que le reste du monde n'existe pas. Il voulait qu'elle soit sienne. Il se sentait égoïste. Tout simplement parce qu'il était jaloux. Mais tout ce qu'il souhait, c'était qu'elle revienne.

_Rien ne sert de lutter  
__Le temps ne pourra jamais l'effacer  
__A quoi bon résister  
__Car dans mon âme, son image est gravée._

**- BM -**

Comme s'était réjouissant. Elle pouvait sentir son regard brûlant sur elle, attisé par ce sentiment qu'elle n'avait que trop éprouvé par sa faute. C'était à elle maintenant de le voir souffrir. On ne jouait pas avec Ginny Weasley. Le sentir là, incliné, traînant au sol, implorant silencieusement sa pitié. Elle prenait son pied dans son enfer. Il doutait, devenait fou, et elle, elle se contentait de lui infliger l'ultime danse simplement avec une caresse ou un baiser pour son nouveau petit ami. Elle jouissait de voir ses yeux jaloux. Elle le regardait, le méprisait. Son coeur ? Elle le tenait entre ses mains. Elle jouait de lui, il ne valait plus rien. Oui, on ne jouait pas avec Ginny Weasley. Son ennemie, elle était, à jamais elle le resterait.

Ginny leva les yeux de son parchemin et vit que Joshua l'observait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton badin.

- Rien, je te regardais...répondit-t-il.

Après quelques secondes, il ajouta :

- Tu es très belle.

- Je sais...

Il eut l'air surpris et la cela fit rire intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'elle allait le remercier en lui sautant au cou ? Quel imbécile ! Bien sûr qu'elle était belle, on le lui disait assez comme ça. Le pauvre avait l'air complètement ébahi par sa réponse, et elle soupira d'agacement. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et s'efforçant à grand peine, de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, elle déclara :

- Mais merci, tu es adorable.

Il se détendit, visiblement satisfait. Il était vraiment idiot. Sympa, mais idiot. Elle posa sa plume et bailla en s'étirant sur sa chaise :

- Tu as sommeil ? demanda-t-il immédiatement. Tu veux aller te coucher ?

- Je dois d'abord passer voir Hermione, expliqua la rousse en se levant.

Il fit une moue déçue, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Il pensait qu'elle était sa disposition ou quoi ? Elle se servait de lui, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse ses idées.

- Tu veux que...commença Joshua.

Elle le coupa :

- Ne m'attends pas, à plus.

Elle l'embrassa furtivement et sortit de la salle commune, très heureuse de quitter ce climat accablant. Bien que mignon, il n'en restait pas moins lourd. Elle marcha dans les cachots avant de monter les escaliers qui la mèneraient aux étages supérieurs. Elle croisa Draco à proximité des appartements des préfets-en-chef. Il avait l'air plutôt agacé. Elle lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit brièvement avant de reprendre son chemin. Il s'était peut-être disputé avec Hermione ? Ça arrivait souvent ces temps-ci.

**- BM -**

Hermione était en train de ranger ces affaires de potions quand on frappa à la porte. Elle sursauta, éparpillant par la même occasion des herbes sur son chandail.

- Entrez ! ordonna-t-elle avec humeur.

Ce tee-shirt lui avait valu une petite fortune. Elle se retourna vers la porte et vit Draco entrer. Il lui fit un sourire et vint l'embrasser.

- Tu faisais quoi ? interrogea-t-il en se mettait à l'aise.

- Du ménage, répondit-elle d'un ton absent tandis qu'elle enlevait le vêtement.

Elle pointa sa baguette dessus et murmura des formules de nettoyage mais aucune d'elles ne fonctionna.

- Fais chier, ça part pas, se plaignit-t-elle.

- Arrête de t'énerver, tu n'as qu'à le donner aux elfes de maison, proposa le blond en lui attrapant la main pour la tirer vers lui, sur le lit.

Elle se dégagea sèchement et lâcha :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il lui lança un regard surpris et déclara :

- Je voulais juste venir te voir, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, après tout on sort ensemble.

- Ouais et bien il va falloir que tu penses à t'en aller, Ginny doit venir, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

Il eut l'air encore plus surpris et rétorqua :

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'es plus la même depuis que vous êtes redevenues amies !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lança la jeune brune en le regardant d'un oeil noir. Et puis tu m'énerves. Ma meilleure amie va arriver, vas-t-en !

- Ça veux dire quoi ça ?

- Je veux plus te voir ! Voilà ce que ça veux dire ! s'écria-t-elle soudain en se retournant vers lui.

- Attends, t'es en train de me plaquer là ? s'exclama le Serpentard d'un ton furibond.

Elle lui adressa un regard des plus méprisants, et d'une voix froide répondit :

- Peut-être bien !

Il se releva, surpris et furieux et sortit de la pièce. Elle allait le lui payer.

Peu après ce fut au tour de Ginny de frapper à la porte de la préfète-en-chef. Elle entendit la voix d'Hermione et entra dans la pièce. La brune accueillit sa meilleure amie avec un grand sourire.

- Tu m'attends, je vais essayer de passer ça sous l'eau, expliqua la brune en lui montrant son top avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

Ginny acquiesça et s'assit sur le lit avec un soupir.

- Au fait Ginny, j'ai reçu le catalogue de 3 Sorcières ce matin, lança Hermione, toujours dans la salle de bain. Les chaussures que tu voulais sont en solde.

- Ahh super, où est-ce-que tu l'as mis ? S'enquit la rouquine en se levant

- Il est dans l'armoire, à côté de mes affaires.

Ginny se dirigea vers la penderie de la brune et commença à chercher le catalogue de prêt-à-porter. Alors qu'elle tendait la main pour le prendre quelque chose attira son attention. C'était une robe de sorcier de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal excepté les bordures rouges et or. Elle fronça les sourcils. Comment se faisait-il que sa meilleure amie ait des vêtements de Gryffondor dans sa garde-robe ? Elle tira l'uniforme et découvrit une petite fiole contenant un liquide orangée. Elle prit le flacon et lu l'inscription qui était écrite sur l'étiquette. Polynectar.

La jeune fille fronça à nouveau les sourcils mais rangea rapidement les robes, fourra la potion dans sa poche et prit le catalogue quand Hermione revint dans la chambre :

- Tu trouves ? demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant elle aussi vers l'armoire.

- Oui oui, j'ai trouvé, répondit rapidement la rousse en retournant s'asseoir.

Hermione après avoir enfilé un nouveau tee-shirt, vint s'installer à côté de sa meilleure amie avec un air de conspiratrice.

- Alors, tu ne me racontes pas comment ça se passe avec Joshua ? fit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Ginny lui fit un petit sourire forcé.

- Oh bof...

Hermione eut alors un très, très grand sourire.

**- BM -**

Comment avait-elle osé ? Lui, Draco Malfoy largué comme un malpropre ? Pour qui se prenait-t-elle par Merlin ? Elle avait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour machiner ses plans odieux, l'avait séduit pour qu'il l'aide et elle finissait par le lâcher de la sorte ? Jamais. Il s'était trop laissé faire, mais plus jamais elle ne recommencerait. Il lui ferait regretter ce qu'elle avait fait et lui ferait ravaler sa suffisance. Une garce, voilà ce qu'était Hermione Granger. Une manipulatrice, qui était prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Elle se croyait la plus intelligente, la plus belle, la plus désirable ? Il allait faire d'elle la fille la plus méprisée de l'école. Si elle ne devait pas faire sa ronde aujourd'hui, cela voulait dire que Potter devait être quelque part dans les couloirs. Il n'eut qu'à descendre silencieusement dans le Hall pour apercevoir la coqueluche des Gryffondor. Il sourit, décidément, même le destin voulait se débarrasser d'Hermione.

- Hé Potter ! appela-t-il en courant vers le jeune homme.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea avec méfiance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy, et qu'est-ce que tu fous dans les couloirs à cette heu...

- Ne t'excite pas Potter, lança Draco d'un ton méprisant.

Il se faisait déjà assez violence comme ça. Se tournant vers le Gryffondor, il prit un ton sérieux et déclara :

- Faut qu'on parle Potter, j'ai des choses intéressantes à te dire au sujet d'Hermione Granger...

**Fin du Chapitre.**

Onzième chapitre, enfin achevé. Depuis le temps aussi. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! On arrive à un tournant décisif de la fic, je pense qu'elle sera bientôt terminée d'ailleurs peut-être deux ou trois chapitres, ce n'est pas encore décidé ( mais rassurez-vous, il seront aussi longs que celui-ci ! ). J'attends avec impatience vos reviews !  
Si vous ne détestez pas encore Hermione, attendez le prochain chapitre ! Je la maltraite cette pauvre Hermione. Mais c'est un Univers Alternatif, alors je peux me le permettre.  
La chanson dans le chapitre est _"Elle te rend dingue"_ de Nuttea. J'adore ce morceau. Et si vous pensez que la rupture de Draco et de Hermione est un peu étrange, vous comprendrez pourquoi dans la suite.


	12. Révélations Inattendues

**NdA :** J'ai été lente ( comme d'habitude ) mais le chapitre est long alors j'espère que ça compense :D. Je vous le dis tout de suite, ce douzième chapitre est l'avant dernier de la fic ( en même temps ça quasiment fait un an et demi que j'écris cette fic et j'en suis seulement au douzième chapitre, c'est pas très glorieux tout ça, je sais ) mais mieux vaut tard que jamais hein ( tentative merdique pour se justifier )  
En écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai trop eu l'impression d'écrire un scénario de soap opera genre Les Feux de L'Amour tellement il y a eu de retournements de situations. Mais contrairement à cette fanfiction, les soap opera font 250 épisodes par an, EUX. Bon j'arrête mon délire et passons AUX REVIEWS. Merci, merci, merci ! Je ne le dirais jamais assez, vos reviews sont super encourageantes et me font toujours vraiment plaisir, je tiens à le signaler. Alors merci à **: Cho 13, Dumby95, Nutpapaye, oOBlanche NeigeOo, tempopo, didine34790, drago-hermione, Dark Prophet, Sarah2405, bmw, atchoum16, charline07, miss-Potter-Weasley, fripounne2312, RichardGeros, Tania, shapi, Khaoula et enfin le-chant-des-regrets-eternels.** Merci à toi aussi, cher lecteur, qui ne laisse pas de review. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Black Lagoon ne mord pas, alors n'aies pas peur et aide ses autres reviewers à exploser son compteur. Je réponds à toutes les reviews ( il me semble ) signées. Et voilà, c'est tout. Bonne Lecture.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette histoire sont à notre déesse : J.K Rowling. Comme elle ne veut pas me léguer les droits d'Harry Potter & Co, je me venge et dévergondant ses personnages !

**Fin du Chapitre précédent :**

_Il se faisait déjà assez violence comme ça. Se tournant vers le Gryffondor, il prit un ton sérieux et déclara :_

_- Faut qu'on parle Potter, j'ai des choses intéressantes à te dire au sujet d'Hermione Granger..._

**Chapitre XII : Révélations Inattendues**

A cette phrase, Harry se raidit aussitôt. Il avait perçu dans la voix de Malfoy un ton mauvais qui, pour être honnête, ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il dévisagea le Serpentard qui soutint son regard, l'air impassible. Mais la curiosité l'emporta : il avait envie de savoir de quoi parlait Malfoy. Puis, presque en regrettant aussitôt de l'avoir demandé, Harry lança :

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que des histoires au sujet de cette...de cette fille m'intéressent ? »

Un sourire en coin se glissa sur les lèvres de Malfoy.

- « Je sais que ça va t'intéresser Potter. Surtout que ça concerne Ginny Weasley... »

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne pût cacher plus longtemps son intérêt et malgré le ton dégagé qu'il tenta d'adopter, un sentiment d'impatience mêlé d'amertume se ressentit dans sa voix :

- « Et pourquoi les petites histoires personnelles de Gi...de Weasley devraient m'intéresser ? »

Il s'était rattrapé mais au sourire satisfait que Malfoy afficha, Harry comprit que le Serpentard avec remarqué qu'il allait d'abord dire « Ginny ».

- « Je ne sais pas moi...Peut-être parce que tu sortais avec elle et qu'elle t'a plaqué sans raison ? » suggéra Malfoy avec un ricanement méprisant.

Cependant Harry, aussi furieux qu'il fut devant le Serpentard, resta sur ses positions :

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Malfoy... » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Malfoy éclata alors d'un rire ouvertement moqueur qui fit bouillir Harry de rage. Il détestait ce type. Mais s'il voulait être éclairé sur la situation, il fallait qu'il se contienne.

- « Ne joues pas à ce jeu là avec moi, Potter. » commença Malfoy de son habituel ton narquois. « J'étais au courant de votre petite liaison, et je ne suis pas le seul. »

- « Que veux-tu dire par là ? » finit par demander le jeune homme.

Il était inutile de nier plus longtemps.

- « Je veux dire par là que Granger aussi était au courant et que ça ne lui a pas plu du tout, comme tu peux t'en douter. »

Devant le regard dubitatif d'Harry, le Serpentard continua :

- « Elle a tout manigancé pour que vous vous sépariez. Avec mon aide, involontaire, si-je puis m'exprimer ainsi. »

Hermione Granger ? Oui, c'était vraisemblable. Tout à fait plausible même. Mais un détail lui échappait :

- « Mais si tu l'as aidé pourquoi viens-tu me dire ça alors ? » s'étonna Harry.

- « Oh, petite vengeance personnelle. » répondit Draco, évasif.

Harry savait qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête mais pour le moment, il s'en fichait complètement. Il voulait connaître la vérité d'abord. Plus vite il serait mis au courant de tout, plus vite il irait régler ce malentendu et pourrait revoir Ginny. Elle lui manquait, terriblement. Il se sentit joyeux à cette pensée.

- « J'imagine que tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé Potter ? » fit Malfoy d'un ton suffisant en s'appuyant sur la rampe du grand escalier, visiblement très à l'aise.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Potter ! Malfoy ! » Rugit une voix derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent et firent face à une McGonagall, soupçonneuse. Elle les fixait tour à tour, cherchant sans doute la présence d'une baguette. Elle croyait sûrement qu'ils allaient se battre, comme à leur habitude. Elle continua à les dévisager suspicieusement puis elle se tourna vers Harry.

- « Mr. Potter, le Directeur désire vous voir. Il vous attend dans son bureau. »

Elle se tourna vers Malfoy :

- « Quant à vous Mr. Malfoy, retournez dans votre salle commune et estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous enlève pas de points. » ajouta-elle de son éternel ton sévère en plissant son front, laissant descendre ses lunettes strictes un peu plus bas sur son nez.

Malfoy hocha la tête et avant de partir, s'approcha de Harry :

- « Potter il faudra reparler de ça rapidement. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et vit que la directrice des Gryffondor le regardait toujours. Il adressa un dernier coup de la tête à Harry et s'éloigna vers les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots.

**- BM -**

Le lendemain, Hermione était assise sur un des sofas de la salle commune des Serpentard et Ginny, allongée près d'elle, avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de son amie. Elle feuilletait le catalogue de prêt-à-porter féminin : 3 sorcières. En effet, le bal d'Halloween n'était plus que dans deux semaines et elles n'avaient toujours pas choisi de tenues.

- « Je pense que je devrais porter du rouge. » fit Ginny d'un ton distrait en tournant pensivement une page du catalogue :

Hermione qui répugnait à l'idée voir sa meilleure amie dans les couleurs des Gryffondor le jour du bal, fronça les sourcils et lança :

- « Du rouge ? Non, pourquoi pas du vert plutôt ? Le vert te va si bien... »

- « Je ne sais pas, le rouge fait très ''femme fatale'' tu ne trouves pas ? Mais si tu penses que le vert me va mieux... »

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant et se mit à jouer avec les longues mèches rouges de la chevelure de Ginny.

- « Et toi ? Que comptes-tu mettre ? »

- « Du noir comment d'habitude. Je pensais mettre aussi les chaussures que j'avais commandé chez Nosf & Ratus le mois dernier et... »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Draco Malfoy arriver vers elles, un air suffisant sur le visage. Il s'installa sur le sofa qui était face à elles.

- « Salut Draco. » fit Ginny en jetant un regard bref vers le nouvel arrivant avant de reporter son attention sur son catalogue.

- « Salut. » répondit le jeune homme en se tournant vers Hermione.

Cette dernière, méfiante, le dévisagea. Il était étrange que le fier, l'arrogant Draco Malfoy paraisse aussi satisfait après la manière dont elle l'avait jeté la veille. Hermione était bien placée pour savoir qu'il préparait un sale coup. Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

Ils se défièrent du regard. Ginny, elle, ne semblait pas se rendre compte des ondes de tension qui planaient dans l'air à cet instant. Toujours silencieusement, ils continuèrent à se regarder en chiens de faïence. Soudain, un sourire se fendit sur les lèvres minces du jeune homme et, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de la brune, il demanda :

- « Vous ne savez pas où je pourrais trouver Potter ? »

Une lueur de satisfaction extrême passa sur le visage du Serpentard quand il vit Hermione se crisper à cette phrase. Ginny eut une petite grimace de douleur quand Hermione resserra subitement sa prise sur ses cheveux. Elle se dégagea et regarda Draco, surprise et mécontente.

- « Attends une seconde, ne me dis pas que tu traînes avec cet enfoiré ? »

Il sourit à nouveau et Hermione songea que c'était lui l'enfoiré à ce moment précis.

- « Non j'avais quelques petites choses intéressantes à lui raconter. »

- « Genre quoi ? » s'étonna Ginny en fronçant les sourcils sans remarquer qu'à côté d'elle, Hermione lançait des éclairs dans la direction opposée.

- « Je ne sais pas, toutes sortes de choses qu'il trouvera très captivantes et toi aussi Ginny, j'en suis sûr. Mais toi Hermione, tu sais de quoi je veux parler, non ? »

Ginny lança un regard perplexe à Hermione qui fixait toujours Draco d'un œil noir. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Draco serait sans doute mort et enterré.

- « De quoi parles-tu ? Hermione ? » commença la jeune rouquine en se tournant vers la brune.

- « Je ne sais pas. » répliqua Hermione d'une voix dure.

Draco eut un rictus méprisant et se leva :

- « Je monte dans mon dortoir, on se voit au dîner... »

Il sourit à nouveau et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Hermione tremblait littéralement de rage. Quel sombre crétin ! Qu'essayait de faire au juste ? Quelle question stupide ! C'était évident. Il voulait lui faire payer la réaction qu'elle avait eu à son égard la veille. Elle avait été stupide sur ce coup. Elle aurait dû lui annoncer cela doucement et pas aussi brutalement ! C'était idiot de sa part et aussi arrogant et fier qu'elle le connaissait, elle allait en prendre pour son grade. Si jamais il avait parlé à Potter...Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps le sentiment de doute qui s'était emparé d'elle, elle se leva sous le regard interrogatif de son amie.

- « Je reviens. » lâcha-t-elle avant de se précipiter, à son tour, dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons.

Elle monta rapidement les marches et, arrivée devant le dortoir des septièmes années, ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper. Elle ne fut pas surprise en constatant que Draco était seul. Elle prit soin de bien renfermer la porte derrière elle et lui fit face.

- « Je savais que tu accouerais. » fit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

- « Ne t'emballes pas. Qu'est-ce que tu es encore allé faire ? Es-tu allé parler à Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle hargneusement.

- « Je n'ai rien dit...mais ça ne saurait tarder. » ajouta-t-il.

- « Si tu l'ouvres, je te jure que je te tue Malfoy. » menaça-t-elle.

Draco éclata de rire et répliqua :

- « Mais c'est qu'elle mord en plus ! »

Il reprit son sérieux et annonça :

- « J'ai tout compris tu sais... »

« Toi ? Comprendre quelque chose ? Permets-moi d'en douter ! » Rétorqua la jeune fille.

- « Hermione, Hermione, Hermione...Je t'admire tu sais. Tellement arrogante même quand tu t'es fourrée dans le pire merdier qu'il puisse exister... »

Elle resta silencieuse.

- « Bref, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses. »

- « Qu'as-tu compris exactement Malfoy ? » siffla-t-elle finalement.

- « Que tu l'aimais... »

- « Qu...quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries Malfoy ? » Fit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux. « Tu...tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles ! »

- « Si, c'est évident. Tu l'aimes. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas remarquer ça avant... »

- «Tais-toi... »

Il sourit devant les larmes de fureur qui venaient d'apparaître dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

- « Quand elle sortait avec d'autres types ça ne te faisait rien hein ? Mais qu'elle sorte avec lui, ça te tue n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione avait baissé la tête quelques secondes, luttant contre l'envie de l'étriper, mais elle releva la tête dignement.

- « Tu as raison, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le nier, je l'aime. »

- « Et dire que je te croyais mystérieuse...Au final, tu es tellement prévisible. » se moqua-t-il.

- « Draco si j'étais aussi prévisible que tu le prétends, tu ne serais pas ici à l'heure qui l'est. » déclara-t-elle.

Elle semblait avoir retrouvé sa confiance et s'adressait à lui d'un ton plus sûr.

- « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Toutes tes manigances prennent fin à partir de ce moment même. Tu as perdu. »

- « Justement. C'est là que tu commets une grosse erreur Draco. »

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, dubitatif. Elle continua :

- « Si je comprends bien, tu n'as pas encore parlé à Potter. Et honnêtement, me crois-tu assez stupide au point de ne pas t'empêcher d'aller le faire ? »

Elle sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle regagnait du terrain dans leur rapport de force. Il était déstabilisé.

- « Tu as été tellement stupide de venir te vanter d'une chose que tu n'avais même pas encore réalisé. Ne t'a-t-on jamais apprit qu'il ne fallait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ? Sincèrement Draco, je te croyais plus intelligent. Au final tu n'es qu'un abruti fini, comme les autres. » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

- « Tu délires...Et puis c'est quoi tout ça, des menaces ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir.

- « Hum...Oui. »

- « Tu vas m'en empêcher peut-être ? »

- « Mais j'y compte bien ! » répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, blasée.

- « Donc. » reprit-t-elle. « Tu vas continuer à jouer le mouton. »

- « Tu crois vraiment que je vais choisir de t'aider dans tes petites combines merdiques ? Le rêve est permis... »

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille d'éclater de rire.

- « Mais qui a dit que tu avais le choix ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle leva sa baguette et lança :

- « _Impero_. »

Quand Hermione redescendit dans la salle commune, Ginny et son petit-ami discutaient. Enfin « discuter » n'était pas le mot qui convenait le plus à la situation puisqu'en fait, Joshua Wainwright était quasiment en train de supplier la jeune fille qui, les bras croisés, n'avait visiblement que faire des supplications du jeune homme. Quand le Serpentard, dépité, s'éloigna de Ginny, Hermione retourna vers son amie qui s'était à nouveau assise sur le sofa qu'elles occupaient il y a quelques minutes.

- « Où étais-tu ? » demanda Ginny.

- « Avec Draco. On a cassé au fait. » ajouta-t-elle avec désinvolture, comme si elle n'accordait qu'une moindre importance à l'évènement.

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda Ginny. « Alors ça c'est vraiment marrant. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Je viens à l'instant de larguer Joshua ! On doit être en phase ou un truc dans le genre ! » S'enthousiasma Ginny.

- « Ouais ça doit être vrai. Et hum...pourquoi au fait ? »

- « Il était vraiment niais ce mec et encore plus collant que Vladimir Eisenhower ! Il était là, genre : '' Mais pourquoi tu veux me quitter Ginny ? Je t'aime ! Est-ce que j'ai fais un truc de travers ? '' Et moi j'étais genre, '' Désolée mais toi et moi, ça ne pourras jamais se faire, on est trop...différent. Mais t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre que tu vas te trouver une nouvelle copine '' Non sérieux, c'était marrant. »

- « Le pauvre. » commenta laconiquement Hermione alors qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune pitié et aucune compassion pour lui.

- « Et toi, avec Draco ? »

- « Oh tu sais, nous deux ce n'était pas du sérieux. Juste une histoire de sexe, rien de plus. »

Ginny hocha la tête et soupira. Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie et dit :

- « C'est bête, maintenant on a plus de cavalier pour le bal. »

- « On en a pas besoin. Après tout, on peut très bien y aller toutes les deux, on s'éclatera plus... »

- « Tu as raison » approuva Ginny avec un sourire.

Elles iraient toutes les deux au bal pour allumer un max de mecs et elles les laisseraient sur leur faim, comme avant. Le duo de choc était de retour. Pour l'instant, du moins

**- BM -**

Comme c'était agréable, songeait Hermione. Elle avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie, et ni Potter, ni Draco ne viendraient mettre leur nez dans leurs affaires. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Elle s'était plutôt bien débrouillée. D'accord, elle n'avait pas toujours été très réglo et avait usé de pas mal de coup bas pour arriver à ses fins mais la fin justifiait les moyens n'est-ce pas ? Et puis elle était à Serpentard, et les sales coups, c'était son domaine. Quelle satisfaction de retrouver Ginny. Elles avaient immédiatement retrouvé leur complicité d'antan et on ne les voyait plus l'une sans l'autre. Ces dernières semaines, les autres élèves n'avaient pas vu les deux jeunes filles si proches que ça à cause de quelques évènements divers et variés, qui, à présent appartenaient au passé. Maintenant, elles s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Les garçons étant redevenus leur passe-temps favoris, elles les enchaînaient et les traitaient comme de vulgaires mouchoirs : après la première utilisation, direction les ordures. Les autres filles les haïssaient ou les enviaient – au choix-. Mais quoi de plus normal ? Quand on était aussi peste et aussi désirée on ne pouvait s'attirer que le courroux et la jalousie de la gent féminine.

Ginny, malgré la désinvolture qu'elle affichait devant Hermione, avait cet unique et même problème. Harry Potter. Etait-ce possible d'être aussi attachée à quelqu'un qui vous avait fait souffrir et – même si Ginny trouvait que ça faisait tarte de l'avouer – vous avait brisé le cœur ?

La rouquine soupira d'agacement, elle se forcerait à l'oublier. Elle entra dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, l'air superbement détaché et avec cette nonchalance naturelle qui la rendait si cool aux yeux des autres. Elle repéra Draco au milieu de la table de sa maison et s'installa en face de lui.

- « Salut Draco... » Le salua-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux de son bol de porridge et lança :

- « Lu'... »

- « Ça va ? » demanda la rouquine tandis qu'elle se beurrait un toast.

Il sembla hésiter et répondit :

- « Ouais... »

Le silence retomba et Ginny se mit à l'observer avec attention. Le teint indéniablement plus blafard que d'habitude, le regard dans le vide, il ne semblait pas prendre conscience de se qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait définitivement l'air '' ailleurs ''. Peut-être qu'il était plus marqué par sa rupture avec Hermione que l'était elle-même la jeune fille ? Le plus étrange dans tout cela était que la veille, quand elle avait croisé dans un couloir, elle aurait juré l'entendre dire :

- « Ginny attends...Elle... »

Mais quand elle s'était retournée et lui avait demandé de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire, il l'avait secoué la tête, prétendant ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait. En définitif, tout cela restait extrêmement inhabituel.

**- BM -**

- « Miss, puis-je vous proposer mon aide ? demanda la jolie vendeuse blonde à la voix enjouée de la boutique dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

- « Oui, nous cherchons une robe de soirée. » répondit Hermione.

- « Et bien, suivez-moi. » fit la vendeuse d'un ton trop allègre pour paraître vrai.

Suivie d'Hermione et de Ginny, elle s'enfonça dans le magasin.

La boutique faisait partie d'une très grande et célèbre ligne de magasins qui vendait des vêtements et des cosmétiques et était très en vue : la preuve des dizaines de sorcières – essentiellement étudiantes à Poudlard – gloussaient dans les rayons à la recherche de tenues pour le bal.

- « Voilà ce que nous vous proposons. » présenta la commerçante en désignant tout un étalage sur lequel étaient exposées des tenues de cérémonies. « Est-ce que vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier ? »

- « Quelque chose d'élégant et de vert si possible. » répondit Ginny tandis que la jeune femme les gratifiait de son sourire ô combien hypocrite.

- « Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver » assura-t-elle. « Vous avez un budget spécifique peut-être ?

- « Si vous quelque chose de raisonnable, ce sera parfait. » garantit Ginny

La vendeuse hocha la tête et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être l'arrière-boutique. Quand, cinq minutes plus tard elle revint, elle présenta à Ginny une robe verte, coupe classique. Hermione lança un regard sceptique à la tenue mais consentit tout de même à suivre sa meilleure amie dans les cabines d'essayages quand la vendeuse proposa à celle-ci d'aller essayer la robe. Elles entrèrent dans la plus grande cabine et Ginny ôta sa robe de sorcière et son uniforme pour enfiler la robe. Hermione, qui trouvait la tenue quelconque sur le cintre, fut agréablement surprise. La robe épousait parfaitement le corps élancé de Ginny et si ce n'était pas assez, lui faisait des jambes terribles. La brune posa se ses mains sur les épaules de la rouquine pour ajuster les bretelles noires de la robe et dans le miroir, son regard plongea dans les yeux de son amie.

- « Elle est superbe. » dit-elle en faisant lentement descendre ses mains sur les bras de Ginny. « Vraiment. »

La rouquine la gratifia d'un sourire radieux dans la glace et elle déclara :

- « Très bien, dans ce cas, je la prends. »

Après s'être rapidement changé et suivie d'Hermione, Ginny se dirigea vers le comptoir de la caisse.

- « La robe vous convient-elle ? » demanda la vendeuse, tout sourires.

- « Oui, c'est parfait. » assura Ginny en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle lui tendit la robe et la vendeuse s'occupa de la ranger dans un sac rose bonbon atroce et commença taper énergiquement sur sa caisse magique.

- « Ça vous fera donc soixante-cinq gallions et trois mornilles s'il-vous-plaît » récita-t-elle en regardant son compteur.

Ginny investissait dans cette robe la moitié de ses économies mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle tendit l'argent à la jeune blonde.

- « Voilà votre monnaie. Repassez-nous voir rapidement, bon après-midi ! » Salua la vendeuse avec un dernier sourire surfait.

Les deux jeunes filles la remercièrent et sortirent du magasin pour aller rapidement prendre un verre au Trois Balais. En fin d'après-midi, elles décidèrent de rentrer au château et quand elles arrivèrent dans le parc, Ginny lança :

- « Hermione ? »

- « Mmmh ? »

- « Si on faisait un truc complètement dingue ? »

- « Explicite... »

- « Genre, si on allait piquer une tête dans le lac. » proposa Ginny avec un petit sourire espiègle et un air comploteur.

Hermione leva les yeux vers son amie, abasourdie. Était-elle devenue folle ?

- « Piquer une tête ? Dans ce froid ? Mais t'es malade ? » S'exclama Hermione en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- « Dis tout de suite que tu n'as pas le cran. » se moqua Ginny.

- « Bien sûr que si ! » rétorqua Hermione juste pour faire taire son amie et surtout pour effacer ce stupide sourire provocateur de ses lèvres.

- « Tu peux métamorphoser nos vêtements en maillot non ? »

- « Bien sûr que oui, pour qui tu me prends ? » fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Et pour joindre le geste à la parole, elle pointa sa baguette sur Ginny. L'uniforme de la rousse se changea immédiatement en un maillot de bain vert et fit pareil sur elle-même. Ginny la gratifia d'un sifflement appréciateur en regardant son bikini noir. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle : personne en vue. Parfait.

- « On va crever de froid. » se plaignit Hermione tandis que Ginny lui saisissait la main pour courir vers le lac.

Heureusement que la nuit était tombée parce qu'Hermione, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, n'avait pas envie d'être vue à moitié nue en train de courir comme une démente sur la pelouse froide du parc pour se jeter dans la flotte. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être typée « exhibitionniste ». C'était tellement ringard.

- « T'es prête ? » s'exclama Ginny, toute pressée de se jeter à l'eau.

- « Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? » interrogea Hermione avec espoir.

- « Tu as raison, non ! » déclara Ginny.

Et sur cette phrase, elle sauta dans le lac, entraînant Hermione avec elle. Dès que le corps de celle-ci toucha la surface de l'eau, elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait mourir de froid. L'eau était affreusement gelée. Soudain, son corps se réchauffa instantanément et elle vit que Ginny avait pointé sa baguette sur elle pour lui lancer un sort de réchauffement. La rouquine plongea à nouveau dans l'eau après avoir fait un clin d'œil à son amie. Après quelques instants, comme cette dernière ne remontait pas, Hermione commença à s'inquiéter.

- « Ginny ? » appela-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Mais la rousse n'était nulle part en vue et Hermione commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Au moment où elle décida à son tour de plonger, une main attrapa sa cheville et la tira vers le fond. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'hurler qu'une quantité importante d'eau dans sa bouche. La main la relâcha aussitôt et Hermione remonta la surface en toussotant. Elle offrit son plus beau regard noir à Ginny qui était remonté et qui riait comme une folle.

- « Espèce de conne ! » jura Hermione.

Elle se jeta sur sa meilleure amie pour la faire couler mais celle-ci était une meilleure nageuse que la brune et elle plongea à nouveau pour réapparaître derrière Hermione. Elle lui sauta sur le dos en ricanant.

- « Va falloir faire mieux que ça, ma petite ! »

S'en suivit une bataille hargneuse mais amicale dont – sans surprise d'ailleurs – Ginny finit par être la gagnante.

- « C'est bon, j'abandonne. Tu es trop forte. » admit Hermione alors que la rouquine venait une énième fois de lui faire boire la tasse.

Ginny lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et s'approcha d'Hermione pour la serrer dans ses bras, en signe d'encouragement. Elles s'étreignirent dans l'eau et quand Ginny recula, le haut de son maillot resta dans les mains d'Hermione.

- « Garce ! » s'exclama Ginny en se précipitant vers Hermione qui avait déjà commencé à nager pour rejoindre la rive.

Elles se hissèrent sur le rebord de terre du lac et Ginny croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, complètement frigorifiée.

- « On-on est carr...réééément cin-cinglées » commenta-t-elle.

- « M'en pa-pa-parle même pas... » Répondit Hermione, qui gelait sur place.

Elle parvint néanmoins à leur rendre leurs vêtements ordinaires d'un coup de baguette.

- « On va se réchauffer dans la salle commune avant le dîner ? » proposa Hermione.

- « Ok. » accepta Ginny.

**- BM -**

Ginny remonta en flèche et lança le souaffle en direction des buts. Elle avait visé celui de gauche et ce fut facilement que la balle entra dans le cercle, obligeant le gardien à faire une tentative d'arrêt inutile.

- « C'est bien, continuez comme ça les mecs... » commenta Draco de son nouveau ton placide.

- « Hé ! » se plaignit Ginny quand elle entendit '' les mecs ''.

- « Désolé Ginny mais ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu es la seule nana de l'équipe. Tu es né avec le mauvais sexe. » fit Blaise Zabini avec un sourire goguenard.

- « Tu es un grand marrant toi. » répliqua simplement Ginny.

Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Ginny était définitivement la joueuse la plus performante de cette équipe. A ce titre, elle ne voulait pas qu'on généralise l'équipe à un terme comme '' les mecs '' puisque l'équipe, c'était elle. Qui a dit que Ginny était modeste ?

- « Allez les mecs, en place. » ordonna Draco faisant soupirer Ginny d'agacement. « Je lâche les cognards maintenant. »

Blaise s'approcha de Ginny et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- « Tu trouves pas que Draco est bizarre en ce moment ? »

- « Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Ginny.

- « Je ne sais pas, il n'est pas comme d'habitude, mais je ne saurais pas te dire pourquoi... » Fit Blaise en levant sa batte et en expulsant le cognard qui s'était approché d'eux vers l'autre extrémité du terrain.

Ginny acquiesça. Elle avait eu exactement la même impression que Blaise. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls puisque tous les Serpentard surnommaient désormais le capitaine de leur équipe, l'Inférius. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre à Blaise quand celui-ci eut un hoquet d'exclamation en fixant un point plus bas. Elle dirigea son regard vers ce qu'il observait et vit Draco tomber de son balai après qu'elle cognard l'ait ''gentiment'' amoché. Il n'était qu'à un mètre du sol donc la chute n'avait pas été si terrible mais Ginny n'aurait vraiment pas voulu être sa place. A la suite de Blaise, elle s'élança vers Draco. Il n'était pas tombé dans les vapes et commençait déjà à reprendre ses esprits.

- « Draco, ça va ? » demanda immédiatement Ginny en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et les regarda, l'air complètement ahuri. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se réveiller d'un sommeil éprouvant. Et c'était le cas de le dire : il venait de reprendre tous ses esprits.

- « Ça va, mec ? » interrogea Blaise à son tour. « Tu t'es pris un sacré coup ! »

- « Je... Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, bordel ? » Demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Tu t'es pris un cognard. » expliqua Théodore Nott.

Lui et le reste de l'équipe les avaient rejoints et ils regardaient tous le blond avec une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Draco cligna des yeux et comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation de Merlin lui-même, il marmonna :

- « La garce...Elle a osé... »

Il se releva soudainement et courut comme un dément jusqu'au château.

- « Hé mec, tu devrais vraiment aller à l'infirmerie ! » lui cria Blaise.

Mais Draco continuait à courir comme si il avait Voldemort aux trousses.

« Ma parole, ce type a un réel problème.»

**- BM -**

Le lendemain, à la fin des cours, Ginny se dirigeait vers sa salle commune quand Draco arriva vers elle :

- « Draco ? Ça va mieux depuis hier ? » demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- « Oui oui, t'inquiètes pas... Viens ce soir à neuf heures en face de la Salle sur Demande ! » Dit-il.

- « La quoi ? » demanda Ginny, sans comprendre.

- « Bon pour faire plus simple, rejoins-moi ici à neuf heures. » proposa-t-il.

- « Pourquoi ? « S'étonna la rousse, les sourcils froncés.

- « Je t'expliquerais tout ce soir et surtout : ne dis rien à Granger. Absolument rien. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton sérieux qui étonna Ginny.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

- « Tu verras bien. Mais c'est très important, il faut que tu sois là. Et surtout : pas un mot de tout ça à Granger, c'est clair ? »

Elle hésita, mais finit par lui promettre qu'elle ne dirait rien. Il lui fit alors un clin d'œil et s'éloigna d'un pas assuré. Ginny soupira et retourna dans sa salle commune en se demandant de quoi voulait lui parler Draco et qu'elle ne devrait surtout pas répéter à Hermione. Peut-être qu'il voulait ressortir avec elle et qu'il lui préparait une surprise hallucinante, un truc dans le genre. Mais soudain un détail frappant lui revint en mémoire. Draco avait appelé Hermione par son nom. Étrange. Elle murmura le mot de passe au tableau qui pivota pour la laisser entrer.

- « Ginny, je suis là ! » entendit-elle.

La voix d'Hermione. La rousse releva la tête et vit son amie, installée sur leur sofa favori avec un livre dans les bras. Ginny se laissa choir sur la place d'à côté et soupira. Elle était souvent blasée ces temps-ci. Après le dîner, elle prétexta un mal de ventre auprès d'Hermione et le besoin immédiat de sommeil pour qu'Hermione ne lui pose pas de questions. A neuf heures précises, elle était déjà là quand Draco arriva.

- « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir à l'heure...Impatiente ? » railla-t-il avec son sourire goguenard.

- « Perplexe. » répliqua la rousse.

Elle cala son dos contre le mur et croisa les bras.

- « Que tiens-tu tant à me dire qui mérite autant de discrétion ? »

Il lui adressa un sourire taquin et d'un ton évasif, répondit :

- « Surprise surprise...Allez amènes-toi rouquine... »

**- BM -**

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'Harry patientait, attendant le retour du Serpentard. Celui-ci lui avait demandé de rester dans la Salle sur Demande, prétendant avoir quelque chose d'important à faire avant. Bien qu'il n'ait absolument aucune confiance en Draco Malfoy, Harry était resté : il cherchait des réponses à ses questions. On lui avait pourtant apprit à ne jamais faire confiance à ses ennemis, songea-t-il avec dépit. Il finit par se convaincre en pensant que finalement, lui et Malfoy avait un ennemi en commun. Il soupira d'agacement et d'impatience en consultant une énième fois sa montre. Il s'enfonça encore plus dans le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé et jeta un regard circulaire à la salle qu'il avait à peine regardé depuis qu'il était arrivé. Pour l'occasion, la Salle sur Demande s'était transformée en une pièce spacieuse, décorée somptueusement. A l'autre bout de la pièce, des flammes dansaient vivement dans l'âtre d'une grande cheminée en marbre blanc et les tapisseries étaient vertes, décorées de motifs argentés. Typiquement Serpentard. Typiquement Malfoy. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, empêchant Harry de regarder une nouvelle fois sa montre. Malfoy entra, suivi de près par...Ginny Weasley. Dès que le regard de celle-ci croisa celui d'Harry, elle perdit immédiatement son sourire mutin. Sa première réaction fut de jeter un regard noir en direction de Malfoy et de tenter d'ouvrir la porte qui s'était refermée après leur entrée. En vain. Malfoy, visiblement très sûr de lui, se dirigea vers le fauteuil à côté d'Harry et fixa Ginny avec ce petit sourire agaçant.

- « Ginny, ça ne se sert à rien. » commença-t-il, l'air détaché. « Vous ne pourrez pas sortir tant que je ne sortirais pas moi-même d'ici. Raison de plus pour régler ça tout de suite. »

Elle le fusilla du regard et s'écria :

- « Mais il n'y a rien à régler ! »

- « Assieds-toi, qu'on s'explique » insista-t-il.

Mais il se releva et se dirigea vers une petite table en albâtre sur laquelle était apparu une bouteille de champagne et des coupes.

- « Champagne ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Malfoy ! » s'exclamèrent Harry et Ginny dans un ensemble parfait.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes mais Ginny détourna bien vite le regard. Malfoy eut un sourire et retourna à sa place.

- « Les réjouissances seront pour tout à l'heure dans ce cas. » déclara-t-il.

- « Tu vas parler oui ou non ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Demanda Ginny d'un ton sec.

- « J'y viens. Ne sois pas aussi impatiente Ginny. »

- « J'en ai assez, tu vas me laisser sortir d'ici où... » commença-t-elle.

Elle fourra la main dans sa poche mais tâta dans le vide.

- « C'est ça que tu cherches ? » demanda Draco en lui montrant sa baguette. « Je te l'ai prise pendant le trajet. Écoute, quand j'aurais fini de m'expliquer je te rendrais ta baguette et vous pourrez vous barrer d'ici, à toi de voir Ginny. »

La jeune rousse soupira de mécontentement et croisa les bras.

- « Bien. » reprit le blond. « Nous sommes réunis ici à cause d'un malheureux malentendu. Parce que nous ne nous sommes pas assez méfiés d'une personne : Hermione Granger. »

- « Malfoy, tu délires... » Répliqua Ginny en lui adressant un regard des plus méprisants.

- « Elle a essayé de tous nous embrouiller et on s'est tous fait avoir ! » dit le Serpentard.

- « Je comprends maintenant... » Dit Ginny en se levant, l'air dégoûté.

- « Quoi ? » s'étonna Malfoy. « Qu'est-ce que tu comprends ? »

- « Elle t'a largué et tu ne le supportes pas alors tu essayes de me monter contre elle n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes vraiment deux ordures tous les deux. » jura-t-elle en les dévisageant.

- « Non, tu dois me croire Ginny, cette fille n'est une manipulatrice ! » assura Draco d'un ton amer « J'en ai fait l'expérience crois-moi »

- « Tu dois le croire Ginny. » commença Harry qui n'avait pas parlé depuis que la rousse était entrée dans la pièce.

Elle se tourna vers lui et, Harry, voyant l'air qu'elle affichait, se demandait s'il avait bien fait de l'ouvrir. Elle lui jeta un regard plein d'amertume et de rancœur.

- « Mais pourquoi tu parles, tu cherches à me dire quoi ? Que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu ? Tu crois pouvoir me retenir comme ça ?»

- « D'ailleurs à ce propos... » Commença Malfoy, un peu mal à l'aise.

Mais Ginny l'ignora :

- « Honnêtement, qui de nous deux doit se remettre en question ? » continua-t-elle d'un ton accusateur, comme si elle n'avait jamais été coupée.

- « Je n'ai jamais touché à cette fille Ginny, je te le jure. » soutint Harry. « Il faut que tu me crois. »

- « Ginny, Granger et moi avions pris leurs apparences. Elle m'a même soumis à l'Imperium ! » coupa à nouveau Draco.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers lui. Ginny le contempla avec incrédulité. Ils avaient pris leurs apparences ? Avec du...

- « Polynectar. » souffla-t-elle.

- « Quoi ? » demanda Harry.

- « Ils ont pris du Polynectar. » répéta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Malfoy pour avoir confirmation.

- « Oui...exactement » s'étonna-t-il. « Comment sais-tu que... »

« J'ai trouvé une fiole...dans ses affaires. » expliqua-t-elle

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Alors il lui avoua tout. Absolument tout. Et elle écouta, sans rien ajouter, les larmes menaçant de couler à chaque révélation. Plus de pensées cohérentes, juste ce mot qui lui revenait en tête incessamment : Trahison. Tous ces mensonges, toutes ces fourberies, toute cette sournoiserie, elle n'en pouvait plus : elle saturait. Un silence de mort suivit les paroles de Malfoy. Les deux jeunes hommes dévisagèrent la jeune rousse, attendant sa réaction. Mais elle se détourna d'eux, et Malfoy, jugeant qu'il avait rempli sa part du contrat, sortit de la pièce après avoir tendu la baguette de la jeune fille à Harry.

Ginny se mit à trembler. De rage mais également de tristesse. La première larme tomba le long de sa joue avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Une deuxième. Puis d'autres vinrent les rejoindre et la jeune rousse porta sa main à sa bouche pour empêcher les sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir. Mais elle n'y arriva pas et ses sanglots furent de plus en plus nombreux, plus violents et plus désespérés. Elle sentit deux bras encercler sa taille et la serrer avec réconfort. Elle se retourna et se jeta dans ses bras, de grosses larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues. Harry la rapprocha de lui, une main dans son dos pour la consoler et son visage dans ses longs cheveux roux, heureux de retrouver ce parfum de jasmin qui lui avait tant manqué. Ginny se questionnait. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? A cause d'Hermione ou de la sensation des bras de Potter à nouveau autour d'elle ? Sûrement un peu des deux.

Il passa une main dans sa chevelure soyeuse, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il lui dit de ne pas pleurer, qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis et que lui, ne la ferait jamais souffrir. Les larmes commencèrent doucement à cesser et en silence, ils restèrent enlacés. Elle finit par se détacher de lui et avec un sourire désolé, déclara :

- « Regarde dans quel état j'ai mis ta chemise. »

Elle contempla le vêtement devenue humide à cause de ses larmes. Il eut un petit sourire.

- « C'est rien. » assura-t-il.

Il prit le menton de la jeune fille dans sa main et leva son visage vers lui.

- « Ça va ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Elle eut un étrange sourire, presque un rictus, comme si elle s'empêchait de pleurer à nouveau.

- « Je viens d'apprendre que la personne en laquelle j'avais le plus confiance m'a trahi, comment veux-tu que j'aille ? »

« Désolé, c'était stupide. » déclara-t-il, confus.

Ce type était adorable. Définitivement. Elle se lova à nouveau contre lui et demanda :

- « Cette quoi cette salle ? »

- « C'est la Salle sur Demande. Tu ne connaissais pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

- « On l'appelle aussi la salle va-et-vient » expliqua-t-il. « Elle a un pouvoir très particulier. »

Ginny leva un sourcil :

- « Ah ? »

- « Oui, tu peux penser à quelque chose et la plupart du temps, elle le fait apparaître. »

Elle se détacha de lui et l'interrogea :

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Essaye pour voir. »

Elle lui fit un sourire et ferma les yeux, comme si elle se préparait à lancer un sort difficile. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle jeta un regard derrière l'épaule d'Harry et eut un petit sourire admiratif. Le jeune homme se retourna et constata qu'à la place des fauteuils se dressait un grand lit à baldaquin aux couvertures vertes.

- « Du vert ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- « Toujours. » assura-t-elle. « Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

Il fit semblant de réfléchir.

- « Je ne sais pas...tu as une idée ? »

- « Toujours. » répéta-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

**- BM -**

- « Potter ? »

- « Mmm ? »

- « Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

- « Oui. »

Elle recala sa tête contre son épaule nue avec un sourire.

- « Et toi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

- « Terriblement. »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes et déclara :

- « Je trouve qu'on ne se dit jamais assez ce genre de choses »

Il plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux de la jeune fille et avec un sourire, répliqua :

- « Je te vois venir toi, tu sais. »

Elle lui lança un regard innocent.

- « Tu ne me le laisses pas le choix. »

Il roula brusquement sur elle et lui déposa une myriade de baisers papillons dans la nuque en ajoutant un « Je t'aime » à chaque baiser. Elle gloussa et glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure désespérante du Gryffondor. Les lèvres de celui-ci montèrent lentement sur son visage puis sur ses lèvres. Et elle lui rendit son baiser. C'était doux, chaud et tendre. Elle immisça doucement sa langue dans sa bouche et il la serra contre lui, fort. Leurs langues approfondirent le baiser et enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent longuement, passionnément. Elle les fit à nouveau basculer et elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à nouveau avant de se réunir une nouvelle fois dans un baiser ardent. Ils en voulaient tous les deux plus mais les cours allaient bientôt commencer et il fallait qu'ils songent à aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner alors ils se contentèrent d'en rester là.

- « Tu vas parler à Granger ? » demanda Harry en fermant les boutons de sa chemise.

Ils avaient rapidement pris une douche dans la salle de bain qu'avait fait apparaître la Salle. Ginny soupira tandis qu'elle enfilait ses bas opaques.

- « Il ne faut bien non ? J'essayerai de lui parler ce soir mais il faut que j'attende que ça passe sinon je sens qu'il va y avoir un meurtre. » ajouta-t-elle avec humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ils finirent de s'habiller en silence et le jeune homme pris la main de Ginny pour poser un baiser sur ses doigts.

- « Au moins, on aura plus besoin de se cacher. »

- « Tant mieux » répondit-elle. « J'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez des secrets... »

Il hocha la tête et il la serra dans ses bras.

- « Je t'aime. » lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

Je t'aime. Elle adorait l'entendre prononcer ces trois mots. Ça signifiait tellement de chose pour elle, pour lui, pour eux. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et dit :

- « Je t'aime aussi. »

Il embrassa le haut de sa tête et s'élança dans les couloirs. Il allait être en retard. Elle le regarda partir, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était tellement amoureuse, ça en devenait presque douloureux. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Son premier cours ne commençait que dans une heure, elle aurait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire à sa meilleure amie. Non rectification : ex-meilleure amie. Hermione avait été si peste et Ginny se demanda même si elle la connaissait réellement. Six années qu'elles se connaissaient et quoi ? Six années d'hypocrisie ? Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de lui parler de la journée alors elle décida de se rendre dans les appartements de la brune dans la soirée et ce fut non sans animosité, qu'elle frappa à la porte.

- « Entrez... »

La rouquine ne se fit pas prier, elle entra. Hermione se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire rayonnant. Quelle hypocrite.

- « Salut toi ! Alors ça va mieux ? Tu étais où ? Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée. » commença-t-elle.

- « J'ai parlé à Draco... » Déclara Ginny

- « Quoi ? Il a réussi à aligner deux mots corrects celui-là ? » se moqua Hermione.

Elle pensait sûrement qu'elle était la seule à comprendre le vrai sens du sarcasme.

- « Oui, apparemment il s'est plutôt bien remis de ton Impérium. » annonça Ginny d'un ton sec.

Hermione se retourna et dévisagea la jeune rousse.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda-t-elle, comme si elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir entendu.

- « J'ai dit qu'il s'était plutôt bien remis de ton Impérium » répéta Ginny avec patience.

La brune parut surprise, mais reprit très vite son masque de froideur. Elle se détourna de Ginny et fit semblant de s'affairer à ranger des affaires dans un de ses tiroirs. Puis, feignant l'indifférence, elle lança :

- « Quelles conneries est-il encore allé te raconter ? »

- « Hermione... »

Elle n'avait pas élevé la voix mais son ton était dur et n'admettait plus aucun mensonge.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Arrête, s'il-te-plait » conjura Ginny

- « Que j'arrête quoi ? »

-« De mentir. Regarde-moi. » ordonna-t-elle

La préfète-en-chef resta silencieuse et ne bougea pas.

- « Hermione, je t'en prie, regarde-moi » insista Ginny.

Hermione finit par se retourner et planta son regard dans celui de Ginny. Un regard de défi.

- « Nous étions amies... » çommença la rousse.

Mais Hermione lui coupa la parole :

- « Nous étions ? Alors tu m'as déjà rayé de ta liste d'amis c'est ça ? » se moqua Hermione, d'un ton méprisant.

- « Tu agis vraiment comme une peste ! »

- « Je prends vraiment ça comme un compliment, Ginny. » assura la brune en croisant les bras avec un sourire.

- « Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ? » demanda Ginny de but en blanc.

- « Je t'ai trahi ? Mais Ginny tu nous as trahies. Tu nous trahissais à chaque fois que tu te faisais Potter. » assura la brune.

- « J'arrive pas à croire que tu oses dire que c'est de ma faute après tout ce que tu as fais !»

- « Mais c'est de ta faute ! J'ai fait tout ça à cause de toi, pour toi. »

Ginny n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait et se demandait si Hermione croyait vraiment ce qu'elle racontait. Cette dernière continua sur sa lancée :

- « Six ans d'amitié et tu me laisses tomber à cause de lui ? Tu prenais tellement ton pied avec lui pour m'abandonner comme ça ? »

- « Non. Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné... » dit Ginny.

Hermione se laissa choir sur son lit et détourna les yeux. Ginny vint la rejoindre :

- « Explique-moi pourquoi... »

- « MAIS TU NE COMPRENDS DONC PAS ? J'AI FAIS CA PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ! » Hurla Hermione en se retournant vers la rousse, des larmes de fureur apparaissant dans ses yeux.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ginny et elle prit son amie par les mains, rassurante.

- « Mais moi aussi je t'aime Hermione... »

- « Non...tu ne comprends pas, je t'aime _vraiment._.. »

- « Quoi ? » fit Ginny en reculant et en fixant Hermione avec un regard ahuri.

- « Ginny... » supplia la brune en s'approchant de la rousse.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes mais Ginny la repoussa violemment. Elle se releva en trébuchant.

- « Tu...tu... » répéta-t-elle en secouant la tête comme pour chasser cette idée.

Elle recula jusqu'à la porte et souffla :

- « Tu ne peux pas m'aimer... C'est impossible. Dites-moi que je rêve, par Salazar ! »

Elle jeta un dernier regard apeuré à Hermione et quitta la pièce précipitamment. Hermione murmura :

- « Ginny, ne me laisse pas... »

Et elle s'effondra sur son lit, prise d'une violente crise de pleurs.

Fin du chapitre

Certains s'y attendaient, d'autres pas j'imagine, voilà enfin le pourquoi du comment.

Prochainement, le dernier et treizième chapitre.

Et grande nouvelle, la fic est en train d'être traduite en espagnol par RichardGeros alors si vous n'attendez pas que l'heure passe en cours d'espagnol comme moi et que vous voulez redécouvrir la fic dans une autre langue en attendant le dernier chapitre, lets'go !

J'attends vos reviews ! xx


	13. Baiser Mortel, Vol II

**NdA :** Avouez-le, vous êtes en train de vous dire : il y a un problème c'est pas normal qu'elle poste aussi vite. Et ben si, pour une fois, j'ai fait un effort pour vous écrire ce long treizième et dernier chapitre de Baisers Mortels ( je voudrais d'ailleurs ajouter que la longueur ne fais pas la qualité, malgré moi ).  
Merci pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent ! J'adore les reviews :D.

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi, HELAS, mais je continue à espérer. J.K Rowling me donnera peut-être les droits sur Harry Potter et sa clique.  
**NdA 2**** :** J'ai pris quelques...euh...libertés de langage dans ce chapitre, je vous aurais prévenu -

**Chapitre XIII : Baiser Mortel, Vol. II**

_J'emmerde les autres, les "autres" en général.__  
__J'ai fait du mal__  
__Je n'en suis pas fière, je n'en ai pas honte, ça me passe par dessous la jambe.__  
__Quand ça ne va pas, je me fous de la gueule des gens.__  
__Je m'en fous tout le temps.__  
__Je ne les aime pas. Je me fous de leurs gueules.__  
__J'ai longtemps cherché l'amour. J'ai rencontré l'amour propre.__  
__Je vous emmerde._

Le lendemain, Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle avait passé une nuit épouvantable. Pour dire la vérité, elle n'avait que très peu dormi : deux heures, peut-être trois au grand maximum. Le reste du temps, elle l'avait passé à sangloter inlassablement sur son lit. Ginny l'avait abandonnée, elle ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait sûrement jamais. Cette pensée arracha un gémissement de douleur à la brune et elle s'extirpa difficilement de ses couvertures pour se diriger précipitamment vers les toilettes. Là, elle y déversa tout ce que son pauvre estomac contenait. Elle se releva laborieusement et posa ses deux mains sur l'évier pour ne pas s'écrouler lamentablement sur le sol de la pièce. Dès que ses hauts-le-cœur cessèrent, elle se rinça la bouche et jeta un regard furtif au miroir. Un mot lui vint pour qualifier son reflet : affreux. Ses cheveux, habituellement bouclés et soyeux, étaient à présent une sorte de touffe emmêlée et terne, son teint était terreux et si ce n'était pas assez, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas démaquillé la veille alors des longues traces brunes étaient visibles sur le long de ses joues. _Son maquillage avait coulé et un voile de pessimisme avait recouvert son cœur_, songea-t-elle avec dépit. Voilà qui était profond. Elle fit couler un long bain, sans même vérifier l'heure. Elle pouvait arriver en retard, elle s'en foutait royalement. D'ailleurs cette vieille aigrie de McGonagall n'avait qu'à aller se faire voir.

Dans la baignoire, la mousse avait gonflée rapidement. Frissonnante, Hermione glissa son pied dans l'eau, savourant le contact pétillant de la mousse et la chaleur savonneuse du bain. Elle y glissa son corps comme dans un écrin. Ses muscles se dénouèrent. Elle soupira de bien-être avant de fermer les yeux. Peut-être qu'elle aussi finirait comme McGonagall. Célibataire et ridée. Elle vivrait dans une vieille maison hantée avec des dizaines de chats errants et les gamins moldus qui passeraient devant sa demeure la traiteraient de vieille folle. Mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait désiré. Elle aurait voulu que Ginny reste son amie et même plus encore. Après leurs études et avec leurs diplômes réussis avec brio en poche, elles auraient tout lâché pour faire le tour du pays. Elles auraient fait les boutiques toute la journée, auraient passé leurs soirées dans les restaurants et les boites de nuit les plus sélectes, et le restant de la nuit, elles auraient baisé comme des folles. Mais rien de cela ne se passerait car Ginny devait sans doute la détester à présent et de toute façon, elle préférait se taper Potter. Ce blaireau dont elle s'était entiché. Oui, sans Ginny, plus rien n'avait d'importance...

Elle passa une heure à penser à ce qu'elle aurait pu faire si des gens comme Potter ou Malfoy n'avaient pas existé. Elle aurait une vie parfaite, elle serait heureuse et pas en train de déprimer dans un bain dont la mousse émanait une odeur d'abricot qui la dégoûtait. Elle poussa un long soupir et décida de quitter son bain. Elle attrapa une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa poitrine avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle sortit toutes ses affaires et s'habilla distraitement, comme un automate. Elle prit ses manuels de cours pour la journée, les fourra sans ménagement dans son sac et sortit de la pièce. Elle ne s'était ni coiffée, ni maquillée mais ça aussi elle s'en fichait superbement. La jeune fille prit donc le chemin des couloirs d'une démarche traînante. Elle finit par regarder sa montre et elle constata que non seulement elle n'était pas en retard mais qu'en plus, elle était en avance ! Tout était contre elle, décidemment. Elle se fit bousculer par un petit garçon qui courrait en direction de la Grande Salle.

- « Pardon » cria-t-il avant de reprendre sa course effrénée vers la salle de banquet.

Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose et s'appuya contre le mur, attendant la sonnerie. Dès que celle-ci retentit, elle vit McGonagall arriver d'un pas vif, suivie d'une poignée d'étudiants de Serdaigle. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à se coltiner le balafré de bon matin. Premier point positif de la journée. Elle suivit le professeur dans la salle de cours et alla directement s'installer au fond de la pièce. Les autres étudiants arrivèrent rapidement et certains d'entre eux lui jetèrent un regard étonné. Hermione soupira d'agacement quand Draco Malfoy vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle aurait tout fait pour lui ôter le sourire satisfait qu'il arborait à l'instant même. Elle se força à ne pas le regarder mais elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il la détaillait.

- « C'est la première fois que je te vois si... »

Il sembla chercher ses mots en observant les cheveux emmêlés de la jeune fille attachés à la hâte.

- « ...si négligée » ajouta-t-il.

- « Va te faire foutre Malfoy... » Siffla-t-elle à voix basse pour ne pas que le Professeur McGonagall ne l'entende.

Celle-ci avait déjà commencé à donner ses instructions aux élèves mais Hermione ne parvenait pas à se concentrer et tout ce que racontait le professeur lui semblait lointain et indéchiffrable.

- « Toujours la réplique mordante à ce que je vois » commenta le blond avec un air railleur. « C'est marrant, même sans ton pot de peinture sur la figure, tu fais toujours aussi _pimbêche _»

- « J'ai du mal à être vexée quand ça vient d'un merdeux dans ton genre Malfoy » répliqua la brune.

Devant son regard interrogatif, elle ajouta :

- « Oui, parce qu'avec ou sans tes cinq pots de gel dans les cheveux, tu auras toujours l'air d'un con »

Il eut un air surprit mais reprit très vite contenance. Il demanda innocemment :

- « Alors tu as revu Ginny hier soir ? »

Elle serra les dents et soupira pour tenter de se calmer.

- « Tu as fini par lui avouer ta flamme ? » continua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione ferma les yeux et respira bien fort, essayant de repousser toutes les ondes de haine qui incitaient sa raison à assommer cet arrogant sur place. Ce n'était pas un Impérium qu'elle aurait dû lui lancer mais un Doloris pour qu'il se mette à agoniser comme un moins que rien en la suppliant d'arrêter. Mais indifférente à ses hurlements de douleur et silencieuse, elle aurait simplement profité du spectacle. Ça lui aurait fait les pieds et au moins, il n'aurait plus cet air suffisant et ce sourire goguenard sur le visage.

- « Après avoir vu l'air de Ginny quand elle est rentrée dans la salle commune hier soir et la tête que tu tires maintenant tu as dû te prendre un sacré râteau...J'ai raison ? » interrogea-t-il avec insolence.

- « Va voir ailleurs Malfoy... »

- « Ouais, j'ai raison... »

- « FERMES-LA ! »

Elle avait hurlé cela et maintenant, tous les regards de la pièce étaient tournés vers elle. Les élèves la fixaient, abasourdis et McGonagall avait les yeux exorbités tellement elle était surprise. Elle fronça les sourcils et d'un ton sec, lança :

- « Miss Granger, je vous prierais de rester un instant après le cours »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et jeta un regard mauvais à Malfoy. Pendant le reste du cours, elle fit profil bas et ignora son voisin. Après le savon de McGonagall, elle sortit de la pièce en colère. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire, comment avait-elle pu perdre son sang froid devant Malfoy et en cours qui plus est ? Elle se rendit à son cours de sortilèges, passablement énervée.

**B X M**

Ginny était heureuse. Indéniablement. Et ça se voyait. Elle n'avait que faire du regard des autres. Ils pouvaient parler d'elle derrière son dos, elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle avait eu le droit aux regards meurtriers des élèves de sa maison et des groupies du Survivant comme Parvati Patil.

- « Quel philtre d'amour as-tu fais boire à Harry pour qu'il tombe amoureux de toi Weasley ? » avait amèrement questionné celle-ci.

- « Laisse Patil, tu comprendrais pas... » Avait répliqué la rouquine avant de lui jeter un de ces regards méprisants dont elle avait le secret.

La jeune rousse reprit son chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle quand Hermione arriva vers elle. Elle détourna le regard et commença à partir rapidement mais la brune la rejoint. Ginny la détailla longuement. Elle avait vraiment l'air malheureuse.

- « Ginny, je dois te parler » déclara Hermione.

La rouquine ne répondit pas. Elle hésitait. Les '' révélations '' d'Hermione l'avaient refroidi et honnêtement, elle n'avait plus envie que tout recommence.

- « S'il-te-plaît... » Ajouta la préfète-en-chef d'une voix presque suppliante.

La rousse ne l'avait jamais vue aussi désespérée et ça lui faisait du mal de la voir dans cet état.

- « Hermione, je ne sais pas si... » Commença la jeune rousse d'un ton hésitant en secouant la tête, comme pour peser pour et le contre.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bras s'abattit sur ses épaules. Harry. Hermione regarda son bras autour des épaules de Ginny et la jalousie qui la rongea fut tellement intense qu'elle préféra détourner le regard du couple.

- « Qu'est ce que tu lui veux, Granger ? » interrogea Harry avec méfiance en dévisageant Hermione.

Celle-ci planta un regard de défi dans le sien. Ginny, sentant que la situation pouvait déraper d'un moment à un autre, murmura au brun :

- « C'est bon, on s'en va... »

Il hocha la tête mais lança à l'adresse d'Hermione.

- « Ne t'approches plus d'elle espèce de sale vipère... »

Et il se détourna d'elle, entraînant Ginny avec lui. Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, il lui demanda :

- « Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? »

- « Elle voulait juste me parler... » Expliqua Ginny.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle éprouvait toujours ce besoin de défendre Hermione.

- « Elle cherche encore à créer des problèmes, restes-loin d'elle Ginny... » Conseilla le brun en embrassant la jeune fille sur la tempe.

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire peu convaincu. Hermione méritait de s'expliquer après tout...Le Gryffondor parut se rendre compte de son trouble et il la serra dans ses bras d'une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- « Je t'aime et si elle essaye encore de nous séparer je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas »

Elle émit un petit rire et lui tira le bras pour qu'ils entrent dans la salle de banquet.

- « On se revoit ce soir après les cours ? » demanda Harry.

- « Pas de problème. Qu'est ce qu'on fera ? »

- « Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce ne sera pas pour les enfants... » Assura le brun en lui déposant un dernier baiser dans la nuque avant de se diriger vers la table de sa maison.

Il repéra Ron à l'autre extrémité de la table et alla s'installer à ses côtés. Celui-ci le dévisagea quelques instants avant de demander :

- « Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as fait ? »

Harry lui lança un regard surpris en prenant le plat de pommes de terre.

- « Qui ça ? » s'étonna-t-il.

- « Ma sœur ! »

- « Rien du tout...pourquoi ? »

- « Comment ça se fait que tu sortes avec elle ! Elle et sa pote Granger sont les pires pestes de tout ce bahut et même du pays sûrement ! »

- « Non rectification Ron, Granger est la pire peste de Poudlard. Ginny c'est la fille la plus belle, la plus... » Commença à énumérer Harry, prêt à lancer tout ce qui faisait que Ginny était une fille parfaite.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'arrivait visiblement pas à croire ce qu'il était en train d'entendre. Il y a un mois à peine, Harry ne tarissait pas de reproches à l'égard de sa petite sœur et maintenant, non seulement il sortait avec elle mais il parlait également d'elle comme d'une vénus. C'était le monde à l'envers...

- « Mec, elle t'a fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ? T'es sûr que t'es pas sous philtre d'amour ? Ou même l'Imperium ? Si tu veux, je vais prévenir McGonagall »

- « Arrêtes tes conneries Ron, je vais bien d'accord ? » assura Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « Excuse-moi mais j'ai vraiment du mal à voir ce que tu lui trouves... » Continua Ron en secouant la tête.

- « Et toi qu'est-ce que tu trouves à Lavande Brown ? » répliqua le brun.

Ron lui adressa un sourire contrit.

- « Tu m'as eu » admit le rouquin « Mais Lavande n'est pas une peste, elle. Elle peut-être conne et superficielle mais elle n'est pas capable de faire des sales coups contrairement à Ginny. Honnêtement mon vieux, dis moi ce qui te plaît chez elle »

- « Ça m'étonnerait que tu veuilles le savoir Ron... » Déclara Harry dans un sourire.

Mais il aurait aussi pu lui décrire toutes les manies ridicules et agaçantes de Ginny qui la rendaient aussi attachante. Il aimait tout en elle, ses qualités aussi bien que ses défauts, son rire, son corps. C'était un mélange de toutes ces petites choses et d'autres qui lui plaisaient tant chez elle.

- « T'as raison, mieux vaut pas que tu me le dises » dit le roux avec une mine dégoûtée.

Il reprit son air sérieux et continua :

- « D'ailleurs à propos de Lavande, il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je sature... »

- « Peut-être que tu devrais simplement rompre avec elle » ironisa son meilleur ami.

- « J'aimerais bien mais elle irait raconter plein de salades sur moi, je la connais »

- « Tu n'as qu'à faire en sorte que ce soit elle qui te plaque » proposa Harry.

- « Ouais...T'as raison, je vais voir ce que je peux faire... »

**B X M**

Humiliée. Elle se sentait humiliée. Comment Potter avait-il osé s'adresser à elle de cette manière ? « _Espèce de sale vipère_ ». Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Une sorte de paria ? Avec l'absence de Ginny auprès d'elle, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle n'avait pas d'amis. Tout le monde la détestait, elle l'avait toujours su mais ça n'avait jamais eu d'importance puisque pendant ces derniers temps, elle avait eu Ginny et Draco avec elle à tour de rôle. Ça lui faisait mal d'avouer cela, mais elle détestait être seule. Un rire derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et aperçut Draco Malfoy, adossé contre un mur, la fixant avec mépris.

- « Tu me suis ? » interrogea-t-elle avec brutalité.

- « Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle.

- « Tu es toujours là quand je me retourne... »

- « Tu dois vraiment être en manque d'attention pour penser un truc pareil » se moqua le blond.

Avec un sourire suffisant, il ajouta :

- « J'ai suivi votre petite conversation avec Ginny et Potter...Alors, qu'est ce que ça te fait de te sentir rejetée ? »

- « Tu as eu ce que tu voulais Malfoy, pourquoi est-ce que tu tentes désespérément de me pourrir l'existence ? »

- « Mais ma petite Hermione, ce n'est que le début » assura le Serpentard « Tu vas payer pour avoir joué avec moi »

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- « Tu sais que je pourrais t'envoyer à Azkaban ? Pour usage d'un sortilège impardonnable sur moi ? »

- « Tu ne pourrais pas le prouver... »

- « Granger tu m'as beaucoup sous-estimé et c'est ce qui t'as conduit à ta perte alors à ta place, j'essaierais de changer immédiatement d'école parce que tu vas _vraiment_ mais alors _vraiment_ en baver... »

- « Si tu savais comme je te déteste Malfoy » déclara Hermione avec un regard haineux.

- « Tant mieux parce que je vais ruiner ta réputation, tu ne seras plus _rien_ ici et ça je peux te l'assurer »

Hermione leva le regard vers lui, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- « Et bien tu as intérêt à te dépêcher Malfoy parce que je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot » déclara-t-elle d'un ton venimeux.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard hostile et tourna les talons d'un pas vif. Elle n'abandonnerait jamais. Pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait.

**B X M**

Ginny avait filé prendre une douche après son entraînement et s'était ensuite rendu à la bibliothèque en vitesse. Elle laissa sortir deux élèves avant d'entrer et de balayer la salle du regard, à la recherche de son mec. Elle finit par le trouver mais constata qu'il n'était pas seul. Quand il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre à la bibliothèque, elle pensait qu'il serait seul et pas avec sa clique de crétins. La clique de crétins en question était composée du frère de Ginny, de sa stupide petite-amie, de la meilleure amie de celle-ci et d'un benêt dénommé Neville Londubat. Le comble du ringard. La rousse leva les yeux au ciel mais se dirigea tout de même vers le groupe, installé au fond de la bibliothèque. Sans gêne, elle poussa Londubat et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir entre lui et Harry. Ils la fixèrent tous avec mépris excepté Harry qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Elle se sentait vraiment « apprécié », vraiment.

- « Alors qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait jovial.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à être sympathique avec eux. Ils ne lui inspiraient que du mépris. Parvati Patil la toisa avec dédain et se tourna vers Lavande Brown pour lui parler. Londubat feignit de s'intéresser à leur conversion et Ron, quant à lui, fit semblant de lire un énorme grimoire de Potions. Bref, ils tentaient désespérément de l'ignorer. Ils étaient pi-toy-a-bles.

- « Depuis quand tu sais lire Ron ? » ne put s'empêcher de lancer la rouquine à l'adresse de son frère.

- « Très drôle » répliqua celui-ci avec un regard noir.

- « Si on s'en allait ? L'air devient irrespirable dans le coin... » Fit Patil en se levant et en fixant Ginny avec méchanceté.

Lavande acquiesça avec ferveur et fusilla également Ginny des yeux. Elle attrapa la main de Ron qui se leva à sa suite. Londubat fit également de même. On aurait dit un troupeau de moutons, constata la rouquine avec amusement. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie, sauf Parvati.

- « Tu viens Harry ? » interrogea Patil.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- « Elle est mignonne celle-là... » Lança Ginny avec ironie. « Tu peux prendre tes potes has-been mais lui, il reste avec moi »

- « Ce n'était pas à toi que je m'adressais Weasley ! »

- « Très bien » dit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et encercla sa nuque de ses bras.

- « Tu veux rester avec moi non ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux d'une manière très évocatrice.

- « Oui, bien sûr » assura-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Elle lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur. Voilà qui clouerait le bec de cette chère Parvati Patil. Ginny rompit leur baiser avec regret et se tourna vers sa rivale.

- « Je crois que tu as eu ta réponse alors maintenant, tu peux disposer » déclara-t-elle en désignant la sortie d'un geste distrait.

- « Salope... » Grogna la Gryffondor en se retournant pour partir.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime Patil ! » s'exclama Ginny à l'adresse de la jeune indienne qui s'éloignait déjà à grandes enjambées.

Elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers Harry, l'air satisfait. En mois de cinq minutes, elle avait réussi à faire le grand ménage en virant ceux qu'elle aimait surnommer les indésirables...La jeune fille adressa un sourire contrit à Harry qui lui demanda :

- « Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi désagréable avec elle ? »

- « J'en sais rien, elle est tellement niaise...Et puis c'est ma rivale » ajouta la rouquine en grimpant sur les genoux du jeune homme.

- « Ce n'est pas ta rivale. Elle n'a aucune chance contre toi, aucune fille n'a de chance contre toi » assura Harry tout en effleurant ses lèvres.

- « Je sais, mais je voulais te l'entendre dire »

- « Tu es une vraie peste Ginny, tu le sais ça ? »

- « Oui, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'adores, ne dis pas le contraire... »

Et ce fut reparti pour un baiser brûlant mais cette fois, ils furent interrompus par une exclamation apeurée. La bibliothécaire. Ses sourcils se rapprochèrent dangereusement et Ginny se dépêcha de descendre des genoux d'Harry.

- « Euh...Désolé » s'excusa-t-il.

Elle leur jeta un regard venimeux et s'éloigna en pestant contre ces jeunes qui n'avaient plus aucun respect pour personne.

- « Elle est vraiment flippante cette femme » commenta la rousse en observant Pince qui s'était mise à vociférer contre deux filles qui riaient bruyamment.

- « Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... » Fit Harry qui suivait également la scène des yeux.

Ginny se tourna à nouveau vers lui et lança d'une voix moqueuse :

- « Tu vois comment j'ai fait fuir tes copains ? Je dois avoir une maladie contagieuse ou un truc dans le genre... »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle continua :

- « Sincèrement Potter, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu traînes avec ces gens, ils font tellement pitié... »

- « Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu ne les aimes pas »

- « Admettons. Mais regardes ce mec là, Londubat...J'ai presque envie de lui donner une noise tellement il me fait de la peine... »

Ginny jeta un regard derrière Harry et quand elle trouva que la bibliothécaire s'était assez éloignée, elle posa sa tête contre son torse avec un soupir à en fendre l'âme.

- « Pourquoi cette exclamation blasée ? » interrogea le jeune homme brun avec étonnement.

- « Tu trouverai ça stupide, si je te le disais... » Affirma la rousse.

- « Dis toujours... »

- « Et bien... » Commença Ginny. « Je n'ai pas envie de mettre la robe que j'avais prévu pour le bal d'Halloween »

Elle lui rappelait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs...

- « Dans ce cas, allons à Pré-au-Lard t'en acheter une nouvelle » proposa Harry.

- « Potter tu es mignon mais pas très malin. La prochaine sortie au village est _après_ le bal... »

- « Je n'ai pas dit qu'on devait attendre la prochaine sortie...Que dirais-tu si je connaissais un moyen de se rendre là-bas en douce ? » dit le jeune homme tandis que la rousse se redressait et le regardait avec intérêt.

- « Je te dirais : qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

- « Dans ce cas, allons-y ! »

Il lui saisit la main et l'entraîna hors de la pièce. Quand ils sortirent, ils croisèrent Hermione qui fit semblant de ne pas les avoir vus et qui se hâta d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Ils se séparèrent pour qu'Harry puisse aller récupérer la carte des Maraudeurs et que Ginny aille chercher la robe qu'elle avait achetée lors de la dernière sortie.

- « On sera de retour avant le dîner ? » questionna Ginny quand un bras surgit de nulle-part l'attrapa pour l'entraîner sous une cape.

- « Normalement, oui...Viens, c'est par là » dit-il en les faisant tourner à gauche sans cesser de consulter sa carte.

Ils arrivèrent devant une statue à l'effigie d'un certain Thor le Grand qu'Harry poussa sans ménagement, faisant apparaître un passage. ( _NdA : Je ne me souviens vraiment plus de la manière dont il s'y prenait pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard dans les bouquins alors ne m'en voulez pas si je fais ça à ma sauce._ )  
Ginny lui lança un regard admiratif.

- « Tu fais les quatre cents coups avec mon frère ? » demanda-t-elle en entrant à sa suite dans le passage.

- « Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça... » Avoua-t-il en saisissant sa main pour lui montrer le chemin.

Elle jeta un regard peu rassuré derrière elle.

- « On aurait peut-être dû remettre Thor à sa place... » Dit-elle à l'attention d'Harry.

- « Qui ? Ah...Ne t'inquiètes pas, il reviendra à sa place lui même » assura-t-il avec un sourire.

Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'une ouverture soit visible à l'autre extrémité du passage secret.

- « Nous y sommes. A toi l'honneur princesse... » Annonça le Gryffondor en se décalant pour la laisser passer devant lui.

Elle lui souffla un baiser et sortit du passage. Ils étaient maintenant dans la rue principale du village. Ce fut cette fois Ginny qui prit les choses en main en les guidant vers la boutique de prêt-à-porter spéciale sorcière. Dès qu'ils franchirent l'entrée de celle-ci, Ginny constata avec déplaisir que c'était la même vendeuse que la dernière fois qui faisait office de conseillère. Elle les accueillit avec le même sourire enjoué.

- « Bonsoir, puis-je vous proposer mon aide ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « J'aimerais rendre cette robe » indiqua Ginny en lui tendant le sac qu'elle n'avait même pas encore ouvert.

- « Elle ne vous plaît plus ? Je suis désolée mais la maison ne rembourse pas...mais vous pouvez l'échanger si vous... » Fit la vendeuse.

- « Très bien » coupa Ginny avant d'entraîner son petit-ami vers les tenues de soirées.

Et là, présentée sur un mannequin, elle vit _la_ robe de ses rêves. Rouge sang et à bustier, s'arrêtant au niveau genoux, cette tenue était tout simplement parfaite. Ginny se tourna vers la vendeuse qui les avait suivis et demanda :

- « Je peux l'essayer ? »

- « Bien sûr » fit la blonde en sortant sa baguette pour enlever la tenue au mannequin avec un sort d'attraction.

La robe arriva directement dans ses bras et elle la tendit à la rouquine qui s'empressa d'aller l'essayer. Aussitôt la rousse disparue derrière l'un des rideaux, la vendeuse fit un sourire charmeur à Harry qui mit les mains dans ses poches et détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Il fut soulagé d'entendre Ginny l'appeler et il alla la rejoindre sans se faire prier, pressé d'éviter les regards langoureux que lui lançait la blonde. Il poussa le rideau et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un sifflement appréciateur en observant sa copine.

- « Tu peux remonter la fermeture s'il-te-plaît ? » demanda-t-elle en relevant sa chevelure pour dégager son dos

Il s'exécuta et quand elle jeta un coup d'œil au miroir, elle eut comme une horrible impression de déjà vu. Hermione avec elle dans cette même cabine, devant ce même miroir. Hermione qui posait les mains sur elle, qui la détaillait sans doute avec des arrières pensées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en pensant à cela.

- « Tout va bien ? » demanda Harry quand il la sentit tressaillir.

- « Oui...C'est pas trop serré ? » questionna-t-elle.

- « Arrête tes conneries, tu es magnifique »

Il ajouta :

- « Ça aussi, tu voulais me l'entendre dire ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux innocents mais son sourire satisfait finit par la trahir. Elle s'empêcha alors d'éclater de rire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- « Bon je l'enlève, aides-moi pour la fermeture... » Dit-elle finalement en se retournant.

Il fit glisser la fermeture éclair pour qu'elle puisse ôter la robe.

- « Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Potter ? » interrogea-t-elle alors qu'il jouait avec l'attache de son soutien-gorge, prêt à dégainer.

- « Moi ? Mais à rien... » Prétendit-t-il avec un sourire.

- « J'espère bien parce qu'on ne fera certainement pas ÇA ici »

- « Et pourquoi pas ? »

- « Parce que nous devons retourner au château et parce que l'autre blondasse attend »

- « On peut faire ça vite, c'est comme tu veux »

- « Tu n'es vraiment qu'un...Heyy » s'exclama-t-elle en regardant l'étiquette de la robe.

- « Quoi ? »

- « As-tu vu le prix de cette robe ? »

Même en travaillant tout un été, elle ne se ferait _jamais_ ces deux cents galions...

- « Je crois que finalement, je vais me tenir à mon choix originel » déclara la rousse en ramassant son uniforme. « Où vas-tu ? »

- « Je vais t'attendre, finis de te changer... » Lança le brun en sortant

Ginny haussa les épaules et revêtit sa tenue de collégienne à la hâte. Elle sortit ensuite de la cabine d'essayage et retourna auprès de la vendeuse blonde qui discutait gaiement avec le Gryffondor. Ginny les rejoins et tendit à la vendeuse la robe. Celle-ci fit apparaître un sac et la rangea à l'intérieur.

- « Euh, je n'avais pas l'intention de la prendre... » Informa Ginny avec un sourire gêné

Le regard de la commerçante passa d'Harry à Ginny, sans comprendre.

- « Mais votre ami l'a déjà payée » signala la vendeuse.

- « Harry, c'est vrai ? » questionna la Serpentard, surprise.

Il acquiesça et elle se jeta dans ses bras avec une expression ravie.

- « Merci, je vais vraiment être géniale avec ! » ( _NdA : Honnêtement, vous pensez que c'est le genre de fille à dire '' Non, tu n'aurais pas dû ! '' ? Eh non. Définitivement non. )_

La vendeuse les observa avec envie et Ginny ne se priva pas de la toiser avec suffisance lorsqu'elle attrapa le sac et la main d'Harry pour quitter le magasin.

- « Harry tu es vraiment trop adorable » déclara la rousse en mettant un bras derrière son dos.

Il posa l'un des siens sur les épaules de la jeune fille et en l'étreignant, murmura :

- « Je sais »

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à lui, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et lui sur sa taille. Leur baiser dura une éternité et même les passants jetaient des regards étonnés vers eux. Harry, sentant qu'il ne contrôlerait pas sa fougue bien longtemps s'ils continuaient, rompit leur étreinte. Ginny laissa échapper un gémissement de protestation et le tira à nouveau près d'elle, presque violemment.

- « Embrasse-moi »

- « Ginny... »

- « Juste un dernier baiser... »

- « Arrête de négocier et viens...»

- « Je veux qu'on retourne dans cette cabine d'essayage alors » continua-t-elle d'un ton résolu en croisant les bras avec détermination.

- « Tu es folle ? On va se faire renvoyer pour exhibitionnisme. Et puis tu n'avais qu'à dire oui tout à l'heure »

- « Si tu ne m'embrasse pas, je m'exhibe vraiment et en pleine rue. A toi de voir, Potter » assura la rousse.

- « Tu n'oserais pas... »

- « Vraiment ? C'est très mal me connaître ça...»

Elle lui tendit le sac qu'elle tenait et ôta d'un geste décidé son gilet. Elle le tendit aussi à Harry qui perpétuait toujours à croire que tout cela n'était que du bluff. Elle s'attaqua alors aux boutons de sa chemise si bien qu'on pouvait maintenant apercevoir sa jolie poitrine enfermée dans un soutien-gorge noir et Harry commença à penser qu'elle était sérieuse et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire.

- « D'accord ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui rejetant son gilet, peu désireux de voir sa copine en petite tenue aux yeux de tous.

Elle lui lança un sourire victorieux et referma les boutons de sa chemise avant de s'avancer vers lui, la bouche en cœur, attendant son dû.

- « Au moins, maintenant je sais ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu cèdes au moindre de mes caprices » fit-elle avec un sourire tandis qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Non seulement c'était une vraie peste, mais en plus elle était capricieuse. Comment un démon pareil pouvait-il se cacher derrière ce visage si angélique ?

- « Maintenant on peut y retourner ? »

- « Ouais » répondit-elle.

Il lui prit le bras et cette fois, elle se laissa entraîner vers le passage qui menait au château.

**B X M**

Ginny marchait rapidement dans le corridor du second étage quand Harry la saisit brusquement et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

- « Potter ! Ne fais plus jamais ça ! » Cria-t-elle avec irritation, une main sur sa poitrine. « J'ai failli avoir une attaque »

- « Désolé... » S'excusa le Gryffondor avec un sourire penaud.

- « Comment se fait-il que tu saches toujours où je suis et que tu me prennes toujours par surprise ? »

Il lui montra la carte du Maraudeur et elle sembla comprendre.

- « Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? » demanda-elle, ensuite.

- « J'ai un entraînement »

- « Et alors ? »

- « J'avais besoin d'un câlin »

- « Potter, quand tu fais une peur bleue à une jeune fille respectable, tu ne croies pas sérieusement qu'elle va te cajoler ? »

- « Tu as toujours envie d'habitude » répliqua-t-il. « Et tu croies vraiment qu'une jeune fille respectable me laisserait lui faire ça ? »

Et là...il lui fit un suçon monumental. Il avait le don de la mettre dans des états seconds, il fallait l'admettre. Ce type avait définitivement une bouche merveilleuse et un doigté de malade. Quand il s'éloigna d'elle pour partir, elle lui envoya un baiser qu'il fit mine d'attraper et de porter à son cœur. Elle lui sourit et attendit qu'il disparaisse totalement de sa vue pour continuer son chemin. Mais dès qu'elle prit le premier croisement, elle tomba nez à nez avec Hermione. Et là, une solution s'imposa dans son esprit de Serpentard : fuir. Mais la brune lui attrapa le bras et avec l'air déterminé qu'elle affichait, elle n'était pas près de la lâcher.

- « Laisse-moi ... »

- « Pas avant que nous ayons parlé » répliqua la préfète-en-chef d'un ton sérieux.

- « On n'a rien à se dire » fit Ginny d'un ton sec en dégageant brutalement son bras. « Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi, c'est clair ? Pour moi, on ne se connaît plus »

- « Pourquoi tu... » Commença Hermione.

- « Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Est-ce que tu t rends compte que tu peux aller à Azkaban pour ce que tu as fait ? A moins que ton intelligence ne soit uniquement pédagogique... » Trancha sèchement la rousse.

- « Je n'arrives pas à croire que tu puisses me dire ça après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi...»

- « Tout ce que tu as fais pour moi ? De la peine, c'est tout ce que tu m'as apporté...Et du mépris...c'est tout ce que tu m'inspires »

Sa phrase n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté. Elle s'était attendue à voir une Hermione furieuse qui la pointerait du doigt en crachant sur elle les insultes et les reproches les plus acerbes mais ce fut tout le contraire puisqu'elle se jeta sur la rousse pour l'embrasser, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ginny, trop surprise sur le moment, mit quelques instants à réaliser ce qui se passait et une fois sa stupeur passée, elle repoussa violemment Hermione.

Cette dernière effleura ses lèvres avec ses doigts et s'avança lorsque Ginny commença à reculer. Elle lui fit un sourire forcé.

- « Mortel ce baiser, tu ne trouves pas Ginny ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Dans tes rêves »

- « Tu es à moi maintenant... »

- « Quoi ? Mais tu es devenue complètement folle ? Penses à te faire soigner, tu deviens vraiment cinglée ! » Lâcha Ginny avec un regard noir.

- « Tu es à moi » répéta Hermione en hochant frénétiquement la tête. « Ce n'était pas un simple baiser... »

- « Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » interrogea Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Une incantation, une potion et un simple baiser. Je viens de te lier magiquement à moi, petite Ginny » expliqua Hermione d'un air enchanté.

- « Ce n'est pas possible... » Commença la rouquine, qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

- « Bien sûr que si ça l'est...Et à partir de maintenant, tu m'appartiens. _Corps et âme _»

- «Tu...tu...mens... »

Ça _devait_ être mensonge. Ginny ne pouvait pas lui appartenir corps et âme, c'était _impossible_.

- « Non je ne mens pas. Tu vois Ginny, j'ai supporté trop longtemps le fait de n'être qu'une amie pour toi pour accepter que tu sortes avec Potter. Et maintenant, j'ai gagné. N'essayes-pas de chercher un moyen de t'enfuir ou je ne sais quoi, je saurais toujours où tu te trouves parce que maintenant, _tu es mienne_ »

- « Non...non... »

- « Attends ma chérie, le clou du spectacle : Si quelqu'un essaye de te toucher plus qu'il ne devrait, il quittera ce monde dans d'atroces conditions, alors à ta place, j'irais sur-le-champ prévenir Potter »

Ginny, devenue pâle, recula à nouveau et tenta de contrôler ses battements de cœur. Elle était affolée. Tout cela semblait si irréel. Elle devait entre dans un horrible cauchemar, elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

- « Il ne faut pas avoir peur ma chère Ginny, tout rentre dans l'ordre après tout... » Lança Hermione.

- « Vas au diable ! » hurla la rousse en se retournant pour s'enfuir.

Elle décampa le plus vite possible, des larmes de panique coulant sur ses joues. Elle dévala ensuite les escaliers et reprit sa course de plus belle dans le Hall, sans se soucier des élèves qu'elle bousculait.

**B X M**

Harry et Ron s'esclaffaient dans les vestiaires lorsque Demelza Robins vint les rejoindre.

-« Euh...Harry ? Il y a ta copine qui veut te voir... » Informa la Gryffondor.

- « Qu'est ce qui ce qu'il y a ? » s'étonna Harry.

- « Je ne sais pas, mais tu devrais y aller, elle a l'air mal...»

Harry fronça les sourcils et quitta les vestiaires à la recherche de la jeune rousse. Il la trouva adossée contre un mur. Elle pleurait.

- « Ginny ? Qu'est qui se passe ? »Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Elle releva ses yeux embués vers les lui et se dégagea quand il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras.

- « Ma chérie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... » Implora-t-il, ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état.

- « Hermione... » Laissa échapper Ginny d'une voix que les pleurs rendaient chevrotante.

- « Granger ? Elle a encore fait quelque chose ? »

La rousse hocha la tête et couvrit son visage de ses mains. Elle n'arrive même pas à lui expliquer la situation tellement est était terrorisée à l'idée qu'elle puisse appartenir à Hermione grâce à un quelconque procédé de magie noir.

- « Attends-moi ici »

Il retourna dans les vestiaires et annonça :

- « Désolé les mecs mais vous devrez vous entraîner sans moi. Ron, ce sera toi le capitaine pour cette séance »

- « Harry, tu ne peux pas nous lâcher comme ça ! » s'exclama Ron avec colère tandis que les autres joueurs approuvaient farouchement.

- « Je suis vraiment désolé mon vieux, mais là c'est vraiment important » insista Harry en ramassant son balai et son sac avant de sortir précipitamment.

- « Viens » dit-il à l'adresse de la rousse qui le suivit, le visage toujours en larmes.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre.

- « Qu'a-t-elle fait cette fois ? »

- « Elle m'a...elle m'a... »

- « Elle t'a ? »

- « Elle m'a lié à elle... »

- « Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'elle a essayé de... » Commença Harry en fronçant.

- « Elle n'a pas essayé ! Elle a réussi ! »

- « Par quel moyen ? »

- « Mais j'en sais rien ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait pris une potion et je ne sais plus quoi...et puis elle s'est jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser et maintenant je suis à elle » s'exclama Ginny avec colère.

Toute trace de larmes avait quitté son visage et elle paraissait à présent furieuse qu'Harry ne prenne pas ce qu'elle lui racontait avec sérieux.

- « Ce n'est pas possible... » Insista Harry.

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle leva la main pour l'interdire d'approcher plus.

- « Tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher » ordonna la jeune fille. « Plus maintenant que je lui appartiens en tout cas »

- « Ce n'est pas possible... » Répéta inlassablement Harry.

- « Mais si ! Elle est intelligente elle a très bien pu... » Commença la rousse avec humeur, agacée par la situation.

- « Non je veux dire que pour lier quelqu'un à soi-même, un baiser ne suffit pas il faut la fusion des deux corps et ça m'étonnerait que... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et leva un sourcil vers un elle. Elle parut outrée et répliqua :

- « Je t'interdis de penser à une chose pareille ! »

Il eut un sourire tendit la main pour la sienne mais elle continua :

- « Je ne veux pas qu'on prenne des risques...elle a peut-être trouvé un autre moyen ou... »

- « Non, tout ça c'était juste qu'un coup de bluff, elle voulait te faire peur » expliqua Harry.

Il avait l'air tellement sûr de ce qu'il disait. Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas et quand soudain il arrêta pour sortir de la pièce, elle demanda :

- « Où vas-tu ? »

- « Cette fois c'est trop, je vais la voir... »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et se précipita sur lui pour le retenir.

- « Non, non ne vas pas lui parler ! »

- « Il le faut, elle en a trop fait cette fois » rétorqua Harry.

Ginny le retint en se serrant contre lui. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire ça.

- « Elle ne me fera pas de mal alors qu'avec toi, elle n'hésitera pas. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Draco » objecta la rousse.

- « Je veux savoir pourquoi... » Commença le jeune homme.

Mais Ginny le coupa et de but en blanc annonça :

- « Elle est amoureuse de moi »

Et la première réaction d'Harry fut d'éclater de rire.

- « C'est une blague, c'est ça ? »

Mais il cessa de rire quand il croisa le regard sérieux de la rousse.

- « Attends, elle est vraiment amoureuse de toi ? »

Ginny hocha la tête et détourna la tête, mal à l'aise.

- « Dans ce cas, ça devient une affaire personnelle » rétorqua-t-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Ginny pour sortir.

- « Potter ! » s'écria la rouquine quand il se mit à frapper furieusement contre la porte de la chambre de la préfète-en-chef.

Trop tard. La porte s'était ouverte et Hermione était apparu dans l'encadrement, surprise.

- « Potter, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Elle aperçut Ginny, un peu plus loin derrière lui.

- « Ginny t'as appris la nouvelle c'est ça? »

- « Quelle nouvelle ? Que tu as essayé de la lier magiquement à toi ? » Interrogea le Gryffondor d'un ton furieux.

- « Je n'ai pas seulement essayé, j'ai réussi » rectifia Hermione d'un ton dédaigneux

- « C'est là que tu fais erreur Granger, viens Ginny... »

Cette dernière les rejoignit et Harry la prit par la taille sous le regard obscur d'Hermione.

- « Tu vois Granger ? Pas de casse... » Lança Harry avec pertinence.

La brune poussa une exclamation de rage et elle ferma sa porte d'un geste brutal, témoignant de sa fureur extrême.

- « Elle l'a plutôt bien pris » plaisanta le Gryffondor avec un sourire.

La jeune rousse hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincue. Combien de temps restait-il avant qu'Hermione ne recommence ?

**B X M**

Le 31 octobre était enfin arrivé, autrement dit, le bal d'Halloween se déroulerait dans la soirée. L'excitation était à son comble, surtout pour les filles car la plupart d'entre elles adoraient ce genre d'évènements. Hermione avait décidé de s'y rendre même si elle n'avait pas de cavalier. Mieux valait être seule que mal accompagnée après tout. Par ailleurs, elle ferait quand même son effet en arrivant dans sa belle robe _Piu Piu, _cela ne faisait aucun doute_. _L'ambiance y serait peut-être tendue, surtout si elle croisait Malfoy ou Ginny et le balafré mais elle s'était promit que quoi qu'il arrive, elle s'amuserait. Les garçons, elle les avait tous à la pelle alors elle en choisirait un au hasard pour la distraire même si pour cela il devait abandonner sa propre cavalière. Hermione devait toujours passer devant les autres.

Elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas croiser Ginny depuis que sa tentative de duperie avait lamentablement échoué. Il était vrai que le plan n'avait pas eu toute la préparation qu'il méritait mais la brune avait dû agir vite et elle s'était faire avoir à son propre jeu. Ils devaient maintenant penser qu'elle se comportait comme l'une de ses amoureuses désespérées prêtes à tout pour se faire aimer. Mais c'est là qu'elle comprit qu'elle agissait vraiment comme une amante éconduite et ça, c'était dur à accepter. Elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait et maintenant ce qu'elle avait le plus désiré dans sa vie lui échappait par la faute de Potter, et c'était tout simplement insupportable. Elle valait mieux que lui, beaucoup mieux même alors elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir que le fait que Ginny puisse le préférer. Mais Ginny n'aimait par les filles. Et Hermione non plus d'ailleurs. C'était plus...compliqué. Elle n'était pas bisexuelle et encore moins lesbienne car elle n'aimait pas les filles, elle aimait juste...Ginny. Cela pouvait paraître illogique, mais pour elle c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Pour l'heure, la jeune fille se tenait devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, s'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Elle imaginait Ginny dans la salle de bain de son dortoir en train de se battre avec ses autres camarades de chambrée pour une place devant le miroir. La fonction de préfète-en-chef était vraiment avantageuse. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment honoré ces obligations durant ces dernières semaines mais elle se rattraperait, du moins elle essaierai. En se réveillant ce matin là, elle avait eu l'étrange pressentiment que ce jour et particulièrement cette soirée serait décisive dans sa vie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle en était certaine. Ce soir, il se _passerait_ quelque chose. Elle prit son rouge à lèvres corail safran préféré, « Baiser Mortel », et le passa généreusement sur ses lèvres vermeilles. Tout était parfait.

- « Tu vas faire des ravages » lui indiqua son reflet avec suffisance.

Hermione se contempla et après quelques secondes de réflexion, répondit :

- « Je sais... »

La brune soupira et fit un ménage rapide dans la pièce avant de sortir de la chambre pour s'élancer dans les couloirs. Elle croisa un groupe d'élèves de sixième année qui s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait fort avec sa robe...ou plutôt son absence de robe. Car si la tenue était conventionnelle devant, elle offrait un magnifique décolleté qui dégageait son dos, s'arrêtant juste au niveau de ses reins. Elle se nouait au cou, était en tissu léger et doublé noir et Hermione la portait à merveille. Elle avait délicatement relevé ses longs cheveux bruns en un structuré chignon à haut volume, laissant soigneusement quelques mèches décorer sa nuque.

Elle descendit les escaliers et observa les autres élèves qui se rendaient également dans la Grande Salle. Personne n'était à sa hauteur, comme d'habitude. Elle aperçut Blaise près de la rampe et constata qu'il était seul. Elle le rejoignit.

- « Tu es seul ? » lui demanda-t-elle

- « Oui, je n'aime pas m'encombrer d'une cavalière » répondit

- « Tu sais Blaise, quand tu emmènes une fille à un bal, tu as juste besoin de l'y emmener tu n'es pas obligé de la raccompagner et encore moins rester avec elle toute la soirée » assura Hermione.

Il sourit et se tourna vers elle.

- « Tu es ravissante » dit-il en la détaillant distraitement.

- « Ravissante ? » s'exclama Hermione, surprise.

Elle s'était attendue à une myriade de compliments et ce « ravissante » sonnait horriblement mal dans ses oreilles. D'accord il était le fils d'une des femmes les plus belles du pays alors il était normal qu'il soit difficile, mais elle méritait largement plus qu'un « ravissante ».

- « Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je ne suis pas un de tes admirateurs Granger »

Elle croisa les bras et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il s'exclama :

- « Elle, elle est superbe ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et suivit le regard du Serpentard pour voir qui était la fille qui pouvait rivaliser avec elle. Quand elle découvrit la fille en question, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu ne pas le deviner. Ginny Weasley, Miss Parfaite, ne pouvait que captiver le regard. La première chose qu'Hermione remarqua fut que la rousse avait changé de choix robe et portait une tenue rouge. C'était sûrement symbolique : elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à Hermione, maintenant c'était Potter qui occupait ses pensées. La rousse avait attachés ses longs cheveux roux en un chignon sophistiqué qui dévoilait sa nuque. Hermione en arrivait parfois à la détester elle et ses jambes parfaites, sa taille parfaite, son sourire parfait et tous ses détails physiques qui la rendaient si belle. Elle soupira d'agacement et se tourna à nouveau vers Blaise.

- « On y va ? » proposa-t-elle.

Bien qu'il ne la trouve que « ravissante », elle passerait la soirée à ses côtés. Il acquiesça et la suivit en direction de la Grande Salle. Toutes les grandes tables avait disparues, laissant place à des tables individuelles, une piste de danse et une scène pour le groupe qui se produirait. Hermione, en tant que préfète-en-chef avait participé à l'organisation de la soirée alors sans s'attarder plus longtemps sur la décoration de la pièce, elle entraîna Blaise vers l'une des tables où ils furent bientôt rejoints par un groupe de Serpentard auquel Draco Malfoy appartenait. Il était très élégant comme à son habitude et la cavalière qu'il l'accompagnait semblait subjuguée par le jeune homme. Hermione avait déjà croisé cette fille, elle s'appelait Debra ou Dina, quelque chose dans le genre, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle se rappelait uniquement de la jeune fille car elle avait accusé Ginny d'avoir volé l'un de ses petits amis. Elle se retourna et aperçut deux filles de cinquième année en train de se disputer bruyamment. Elle les ignora. Préfète-en-chef ou pas, elle ne passerait certainement pas sa soirée à surveiller des gamines dans leur genre.  
La salle se remplissait rapidement et Hermione suivait du regard les élèves qui s'installaient. Elle remarqua Luna Lovegood au loin qui était facilement reconnaissable grâce à ses cheveux ressemblant vaguement à un paillasson et à sa tenue qui mélangeait toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables, des plus flash au plus délavées.

Ginny, de son côté, se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle aurait dû être assise avec les Serpentard et pas avec cette bande d'attardés. Elle jeta un regard vers Luna Lovegood, assise à ses cotés, et finit par se dire qu'elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour Harry parce que s'asseoir à côté d'une fille pareille, il fallait le faire. D'ailleurs la blonde se tourna vers elle et lança :

- « J'ai acheté ma robe chez un vendeur ambulant transylvanien, tu connais la Transylvanie ? »

Ginny secoua la tête.

- « C'est une région en Roumanie. Il parait qu'il y un vampire qui vit sur une colline, là-bas. Tu as déjà entendu parler de Dracula ? »

- « Non »

- « Et bien c'est un vampire très célèbre. Les moldus pensent que c'est un personnage de fiction, mais il existe vraiment tu sais. Papa et moi avons essayé de le prendre en cliché pour le Chicaneur, mais il ne s'est pas montré, je pense qu'il est très timide » assura Luna.

- « Hem...intéressant » mentit Ginny.

Deux types arrivèrent à leurs tables et l'un d'eux se pencha vers Lovegood pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Ginny soupira et prit le dos de sa cuillère pour se contempler.

- « J'aime bien ta tenue, tu es très jolie » complimenta Luna.

- « Merci » répondit Ginny qui aurait bien voulu lui rendre son compliment.

Mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. Elle sentit une main dans son dos et se retourna pour voir Harry s'installer à côté d'elle.

- « Ou étais-tu ? » demanda la jeune fille sur un ton de reproche.

Il lui répondit qu'il avait dû aller s'occuper d'un problème avec les Bizzar' Sisters.

- « Je ne sais pas pour qui elles se prennent, mais elles font tout un tas de caprices... » Affirma-t-il avant de se pencher vers Ginny.

- « Tu es sublime » murmura le Gryffondor à son oreille.

- « Tu me l'as déjà dit »

- « Je sais, mais je ne le répéterais jamais assez » garantit Harry la faisant sourire.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se tourna vers la table des professeurs où le directeur avait réclamé le calme. Il commença alors son discours barbant que Ginny n'écouta pas. Elle préféra remettre de l'ordre à sa coiffure et attendit que le discours soit terminé pour observer avec attention ce qui se passait autour d'elle.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la table de Malfoy et observa Hermione en grande conversation avec Zabini qui lui, l'écoutait distraitement.  
Des menus étaient apparus sur toutes les tables après le discours de doyen et les élèves étaient maintenant affairés à commander leur repas.

La rouquine prit le sien, demanda une salade et celle-ci apparut devant elle instantanément.

Pendant tout le repas, elle prit rarement part à la conversation des élèves assis à sa table. Les seuls moments où elle s'exprima, ce fut pour lancer quelques remarques acerbes. Et il fallait avouer qu'elle adorait casser l'ambiance. Elle se contentait alors d'envoyer un regard d'excuse à Harry qui la regardait avec reproche.  
Finalement, elle commença à avouer qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi insignifiants que ça et leur conversation se révéla même être...intéressante. Mais ça, Ginny préférait encore se jeter dans la gueule du Calmar géant que de l'avouer alors essaya de prendre l'air de la fille blasée que rien ne captivait et dû faire preuve de tout son sang-froid pour ne pas rire à une plaisanterie de Seamus Finnigan.

Quand Dumbledore annonça les Bizzar Sisters, tout le monde se mit à applaudir avec véhémence avant de rejoindre la piste. Ginny se leva également et entraîna Harry avec elle sur la piste où ils s'emportèrent au gré d'une mélodie animée.

Hermione s'était précipité vers le buffet pour prendre un verre. Elle en avait déjà assez de cette soirée. Elle détestait l'ambiance, elle détestait le groupe et elle détestait tous les élèves.

- « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se retourna et vit Padma Patil, la préfète responsable du buffet. D'un ton las, Hermione demanda :

- « J'imagine qu'il n'y a aucune goutte d'alcool dans ces boissons ? »

- « Non, mais j'ai entendu dire que certains élèves allaient faire passer des bouteilles de whisky pur feu si ça peux t'intéresser. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles perdre ton insigne de préfète-en-chef ? » Demanda la Serdaigle.

- « En effet » répliqua Hermione. « Mais en revanche, je sais que tu rêverais de le récupérer... »

Elle lui jeta un regard hostile et laissa son regard se poser sur Ginny pour la contempler avec mélancolie. Elle riait aux éclats et semblait heureuse dans les bras de Potter. Le regard de la brune ne se décolla pas de la jeune rousse et elle la suivit des yeux quand celle-ci vint elle aussi auprès du buffet. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Hermione décida de s'approcher d'elle.

- « Tu es jolie » complimenta Hermione.

- « Merci, toi aussi » admit la rouquine avec un sourire contraint.

- « Tu as changé de robe » remarqua la préfète-en-chef.

- « Comme tu vois, oui » répliqua Ginny.

- « Le rouge te va bien finalement... »

Ginny haussa les épaules et déclara :

- « Bon, et bien...salut »

Elle se retourna vers Padma Patil qui lui tendait deux bièraubeurres avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Hermione accepta la main de Blaise qui lui demandait une danse. La fête battait son plein et la pièce était emplie de mille couleurs, miroitant au travers de diverses et somptueuses décorations. Malgré cela, elle n'arrivait pas à s'amuser. Un sentiment de nostalgie l'avait envahi et elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : se coucher.  
Elle s'excusa auprès de Blaise et s'apprêta à sortir prendre l'air lorsqu'une main attrapa son poignet et la força à se retourner. Draco Malfoy, tout sourire la rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur sa taille.

- « Alors, tu profites de la soirée ? » demanda-t-il en adoptant le rôle du parfait aristocrate qui faisait la conversation à sa cavalière en la tenant à une distance respectable.

- « Qu'est ce que cela peux te faire ? » répliqua-t-elle.

Il la fit tourner et déclara :

- « Ton mal-être fait mon bon plaisir, Granger »

- « Dans ce cas, tu dois vraiment être heureux »

- « Plus que tu ne le penses » dit-il en la lorgnant.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- « Ceci-dit, je te trouve plutôt charmante dans cette robe alors je te propose de nous éclipser derrière l'un de ses bosquets »

Hermione lui lança un regard mauvais et lui écrasa le pied avant de rétorquer :

-« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités »

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte avec brusquerie et reprit le chemin des lourdes portes d'ébènes, le son de ses pas résonnant avec force à cause de ses talons aiguilles. Elle marcha dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas ardent. Une fois dehors, elle respira un grand bol d'air frais et s'adossa contre un muret. Mais l'objet de sa colère ne mit pas longtemps à réapparaître. Ce type était pire qu'une sangsue. Plus on essayait de les enlever, plus elles s'accrochaient. Mais contrairement à lui, les sangsues avec une utilité : leurs fabuleuses vertus en cosmétique.

- « Tu ne me laisserais pas la paix... »

- « Non, mais ma proposition est toujours d'actualité. Alors là, peut-être que je te laisserais respirer... » Assura Malfoy.

Elle laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse et répliqua :

- « T'es vraiment un mauvais coup de toutes façons »

- « Pourtant j'étais persuadé du contraire quand tu hurlais mon nom et que tu plantais tes ongles dans ma peau. J'ai encore tes griffures tu sais ? » Railla le Serpentard.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et répliqua :

- « Je simulais... »

- « Hermione, Hermione...Quand tu dis ce genre de choses bien après...ça ne passe pas.. »

Il enchaîna :

- « Tu sais, j'aimerais bien savoir comment réagirons les professeurs quand ils sauront que tu t'es procuré du Polynectar dans le bureau de Rogue...Réfléchis bien Hermione, j'ai toutes les cartes en main : je peux te rendre la vie infernale si j'en ai envie...Je vais te détruire à petits feux si bien que tu viendras me supplier de t'épargner...Mais je ne le ferais pas parce que tu ne mérites que du mépris. Tu n'as plus personne pour te défendre maintenant que tu as perdu ta plus proche alliée. »

Hermione sentit des larmes de fureur emplir ses yeux, mais elle resta silencieuse et fixa droit devant elle.

« Que vont dire tes parents quand ils apprendront toutes les conneries que tu as faites ? »

D'un geste brusque, Hermione saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

« Tu n'oseras jamais » affirma le Serpentard en regardant la baguette pointée sur sa poitrine.

« Ne-me-sous-estims-jamais » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. « Supéfix ! »

Elle voulait uniquement le stupéfixer et ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que sa tête heurterait violemment le muret. Elle jura et s'agenouilla près de lui et pointa sa baguette sur lui pour le réanimer. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à annuler son sort et le sang coulait à flot.

« Revigor...Episkey... » Dit-elle d'une voix paniquée « Oh Malfoy, je t'en supplie... »

Elle lança tous les sorts de guérison qui lui venaient à l'esprit mais aucuns d'eux ne fonctionnaient.

Elle se releva et jeta un regard paniqué autour d'elle. Elle venait de commettre une lourde erreur. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse mais la panique l'empêchant de penser avec logique. Elle recula et s'enfuit en direction du château où croisa Ginny et Potter qui sortaient dans le parc.

Ginny regarda le visage égaré d'Hermione qui remontait les escaliers rapidement. Elle fronça les sourcils mais elle ne s'attarda pas plus sur ce qu'elle venait de voir car Harry l'entraînait dehors avec empressement. Il l'entraîna vers un banc au hasard et la prit sur ses genoux. Il déposa myriade de baisers son front et passa une main expérimentée sous sa robe pour lui caresser la cuisse.

Il lui murmurait des mots à l'oreille et elle riait quand son souffle chaud lui procurait des frissons, s'éloignant par réflexe quand le chatouillement provoqué devenait atrocement bon mais le Gryffondor l'attirait aussitôt contre lui pour perpétuer son exquis manège.

Mais un hurlement se fit entendre et Harry suspendit son geste.

- « C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Ginny.

- « Je ne sais pas... » Répondit Harry alors que la rousse sautait de ses genoux et remettait de l'ordre à sa tenue.

- « Ça venait de là, je crois... » Indiqua Ginny en désignant un coin un peu plus loin.

- « Je vais voir » fit Harry. « Tu restes-là »

- « Non ! » protesta la jeune fille en prenant le bras d'Harry.

Ils entendirent des gémissements près d'un muret et ils virent une jeune fille qui sanglotait bruyamment. Ginny la reconnut : elle s'appelait Deirdre O'Brian.

Ils se précipitèrent vers elle et Ginny demanda :

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

La Poufsouffle désigna le sol et ils suivirent son regard. Ginny poussa une exclamation horrifiée quand elle vit Draco Malfoy, inanimé sur le sol.

- « Par Salazar, que s'est-il passé ? » interrogea Ginny tandis que Harry s'agenouillait à côté du blond.

- « Je...je le cherchais. Je l'ai vu sortir de la Grande Salle. Il suivait cette...cette fille »

- « Quelle fille ? »

- « Hermione Granger... »

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard grave. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- « Qu'est ce...ce qu'il a ? » questionna Wilson. « Il est...il est ? »

- « Non, il a du être stupéfixer... Je vais chercher un prof » fit Harry en courant en direction du château.

Ginny resta avec la Poufsouffle et quand Harry revint avec le Rogue et McGonagall, elle lui murmura :

- « Je vais essayer de la retrouver »

Voyant qu'il allait protester, elle insista :

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais juste voir si elle est retournée dans la Grande Salle » assura la jeune fille.

Elle reprit le chemin du château, laissant Harry et Wilson expliquer la situation aux professeurs. Elle n'entra pas dans la Grande Salle, elle savait pertinemment que Hermione n'y serait pas. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'aux appartements des préfets–en-chef. Elle frappa furieusement à la porte de la brune et cria :

- « Hermione, je sais que tu es là, ouvres-moi ! »

Mais aucune réponse. Elle tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit sans opposer de résistance. Elle jeta un regard anxieux autour d'elle. La pièce était dans un bazar hallucinant, les tiroirs étaient retournés et toutes les affaires d'Hermione trainaient par terre. On aurait dit qu'elle s'était enfuie précipitamment, n'emportant avec elle que le nécessaire. Ginny fit le tour de la pièce et entra dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait être dans le même était que la chambre.

- « Hermione, qu'est ce que tu as fait... » Murmura-t-elle en retournant dans la chambre.

Elle remarqua aussitôt une enveloppe sur le lit et elle se hâta de la prendre. Elle entreprit de la crocheter et sortit le parchemin qui se trouvait à l'intérieure.

Le parchemin était vierge. Mais après quelques instants d'attente, des mots apparurent. La plupart d'entre eux étaient illisibles et la moiteur du papier prouva à Ginny qu'Hermione avait dû laisser couler des larmes en écrivant. La rousse sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le parchemin qui reprit son apparence d'origine.

_Ma très chère Ginny,_

_Je te l'avoue, ces lignes sont les dernières que je t'adresse car nous ne nous reverrons sans doute jamais. Je n'en peux plus, je n'ai plus assez de force désormais. Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aime et je sais déjà que je t'ai fais de la peine. Je sais également que de mon amour tu ne veux pas. Combien de temps encore resterons-nous divisées, je ne sais pas mais crois moi, tu n'aurais pas dû me repousser pour lui. On s'était promis de si belles choses, une superbe vie, remplie de milliers de roses. On se voyait déjà dans le plus grand des bonheurs mais c'est à ce moment là que j'ai causé notre malheur.__  
__Mais je voulais juste te dire que malgré cette distante, tu resteras ma plus belle souffrance._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Hermione._

Et sous ces mots, la brune avait déposé un baiser sur le papier avec son rouge à lèvres préféré, Baiser Mortel.

**B X M**

_Je reviendrais et ma vengeance aura un goût doux et amer.__  
__Doux pour moi, et amer pour vous._

**B X M**

**FIN**

**EDIT //** J'ai commencé une suite. Elle s'intitule Undercover et elle est dispo sur mon profil. Enjoy !

J'y crois pas... c'est fini. Je me sens tellement étrange de me dire que la fin. J'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette fic, vraiment. Un jour peut-être je ferais une suite. Je n'en sais trop rien. En tout cas, je vous dois :

- Des excuses : pour mes incohérences, mes erreurs de syntaxe, mes fautes d'orthographe et oubli de mots ( et dieu seul sait combien j'en fais !) mais je suis une fille assez distraite et j'ai du mal à me concentrer pour corriger. Et pardon pour mon OOC d'Hermione et ses machinations détestables aussi ( elle ne méritait pas tout ça, la pauvre ).

- Des remerciements : pour vos reviews, vos encouragements. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de venir me lire et en particulier mes chers reviewers qui me boostaient pour poster la suite.

- Des explications : Déjà, il n'y aura pas d'épilogue. Si j'ai voulu finir de la sorte, c'est surtout parce que si l'envie de faire une suite me prenait, il y aurait matière à réaliser. Et puis toute l'histoire s'est déroulée en l'espace d'un mois à peu près donc, je pourrais faire un retour d'Hermione ou quelque chose comme ça, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas d'actualité.

Alors à nouveau un **GRAND MERCI à VOUS** !


End file.
